Summer Slumber
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: 15K Views! [Non-AU] "I can't do this to my best friend! That's a bad idea!" Read as the Tenkai Knights are at the age of 15 and they start to go through... development. What do you do during summer break? Thanks to Toxsa, everyone's working at the beach. Pairings: 3Dshipping, Nephriteshipping, & Polarrenaishipping. Warning(s): Real Life Situations. Cover By hortsmagorts. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Please do not attempt the actions featured in the fanfiction, "Summer Slumber." The characters are fictional and it's not a good idea either. So please be safe and do not attempt these activities without thinking it through.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>May 31, 2036 2:59 P.M. [Benham City]<strong>

"Ten."

_tick-tock_

"nine..."

_tick-tock_

The clock's hand kept moving little by little in a, well, ticking manner. Someone whispered under their breath, waiting with tension.

"Five, four..."

"Mr. Jones. Why can you not pay attention to class?"

"Three..."

"Mr. Jones!"

_tick-tock_

"two..."

_tick-_

eh?

_TOCK._

"Happy New Years!" A teen with blue hair worn by green-tinted goggles jumped on his desk, then pulled on his backpack and ran straight to the door. Leaving the teacher having a frustrated sigh and other students joining in the party of the last day of school.

This was good too because they've all passed the suffering Freshmen year of high school. Ceylan Jones was the most excited boy out of his class because he may be an academic student, but he has more of an interest in the social world with people. He ran through the hallways and was looking for a certain someone. Ceylan was 15 year-old as most Freshmen were. He had crystal eyes, blue hair, and his outfit that consisted of a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a cream colored hoodie, and green tinted goggles. On his way out to the school doors, Ceylan bumped into someone he knew.

"Watch where you're going!" a boy a year younger than him shouted. His dark jade hair was practically sticking up like grass and cattails. His large, almond eyes were a golden harvest and then his eyebrows were covered by a headbandanna.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Toxsa!" Ceylan Jones had often gotten into small bickers with Toxsa Dalton. The green haired boy wore camo tank top, grey skinny jeans, and a hiker's vest that kept him warm.

"Alright, break it up you two," a blonde came over to the duo. His bangs were a lighter shade of the sun color that grew dirty blonde at the ends and was tied back with a ponytail and his eyes were darker than the the shade of a lime color.

His attire consisted of a sports fan jersey, navy blue shorts, and his jacket was tied around his waist. The dirty blonde then broke up the fight by pushing Ceylan and Toxsa away from each other, but then he was tricky and snuck up behind Toxsa to give the shorter boy a noogie.

"Dammit Chooki!" Toxsa spitted out as he was being trapped in Chooki's grip. In which, Ceylan was laughing the entire time at.

"Pffftt... Toxsa you're still short!" Ceylan laughed, while onlooking students passed the three boys.

"MY GROWTH SPURT HASN'T KICKED IN YET! DAMN YOU." Toxsa yelled back and escaped Chooki's grip to tackle the bluenette. Once free from the noogie of doom, Toxsa ran straight towards Ceylan, until Chooki tried to stop him.

"Dude relax! At least you grew since Middle School!" the blonde teased his friend. "Though, you still have the same temper-"

"Again! I do NOT have anger issues!" Toxsa tried to free himself again. Sadly, he failed because Chooki was the oldest boy there and the most athletic too. Just as Ceylan was laughing uncontrollably, someone walked into the three friends. His spiky hair was a red mahogany with a dark brown color and his lavender eyes shone with brightness. He had on grey cargo pants with a bronze chain and a brick red long sleeved shirt that revealed his collarbone.

"Hey guys!" he spoke up.

"Don't 'hey guys' us!" Ceylan's face was close to his. "IT'S SUMMER! GUREN! WE ARE NOT FRESHMEN ANYMORE! NO MORE HOMEWORK! NO MORE TEACHERS! NO MORE P.E.! NO MORE SCHOOL!" Ceylan grabbed Guren's shoulders and shook him like a maniac.

"Okay! Okay! I think I get the point!" Guren got dizzy from his friend's action and Ceylan decided to stop. When Ceylan stopped, everyone greeted each other like they should have and the quartet made their way to the school's entrance doors to leave. Guren was quiet the whole time as everyone chatted on about what things they were going to do in the summer. The day wasn't so bad and the heat wave hadn't struck yet. "Oh yeah, I guess you guys should know something."

"What is it?" Chooki asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of getting a summer job and-"

"DUDE, WE CAME BACK FROM SCHOOL AND YOU DECIDE TO WORK?" Ceylan interrupted Guren and grabbed his wrists this time. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING! WE'RE STILL 15 OR- ER... 14 AND YOU KNOW!" The blue haired boy shook his best friend like a psychopath, until Chooki and Toxsa pried off Ceylan, who was trying to get back to Guren.

"That's not what I mean, Ceylan!" Guren held up both his hands in self defense. "I still don't have a summer job yet, so I still have time for you guys!" he nervously sweatdropped.

"You got lucky this time, Guren!" the boy with the green-tinted goggles eyed Guren. "So now I've gotta grab a pair of handcuffs, so you won't leave me."

"You're joking, right?" Chooki gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Uhhhhh..." Ceylan continued this if weren't for the next thing that happened.

**_HONK! HONK! HONK!_**

"Hey guys, I think that's our ride." Toxsa mumbled. Then they all walked over to the car where a certain someone was waiting for them. She stepped out of the car. Her hair was a forest green and her eyes were a reddish rust. She wore loose, white belted shorts, a deep corral tank top with a red leathered vest, and a pair of simple sandals. "And... it's Wakamei."

"C'mon Toxsa! I don't want to end up in traffic, especially when school's over. Let's all go the the diner!" She called. They then sped up their pace because all the boys knew she wasn't the nicest person when she got angry. That, and she was even able to beat the athletic Chooki.

"Okay! We're getting there!" Toxsa yelled back as they all got on the car. During the drive, everyone was talking about the next things they were going to do in the summer. "I'll just spend my time on Doomsploder-"

"Oh no, you don't," Wakamei's sandals were off and she pinched Toxsa's cheek with her toes while driving. "Remember that agreement?" She said in a sing-song tone.

"Oh yeah..." Toxsa was trying to get out of his sister's toe grip, but somehow managed to fail.

"Yep."

"Wait. What you mean, Wakamei?" Guren asked Toxsa's older sister.

"This summer is his birthday. You know that, right?" the three boys nodded. "Well, I gave him two options; 1. You could spend your summer on Doomsploder and not have anything for your birthday. Or 2. For his birthday, he's allowed to get piercings, but he has to work at a summer job, that's not where the diner is. Do you know what he picked?"

All the boys glowered at the younger teen. "Yep. He decided to have piercings." She pinched his cheek harder and finally let go. "Didn't you, Toxsa?"

"Oh my freaking... Toxsa..." Chooki buried his face in his hands.

"WHY CAN'T I GET PIERCINGS?" Toxsa spitted out.

"You don't need any! Only Gen does that kind of shit!" Chooki sighed.

"Well, too late. We're getting my piercings today!" the grass haired boy smirked.

_Some Painful things Later..._

"It was worth it!" Toxsa squeaked from the slight pain that he had taken earlier. Though, he was happy about the fact that he had silvery rings and studs here and there on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Wakamei smiled. "But now you have to get a summer job."

"Dammit." Toxsa silently cursed, with his happiness fading away.

"Language!" his older sister pinched his left cheek again. "Anyways, I've I already found a place. We're going to the west coast, as in California to work at a resort. So get packing when we get home-"

"Are you saying Toxsa's going to leave-" Chooki suddenly said, but was cut off short.

"Hey can I also go there too?" Guren questioned and Wakamei seemed surprised at his request, but then she smiled again.

"Alright, I guess so. Make sure you tell your dad what you're going to do. Just so you know, we don't have adult supervision. So you better behave because I know I'm a grown woman, but I'm still young." This was right too. She always seemed young, despite her age.

"Okay, sure." Guren replied. Just then, Ceylan started to reach out to Guren, in attempt of trying to strangle him. However, Chooki avoided this from happening by blocking Ceylan with his hand.

"I'll go too." Chooki sighed in defeat.

"You know the drill, dude." Wakamei said. The sun was starting to set and the sky turned into a light shade of lavender. Everyone was silent for the whole ride, until Ceylan spoke up.

"If you guys are going, then I guess I don't have a choice." Ceylan's head was low, then he raised it up to turn to his friends. "I'll go with you also." He smiled at Guren, but turned away quickly for some odd reason.

"Well, that's more people than I expected!" Wakamei exclaimed. "There are another two who're going also. I think you already know them. Remember Quarton?" She asked. That's when the silence fell. And the young woman felt as if it were a soap opera. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to pick that subject up."

"It's alright," the redhead said softly. "At least everything turned out good. It's just that we don't think this as an important matter anymore. Everything's normal." he shrugged.

"I guess so, but it's not a really personal subject." Wakamei looked out the window and other mirrors to park. "Just say bye to Mr. White before all you guys go to California."

"Wait a sec-" the blue haired boy snapped as they walked into the closed diner.

"Gen and Beni?" the teen with new piercings sounded confused. Two other people were in the diner waiting. One of them was a boy with ruby red eyes and had emo styled hair that was black, but faded into a good shade of brown. He was wearing a black sports jacket, zipped up to his neck and wore dark grey trousers.

The other person was a pink-haired girl with sleepy, teal eyes. Her outfit consisted of a soft pink shirt that revealed her shoulders that had a maroon camisole, navy blue shorts that went to her knees and raspberry colored flip-flops. The two stared at the quartet.

"Don't ask." Gen said.

"What's with the earrings?" Beni asked in a teasing voice.

"SHOULD I REGRET THAT I GOT PIERCINGS?" Toxsa said, enraged.

"Yes, you should." Wakamei whispered. "Even Gen wouldn't get those kinds." She then turned on the lights and opened the windows that still had screens to let the cool air in. "Well, you should now know that you're all going to work with each other now." the older sibling said.

"I've never seen Beni doing stuff like that." Toxsa commented. Then Beni was almost about ready to flick him.

_Flashback... _

_"This outfit's nice~" Beni looked at her mirrored self because she had chosen to try on the clothes that the mannequin had advertised outside the store. The colors had really looked quite nice, until she stared at its color again._

_The color was dull and boring._

_She then decided to change back into her spring clothing, until she realized her clothes were gone. "What the heck-" the pink haired girl stepped out of the fitting rooms to ask the person in charge where the heck were her original clothes were. Just then, she saw another girl._

_Wearing her clothes._

_"Dammit, bi-" she then decided to stop and walk up the other teen wearing her clothes. "I'm sorry, but these are my clothes-"_

_"Piss off." the other girl responded._

_"Hey!"_

_"What do you want?" the other girl put a hand on her hip._

_"Those are my clothes." Beni's anger was rising._

_"So?"_

_Then that's when Beni snapped and lunged at the other girl. They both pulled and shoved each other, trying to win on who was right. Near the entrance, she was then swung outside where the alarms beeped and she landed right in the fountain. Soon, there was a crowd of people who surrounded the store and listened to what happened._

_They didn't notice Beni and believed the other woman's story was true._

_"Get up." Beni wiped the tap water out of her eyes and saw a towards her. It was someone she knew. The girl grumbled and took the hand._

_"Thanks Gen..." Beni crossed her arms as soon as she was away from Gen's grasped hand. Just then, the store manager walked up to the duo and one word came to their minds;_

_Crap._

_"After seeing the surveillance footage, I know what had really happen." Beni gave a sigh of relief. "However, you have damaged an exclusive, fine outfit."_

_"I'll pay for that." Someone spoke up. She came out of nowhere and paid whatever was on the bill. The store manager seemed pleased at the young, but had a look of disapproval towards Beni._

_"Uh... thank you." Beni than was about to leave the scene when Gen tapped on her shoulder. This person was familiar. "Oh."_

_"Now that I've helped you, you should owe me something."_

_End of Flashback..._

"How much was the bill anyways to pay it off-" Wakamei shoved a a piece of paper in Toxsa's face and his eyes grew wide. "Oh..."

"Can we never speak of this again?" Beni sighed.

The Next Day...

"Bye Mr. White!" everyone shouted from the car. The old man waved back at them as they drove away.

"And this all happened because of a decision from a birthday." Mr White sighed, shaking his head.

**June 1, 2036 7:23 A.M. [Benham Airport]**

"C'mon everyone!" Wakamei was at the airport with all six teens and shoved them here and there to avoid missing their flight. Once on the plane, everyone took out all of their entertainment electronics and began to enjoy themselves over the long ride.

Guren and Beni were sitting next to each other which had been awkward. And everyone knew this. Guren used to date Beni a long time ago, but things didn't work out between them because of some issues. Though, they were just okay with being friends instead. Beni looked out her window seat and couldn't sleep. She had other thoughts in mind. It was nice to be able to do something for once in awhile, but life had always been boring to her. Especially, since the war in Quarton ended. She didn't go to school, she didn't have much of a family, she and Guren weren't meant for each other, and Gen and her had a difficult time to see each other.

Truly, she had nothing else in this world to do. She thought maybe trying out this would solve her problems. So really, inside, Beni was anxious to maybe start a new life or something like that. Her eyes never left the sights below on how they were far different than her old life. After not shutting her eyes for at least the whole night, the girl fell asleep once the plane landed.

**June 1, 2036 11:46 P.M. [North America West Coast Airport]**

"Can I draw on her face?"

"Ceylan, no." Wakamei pulled the pink haired teen up to have her arm rest on her shoulder. "I guess I have to drag her now. All of you just try to go find my long distance friend and she'll give us a ride. Hurry up, while you can. I'm need to carry twice as much." The boys nodded and headed straight through the gates and all that. Once outside the airport center, they began walking, until they spotted another girl who was waving towards them.

"I think that's her." Toxsa yawned.

"Oh what what makes you think that?" Ceylan said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"Ouch!"

"Owww..."

_Violence Later... _

"I can't believe your friend's still out." Wakamei was carrying Beni still, but her friend helped her also. Gen just blinked. "Anyways, I say we all get to the hotel and get to our rooms and rest. Tomorrow's your free day, so use it wisely. Now, we can all faint on our beds.

"Agreed." everyone nodded as they made their way to the hotel entrance. When they got there, everyone then took the elevator towards the the upper floors that served as rooms for the employees only. Wakamei and her friend were sharing a room, Chooki and Toxsa shared another, Guren and Ceylan had their own, but then there came a problem.

"Uh... having two teens that are opposite genders in the same room doesn't seem like the best idea..." Chestell whispered. "But, that's what we've got left, I guess!" she shrugged. Everyone then sweatdropped at the comment.

"Gen," Wakamei glared at the emo teen, "remember that Beni's a girl too." Then she shoved Beni into Gen. At their rooms, everyone then fainted on their beds without unpacking.

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**June 2, 2036 10:53 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

_Guren's POV_

"Ugh," I was tried and I tried to remember what happened last. Oh yeah, we came back from the airport and now we're in California. I opened my eyes by rubbing them and I tried to get up. But for some odd reason, I couldn't I looked at the room. I was on the single bed that was cleaned like every other bed should have been in resorts-

Wait.

..._Single_ bed?

I turned my head up and saw Ceylan was on me, knocked out. "Ceylan..." I shook his head, "Get up..."

"...Five more minutes..." he yawned. I then tried to get him off, but my legs were asleep and I didn't really like the feeling of moving body parts that are asleep. I turned my head again and saw his saliva-

"Dude! Are you drooling?!" That was when he suddenly got up in a shock and fell off the bed.

"Private Jones!" Ceylan quickly stood up in a saluting position, but realized what had happened. "Oh uhh... I'm awake." He shrugged, lightly laughing that off. "Hey, why aren't you up yet?" He asked me. I just sighed and waited for legs to wake up. But they didn't. "Dude, I know you're awake, you have to get up."

"My legs are asleep." I reply back.

"Oh." He then smiled. Okay, I knew something was bound to happen. "Well, then I guess I have to drag you out of bed." He then grabbed my legs and started to drag me quickly to the bathroom before I tried to even do anything about it. "I'll take all the hot water first and you can just brush your teeth!" He then dropped me near the sink, literally and went to the shower. By now my legs were starting to feel the world again and I walked back to the room to get my stuff. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, along with the shampoos that Ceylan forgot to take to the shower. I ran back to bathroom and tossed the shampoo over the shower cabinet and heard a yelp. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get for dragging me out of bed and drooling all over me!" I laughed as I heard his stupid curses. I stopped at the mirror and started brushing my teeth. There wasn't any wrong with two guys in the same bathroom, right? If Beni entered here, then-

Yeah...

When I was done, I left my toothbrush there and went back to the room to unpack, while Ceylan continued to take all the hot water. I then heard singing and recognized that voice. Ceylan was singing in the shower. I smiled and took out the video camera to record it. He's always that kind of person who loves to sing, but I knew he was too embarrassed to admit it. A perfect reason to do this and laugh. I left the camera outside the bathroom.

_Chooki's POV_

"OH MY LIME PARFAIT! I'M SORRY!" I heard someone scream and I suddenly woke up- Ugh! I tried to get up now that I knew that I was sleeping on the floor. I guess I didn't notice because I didn't even try to plop on the bed yesterday. I was tired, okay? I got up and saw Toxsa asleep and I thought of ways to wake up him up before I could find out who was screaming, but I knew that voice anyways. Then I had a lightbulb over my head and I went to the bathroom. ThenI turned on the cold water in the sink and cupped my hands in it. I carefully walked over to my friend, who was asleep and I let go of my cupped hands. The next thing that happened, was that I ran out of the room.

"Chooki!" I could hear Toxsa call out from the from the room, but I was laughing outside the room. It was seriously a good thing that there were three rooms on each floor or everybody would've thought I was an idiot laughing on the floor. Just as got up to recover from the laughter, I began to walk over to Guren and Ceylan's room. Just then, something cold splashed on my back and turned around from the shocked cold. "REVENGE!" Toxsa was behind me with a water gun and he was trying to aim for me.

Crap.

"Dude, it was only a joke!" I ran away from him as he kept trying to keep up with me. When I got to Guren's and Ceylan's room, I ran straight to there and locked the door. In there, I saw Ceylan only in a towel and he seemed pretty angry was all I saw, so I opened the door to get out again and regretted it. He pulled the water gun trigger and water ended up in my face. That's it. I then I pretty much made a break for it and tackled Toxsa, who was trying to run away now. "You shouldn't have done that, Toxsa!" I nearly caught up with him, but he had a head start and then he pried off the water gun cap and pour it on the floor and I realized what was going on, but I was too late. I slipped on the water, but didn't get an injury luckily. Though, I tried to chase him again and he went to our room and quickly locked the door. Dammit. "Toxsa, open up!" I banged the door and saw Gen come out his his room.

"What's with all the noise?" He asked groggily. His eyes had bags under them and I could tell he wasn't in the mood.

"Toxsa locked me out." I reply back.

"I've got an idea." He went to his room and came back out. He had a a girls' hair clip and went my room, where he pick locked the door and I was able to get in.

"Thanks." I went into the room, as he left the scene. I walked in there and saw Toxsa went into the shower. I then looked around the bathroom and I had an idea.

"AUGH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he reached for the towel outside and came out, where I was standing there. Time for revenge. Once he saw me, I knew he had that look of fear in his eyes and tried to make a run for it, without even turning off the water. Then I quickly held him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"That's what you get!" I laughed, but then he pulled me into the shower and I got stuck it there, since he blocked the door. This is great.

_Gen's POV_

Since I was awake because of all the this stupid morning screaming, I grabbed my bag and headed for the shower and I passed by Beni who was passed out on the bed. I remembered Wakamei put her in short night gown and that was the only thing she had own. I went into the shower and I turned on the hot water. It was good to take a hot shower after waking up to yelling and banging in the morning. Something was bugging me and I heard another bang.

"I'lll just ignore that..." I sigh as the word ignore rang a bell to me.

I remembered Beni was a sleep walker.

And everyone else was banging and yelling and... that meant they were awake. When you're awake that means... I stared at myself in the shower and I shut off the water and grabbed a towel and ran to the room.

Beni wasn't in there.

Crap.

I went outside the room and ran to one of the rooms, but no one was in there and I saw that everyone could only be in one room. And now, was the perfect time to panic inside. I had to sprint to the other room where I knew something like this would happen. Once I opened the door, everyone was frozen and came fresh from the shower. Technically, all the guys were frozen and Beni must have been awake by now. Without thinking, I tossed my towel over her eyes and made sure they stayed on.

"We never speak of this again." I glare at everyone and backed away with Beni because I was holding on to the towel.

"Agreed." They all said. As I walked out with Beni, I felt as if my pride was gone, even if there wasn't anyone around because walking in the nude isn't the best feeling you should have. Finally, we got to our room and I bolted to the bathroom with my bag. I shoved myself into my tank top, jeans, and pulled my jacket quickly because I've never felt so exposed in my whole entire life. Out of the bathroom, I saw Beni on the bed and her face was darker than blood.

"I'll give the girl some privacy..." I backed away as she didn't have time to say anything. Outside of our room, I remembered the same exactly situation in high school. Although, that time, she accidentally went in the boys' locker room and everybody-

Do NOT remember that.

Bad thoughts go away.

I need to take a walk now.

_Ceylan's POV_

"He started it." I pointed at Guren. Ever since, he was taking a video of me, I freaked out. I didn't want anyone to hear me sing or see me without clothes.

"Seriously Ceylan?" Toxsa retorted back at me.

"Hey!" I was point at Chooki and the other boy with green hair. "What about you guys?" Then Chooki laughed nervously.

"I accidentally woke up Gen."

"That explains sooo much!" Toxsa said.

"Hey!" gave him him a look, "I'm the sarcastic one here!"

"At least it wasn't like the time at the locker rooms-" Toxsa began, but we all covered his mouth.

"NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN." we all told him.

"Anyways, I think it's better idea to get dressed..." Guren had an awkward tone in his voice.

"Yeah..." Chooki agreed and Toxsa left with him to get to their room. I sat on the bed and grabbed my clothes form my suitcase. I pulled over my blue T-shirt and tried to get my boxers on. While Guren when to dry himself off in the bathroom. I stepped into my skinny jeans, yes I wear skinny jeans, and into my sandals. Then I went to the bathroom to get my goggles back. Guren was in there, drying his hair and I grabbed his shoulder.

"You deleted the video, right?" he nods back and I put on my goggles. Since, it was summer I had them hang from my neck this time. I walked out the door and I told my friend to meet me down in the lobby. I took the elevator and saw that I was the only one there. At the lobby, I went over to sit as I saw that no one I knew wasn't there yet. "Well, I'm bored..." I sighed as I stared around me and noticed the luggage cart...

_Toxsa's POV_

"Toxsa!" I heard a knock on the door of the room as I finally got dressed. Which was someone I knew. Oh great, my older sister, Wakamei.

"I'm getting it!" I called over to Chooki who was busy with his hair. I didn't really know what's up with him and having long hair. I walked to the door and opened it with Wakamei and her friend standing there.

"Tell Chooki that we'l be waiting in the lobby and he has to tell Beni to go there too. Gen and Ceylan aren't in their rooms, so we're assuming that they're already downstairs, so that leaves us to get down there and wait for Beni, Chooki, and Guren." She explained to me and Heard Chooki say that he heard from the bathroom already. "Alright, come on Toxsa!" she then grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the elevator. In the elevator, her friend was explaining the plans today.

"Shopping? Really?" I groan at the girly comments, but then my sister went near me.

"Do you really want to take the stairs?" she whispered. Then my whole body starts to shudder at the thought of taking hundreds of flights of stairs.

"N-no..." I stutter on my words, while her friend giggle at me. Once we were down at the lobby, I could've sworn I saw someone in blue-

...riding on a luggage cart...?

Ceylan Jones.

He looked like he was having the time of his life as we tried to tell him to stop. Though, he didn't, until Gen walked throughv the doors and grabbed the the pole and stopped him, while Ceylan face-planted on the carpet floor. "Don't mind me.." he groans, "Gen sprained my face.."

"Okay then," Chestell says to Wakamei, "All we need now is for the others to get downstairs!" She clapped her hands together.

"Umm... hello?" Ceylan hinted, "My face has been sprained..."

"We know that Ceylan." I reply back to my friend on the floor. So now we had to wait for Chooki, Guren, and Beni now. I plop on the cushioned seat and look around the lobby. Everything was different in the East, than here. The ceiling was mostly made from a stone that I didn't know and it actually wasn't too busy. I guess everybody here are heavy sleepers. Then I hear the elevator "ding!" and I turn my face to see that the others were there. We waved over to them and they waved back. Though, what really disturbed us was Beni's silence. Which my sister and her friend shouldn't know about. We all walked out and went on the bus to drive to some mall or something. It's always been awkward now that we've solved the problem with Quarton and everything when we were younger. But now Gen and Beni walk alongside with us now. Though, as friends. Somehow, they seemed different from before. I guess that's what happens when there's no end of the world problem going on and Guren is in one piece.

But Gen, he really... It's pretty hard to describe how he feels. Sometimes he keeps his dead emo expression, but next he smiles like some prince. Then, there's Beni. She seems okay I guess ever since the events at Beast World.

They go to school with us, well Gen actually, Beni just visits. But they've actually tried to have normal lives now. That just feels different. Especially because we're friends now. I kept touching the piercings on my face and now remembered why I wanted them. I look like a boss. After awhile, the bus came to a stop and we got off.

Great.

Shopping.

_Beni's POV_

Hmmm... Shopping. Something normal girls do, right? I guess so. I've shopped in a mall before, but when I stepped in here, something was off. Why were the girls in this state more, how should I describe, "pretty." I looked all around me and saw it was way busier with so many different people. I was then pulled by Wakamei and we were the group was in a small circle.

"Okay everyone, we're all going to meet at that fountain by the afternoon, so feel free to do whatever you like!" Her friend says and hands us money. I looked at the amount and saw that there was more than I needed. I saw Wakamei whispered something to her and she spoke again. "Yeah... Stuff in California are much more expensive and if you don't have any idea what you're going to do, then may I suggest-"

"Don't worry," I interrupt her words and I walked away with some money in my pocket and a nagging voice in my head. What to do... I walked around the stores and other places. Should I buy clothes or something? Yeah, but I already have them. I kept walking and walking without stopping. Then there were these areas with a group of of other girls.

More like a team I describe it as. They were all giggly and... There weren't guys near them. I saw their fashion and thought of one thing; I'm nothing like them.

I stare at the reflective windows and had comparison of myself to them. My eyes were baggy and I didn't use make up, except for chapstick. Because actual makeup tends to get ruined by the things I did there was the problem with my body. Flat chest and a doll. Ugh, I hate being taken to have a weak body. But that doesn't really matter, I guess my body build was boring and had no definition. Probably should get back to finding clothes for this body.

I look down at my pocketed money. All I just need to do is spend this. That shouldn't be hard. But it was. Most people knew what to do with money, but I really didn't because I knew it can't buy you everything. Especially, a happy childhood. Passing by a beach shop or something, there was finally something to buy for myself. Mostly since I'd be near the beach, anyways. I went into the store and was in a different world.

Well, I've always hung out near guys than girls, but this-

So much exposure.

_Wait a sec-_

_DAMMIT!_

_BAD THOUGHTS GO AWAY FROM THIS MORNING._

I start looking around at first, then I realize that I was just here to buy something quick. So instead, I went to my size section and began looking there. I've never really needed a swimsuit because Benham City's beach wasn't like here. Plus, my previous swimsuit was all trashy and fit for a preteen. I'm seriously like fifteen right now.

Soon, I heard the giggling grow louder around me. Girls were trying these things on and showing them off. Well, I guess I should to see how I look too, couldn't hurt to try. I grabbed the one I thought fitted me and walked to the dressing rooms only to see that girls were chatting.

Ugh, I just wanted a peaceful place to change. Once in the _quiet_ fitting room closet, I stripped off all my clothes and tried on my swimsuit. It seemed really nice and was at a pretty decent budget. I then pick up my clothes and walked out, feeling a tiny bit of pride. Or maybe egoism. But then, I my sight quickly zipped at all those other girls. Nice to have my body confidence quickly shrinking down.

Screw everything, why couldn't I be like them? Normal and happy? I saw that they all had a best friend and I thought of Gen. He was my best friend, but how should I put this? He's just a boy. Every girl needs a _girl_ BFF, but I didn't really have one with me. Though, Kiro counts. It's just that I can't really stand females for some odd reason.

They... just piss me off.

...Especially when I can never reach them.

I tried to walk back into another dressing room, but then a girl already called it.

"Sorry," Was all she said.

"Okay then-" I thought she seemed normal, but then she rudely interrupted me.

"But this stall isn't for the flat-chested." She smirked.

I could've punched that woman in the face by now. But people stared at me and I knew she was right. As tried to get to another stalk and forget all this happened, I was suddenly pushed out of the fitting rooms into the store, where other girls came out also, as if they had had more pride than I did. I was faced with six girls at least.

And something just clicked. They all were friends. I want to just get away from here. But I wasn't allowed to make my escape, without having the shame.

"So, why are you here?" one of them asked me in a high-pitched voice. I wanted to answer, but more questions were thrown at me, which became insults.

"Oh, are you new here?~"

"Why are you SOOO alone?"

"Don't know any English?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Haha! She's a Sakura!"

"Oh, where's your mom? I thought you were too young to ship by yourself." All these teasing quotes, so many, I just couldn't-

"Yeah, I'm new here, I'm alone, a loner, as you can see, I speak English, I have the right to be here, don't you ever dare call me Sakura." I glare at all the girls and kept a stern voice. I wasn't angry all of a sudden. "My mother..." My body grew weak as the words tried to come out of my mouth and my legs limped my shoulder wouldn't ease, but then. I felt deep pain in my throat that got my eyes all blurry.

Was I crying? In books, the tears stung and dripped from the person's eyes. Mine were hot and tried to dribble down my cheeks, but I kept blinking to avoid them from showing, but they did anyways. I wanted to breath, but that would only trigger more tears and cause wailing. So all I could do was suffer in silence.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" a voice said behind me. It was that person again. Gen. But somehow, there were more and I didn't feel so alone.

"You shouldn't outnumber a single person." That was Chooki.

"I thought my sister was horrible for a girl, but this is way more worse than having a sister to beat you up." Toxsa.

"Even I could tell that wasn't sarcasm." Ceylan.

"You're being rude and you should stop this, you're not doing anything, but bullying." Guren.

"Also, she's my friend." I felt Gen's knuckles cracking as he slowly neared in front of me. Nothing really felt heavy as much. I quickly rub my eyes to stop the burden of my tears and turned around. They must have came from the guys' section and heard me.

Was I really that blatant?

"O-oh..." They said as they looked at the six of us.

"We didn't know-"

"Just leave. Or else we'll shove you out the store and make you go public." Gen said with monotone. All at once, they all fled back to the fitting rooms. I felt even better from seeing all the guys around me. I wish I could be smiling, but I gapped at them because I felt as if my world turned upside down again. All of them were shirtless and I guess they were getting swimsuits on from the guys' section and I-

Wow, this is awkward... I quickly ran to the fitting room as they did when they realized the situation. And changed into my normal clothes. I went outside, but they weren't there. I stopped to pay for my swimsuit and walked outside the store and found them there.

"Thanks." I smiled. That was all I could manage.

"Don't worry, it was nothing really. Remember, all us of are friends." Guren replied.

"They were bitches. That's all. And that's what friends are for anyways." Toxsa stated.

"It was just a coincidence that we were there." Chooki said.

"Those girls are just evil like damn Villius." Ceylan shrugged.

"Anyways, we need to get going." Gen stated. "We need to get to the fountain." I couldn't see his face because he put on a different jacket this morning, that hid his face.

My smile went silly and I had that gooey feeling when I remembered that I have friends.

All of us are best friends now.

And a best friend every girl needs. But they're just typical boys. There goes being a normal girl.

At the fountain, we saw Wakamei and her friend sitting on the benches there and I waved over to them. I actually felt I belonged in this world. They waved back as we got over there. "Did you enjoy your time here?" Chestell asked us.

"Yeah..." I said politely.

"Well, let's go get some lunch!" She cheered. "And I'm paying!"

"Wait! You don't have to pay for all of us-" Guren held up his hands.

"Don't worry! I've got plenty of cash! We have to spend it!" She grins at him and we all walked with her and Wakamei leading the way. When we got there, I was pretty surprised she didn't take us to a restaurant. Instead, she took us to-

"Sweets for lunch?!" Ceylan said under his breath and I could see his drool. Guys and their junk food.

"Yup!" she answered him in a happy tone.

"We're only doing this once, so don't even expect-" Wakamei was interrupted by Chooki.

"Not going to eat sweets for lunch." He raised his hand.

"I second that." Gen agrees to Chooki's comment. From this, Chestell pouted and then seemed cheerful the next moment.

"Fine, let's vote on what we should have for lunch." She huffed proudly. "Who wants dessert for lunch?"

All of us raised our hands, except for Guren, Chooki and Gen. "Now who wants a regular lunch?" And you could tell who raised their hands. Gen facepalmed and Chooki's pride looked like it went down. "Well then, I think that's settled, so why don't we-" before she even tries to finish her sentence, Ceylan and Toxsa made a break for it.

"TOXSA!" Wakamei then gave off chase to get her little brother. I just stood there with Gen and we both went off to a shop. I know Gen wasn't the sweet tooth person, but that didn't mean he was anorexic or something. I knew him more than anyone else did. I was used to the confused looks of people staring at us. A pink loving girl next to an emo who wore black all the time. We were just best friends. That's all.

"Ooh! Look at that place!" a shop caught my attention. It was in bright, pastel colors I often thought was pretty cute and I ran off to there. Inside smelled nice because I could smell all the sweets coming from the kitchen. On the right side of the store was a small candy counter and there were so many candies I remembered from some good times of my childhood. They were what was known as the "old" candy. They didn't have plastic wrappers or silly packaging. The place was crowded, but social. Heh, there's no way Gen would go in here! He either make people get out or he couldn't stand all the brightness! I looked at the cakes and pastries behind the glass counter. I stared at the strawberry cake that was small, but cute. Then next to it was the mint mousse and a caramel dipped fudge crepe, along with more pastries I couldn't even pronounce because they were in French or something. After looking at all the candies, I saw that I took too long and went back outside where Gen was waiting for me.

"Don't ever try that again, Beni." he sighs at me.

"Why?" I was using my teasing tone. "It's just sugar and colors. What harm are they?" We were walking back to where we started and we met everyone else there.

"Everybody picked out a treat?" Tsukistar asks everyone and we told her what we wanted. "Okay, I'll be right back. You guys just get a seat outside." She gave us a wave and started to run to all the stores we listed down. Though, I could see Ceylan must've went somewhere with a sugar rush warning. We all went outside where the sun was still high and I remembered that we were in the west coast now. We found a table that seated eight people luckily. I sat next to Gen and near Toxsa.

"So, what do we have to do as work?" his head rested on the table, while he was moping.

"It actually depends." Wakamei answers. "There's lots of jobs and shifts to do. I'm in the kitchen and all of you could decide for yourselves. Maybe be a life guard, maid, or just simple security." I thought about what I was going to do and it seemed tougher because I'm just terrible at everyday household jobs. I guess being a life guard was the closest thing I could do. We all waited while chatting, but then Wakamei left and the table fell silent.

"So..." Ceylan began, "What do you guys want to talk about?"

"How much am I getting paid?" the boy with jade colored hair asks quickly.

"Not that!" the teen in goggles flicked Toxsa's forehead.

"Then what am I suppose to talk about?!" Toxsa retorts back at Ceylan. "What happened this morning?!" Suddenly everybody covered his mouth.

"We agreed to never speak of that again." Guren states and we all nod.

"Then, I guess the only subject left is how are you guys adjusting to life and being our friends now that the world is in peace?" I wanted to choke on air by then, but at the same time I had that feeling that I needed to be honest.

"Fine." I answer his question. While Gen stayed silent.

"Okay then, I guess it's okay to say that we're best friends now." Guren's words came out of nowhere and my eyes widen at the statement. He was smiling. "We can't stay as just friends forever. We're all going to see each other anyways, so best friends?" he looks at me and Gen.

"I guess..." I sighed.

"We're best friends then." My friend smiles and I was surprised he didn't use some type of smart, cool way to say it. Though, he did became such a squishy person.

"We're back!" I heard a voice called over to us. I saw Wakamei carrying a bunch of shakes and other kinds of drinks, while her friend carried all the desserts. She handed us our "lunches" and we had to wait before we could eat.

Since she was too busy getting her camera out. "Where did I put that camera? I really want to take a picture of all of us together!" I stared at my strawberry crepe and all the desserts. Then I looked at everyone who was enjoying today. "Oh! Found it!" She held up her camera and put a timer on to quickly take a seat. "Smile everyone!" she cheers as I laughed out loud.

I didn't stop laughing, until they all saw the picture. Gen was hiding behind me, as knew he would. Just before everyone could laugh, Gen kicked shoved cake into Ceylan's face and everyone couldn't help, but laugh at him instead. "Gen, why were you hiding in that picture? Oh well, it's too late." Chestell shrugs. "One of the desserts were ruined because of Ceylan."

He shrugs back and went on to eating his black cherry sundae I picked out for him to eat.

I think I'm going to enjoy this summer now.

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**June 3, 2036 5:00 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

_Ceylan's POV_

I had my eyes closed, having that sudden urge to get up.

...Because the alarm wouldn't shut the heck up.

I forced my eyes to open as I walked over to the sound of the seaside themed alarm and looked at the time. 5 o'clock in the morning.

Dammit! Why was work like this?!

Immediately, I hit the snooze button since the light coming from the phone was shining on my friend, Guren, who was sleeping on the floor because we had only one bed and decided to take turns sleeping on it each night. I dragged myself to the shower and stripped off my boxers and turned on the hot shower water. I was thinking about what was going to happen today because I'm like that one person who's bound to get fired on the first day anyways. After rinsing off all the soap, I turned off all the water and opened the shower cabinet door, only to find the worst moment that could ever happen to someone. When you forget your towel.

Okay, Ceylan. Don't panic.

There's nothing to worry about.

I mean-

_Wait._

Seriously, why am I so embarrassed about this? The only person in this room is Guren. My best friend. Can't be that bad. Friends should be able to know each other. I mean we share about... _stuff._ I think that was a good choice of words. Well, I guess I have to sneak out and get my towel. I slowly peeked through the cabinet to see if Guren was in the bathroom.

I just didn't want to wake the dude up, you know? I stepped out into the bathroom and tiptoed to the bedroom where Guren was and saw that my bag...

Was... next to our bed.

Ah great.

Because of this, I had to tiptoe fast, but quietly. I managed to sneak past my friend. Heh, I must be pretty good at this! I thought to myself. Maybe I should try to do something better than this. I grabbed the bag and ran to cartwheel myself back to the bathroom. However, when I was passing by Guren, I lost my balance and fell. Dam-

"Nhghh..." Guren was about to wake up and see me naked! I panicked as he got up and bolted straight towards the bathroom. Lesson learned.

Never forget your towel.

Once in the bathroom, the first thing I would do is put on a towel, then I dried myself, as Guren entered sleepily. He rubbed his eyes, which then widened suddenly. "Oh! S-sorry for going into here! I thought you were s-still asleep!" He stuttered, as I was just drying my hair. He went out of the bathroom before I could say anything. I pulled over my working uniform as Guren came in again to get ready for his part-time job too.

"Pfft...! I'm going to be a bellboy. I'm _totally_ going to keep this job." I looked at myself in the mirror, with the uniform on. Guren stepped into the shower as he smiles at my comment. I kept on playing with the uniform when a sound from the shower made my ears listen. I could hear Guren taking off his shirt and I stood there without reaction. What the heck? Why am I just suddenly acting like a statue? Oh! It's no big deal!

I look at the mirror and Guren threw all of his clothes over the shower cabinet. Sheesh, I think I'm the one with manners now that we all got dragged here because of Toxsa! I ran out of the bathroom and walked the elevator to get to the lobby.

Let's see if I get fired on the first day!

_Toxsa's POV_

"I don't wanna get up!" I hid myself in the covers of the blankets, meanwhile Chooki was getting ready.

Ready to kick me out of bed.

"Get up!" He tries to pry off the sheets from me, but I hug myself tightly in the blankets.

"NO!" I pulled away from him. But because of my body weight he was able to take away the warmth of the blankets I was in. "Ehhhhhh... I can't... I must get some rest-"

"Don't be like that Toxsa! You dragged yourself into this mess along with your friends too." He nagged at me, like some mom. I covered my face with the fluffy pillow. In results, that was taken away from me also. I want to shun him right now- No wait! Glare it him. Glare at Chooki-

"Dude." I didn't notice anything. "Why are you shirtless?" It was surprising to see him more like this. To be honest I rarely talked to him in the locker rooms. A bunch of jocks would always talk to him about sports. Which I didn't care about. My body went still and I felt awkward just staring him. I guess it was from the cold air or something.

"I'm working," his eyes pointed at mine, "as a lifeguard."

"Oh." I was focusing on the the pillow and blanket he had taken away from me. Time to be a spazz. Without saying anything else, I acted out one of my "spazz attack" which obviously surprised Chooki and I grabbed the blanket and pillow back from him. CAN'T TOUCH THIS!

"Toxsa!" A knock came from the door. Crap. It's my sister. I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom to avoid her. Dammit why did we have the same work shift?! It was just so she could keep an eye on me or something! I mean there's nothing I could do wrong! Ceylan starts those kinds of things, not me! Why did I agree to this again- Oh yeah, I wanted piercings. Dammit!

Though, I still look like a boss.

"Toxsa!" Wakamei was starting to knock on the bathroom door. I just hoped she doesn't kick it down or anything. I mean like, that would _really _be awkward because Chooki's outside too. "I'm giving you 10 minutes to get ready! If you're not at the Lobby at that time, then I'll have to get you down myself!" A chill ran up to my spine as I turned on the hot shower. Luckily, there were towels in the bathroom already and I didn't have to go back outside. I'm a lazy guy, okay?

Well-

Everyone's lazy. End of story.

_Beni's POV_

I'm an early bird. Yep. How's that when you're forced into taking the job of a female lifeguard at 6 in the morning?

Not quite so pleasant, isn't it?

Cold wind, the sun wasn't out due to Western Pacific time, and the water's cold. To normal people it's bothersome, but I guess it's okay to see how the weather was like in the morning. All gloomy and no sunshine, which is what I prefer over the spring mornings back at Benham City. Even though the weather wasn't that exciting, like a hurricane, it seemed to do just fine for me. I'm better off with the morning shift anyways. No sun, no people socializing, no parties. Just surfers drowning from time to time, but they'll be okay. Something I can pretty much deal with.

Walking down the steps to the beach, that was quiet, except for the crashing waves and sea gulls cawing overhead. The air was a fresh, salty mist, blowing harshly in my face, smelling like the ocean. I felt the goosebumps, whenever wind blew by. It was pretty cold, I guess. But it's worth it. Not having to deal with people who have a happy attitude. I didn't like those kind of people because it really hurts. I don't know how, but it just does. Not much people understand this anyways. I went up to the beach house, where I was suppose to meet the other young workers, like me. I sped up my pace to get there and get everything over with. I didn't even know why I decided to be here in the first place. I could've just ditched the idea and make money online. But sometimes...

I really don't know what to do with myself.

I don't go to school, Quarton was years ago, my family-

Wow, I have nothing to do in my life anymore don't I?

Eh, that's just life for you. I ran up the stone steps to the beach house and tried to see if the door was open. I don't see the point of knocking the door, if it says "Employees ONLY" sign on it. I tried to turn the knob all the way, but it didn't work. Guess, I have to knock.

* * *

><p><em>After a Day of Hard Work...<em>

"I wanna quit!" Ceylan groaned as he flopped on the floor. From being lazy to walk over to the bed and then fall. "Work's too hard for me...!" His voice was muffled by the floor's carpet as Guren went to not be lazy and sit at the edge of the bed.

"Ceylan," Guren nudged his bet friend with his foot, trying to avoid him from laying on the floor. "That wasn't even as much as a day in school. Like, 4-5 hours because of the breaks and amount of staff members."

"That really discourages me from growing up." Ceylan slummed his head onto the floor again. "Actually, I don't wanna grow. I'd rather do fun stuff."

"We're in high school dude, I think it's too late." The redhead gave up trying to get Ceylan off the floor and laid out on the bed.

"At least I _want_ to have some fun before college-"

"University too."

"Whatever! College, University, past high school, Toga Party Phase- It's all the same! I wanna relax and be young right now." The bluenette finally got up and grinned. "And luckily for us, this place is like a vacation spot! The beach, The Boardwalk Carnival, Hotel Parties, Hot Tubs, Restuarants, what about seeing seagulls attack random people!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Guren," Ceylan patted his hands on the redhead's shoulders. "We are _not_ in school, there is _no_ such thing as homework." Guren look at him in disbelief.

"Sometimes I really worry about you dude. I really do." He smiled, but sighed afterwards. "But I don't think we know the place well, so-" Just then the door swung open as Toxsa and Beni entered.

"Who's up for lazer tag and paintball?" Beni announced. From this, Ceylan just beamed at Guren, while he buried his face into a pillow.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Toxsa looked at them, then at the pink haired girl.

**June 3, 2036 6:27 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Okay, we're done eating. So let's do something now-"

"Let's just go back to the hotel, Toxsa." Chooki sighed. "It's already bad enough that your sister doesn't know we're at this place."

This place was an entire facility of pure entertainment for those 13 and older; Lazer Tag, Paintball, Arcades, Jumping Rooms with trampolines, Indoor Sky Diving, Dancing, All-You-Can-Eat for Junk Food, you name it.

"It's like six something! We're _not_ adults or seven years old anymore!" Toxsa pleaded.

"Yeah, but you're still acting like a twelve-year-old." Gen scoffed.

"All of you guys are boring. Half of us are almost going to be fifteen. Well, in Toxsa's case, he's going to turn fourteen soon and you guys are like fifteen. It's not like we have to act like some shitty adult." Beni argued as she folded her her leg over the other. "Do curfews even exist during summer?" Her door lightly tapped underneath the table.

"I know _you're_ the free rebel here, but we all know that we will become eighteen one day." The dirty blonde stated.

"But _before_ that, what are you even going to do? Prepare 24/7 on how to do something with a life? That stuff isn't worth it." She snapped back.

"Guys, can we just all get along-"

"I second that! I would like to beat older people, while I'm still fourteen-"

"You're still thirteen-" Gen interrupted Toxsa.

"Screw you! All you just do is anything that isn't fun!" He pointed out.

"We don't need to prepare for life anyways! If you do, then it's like what Toxsa said." Ceylan spat.

"Well, can I please say just one thing-"

"SHUT UP GUREN." Everyone yelled as the argument went on, leaving the redhead to slump into his seat. As they got up, everyone still continued to argue. Although, walking by the Lazer Tag entrance, they had been stopped.

"Hey! Are you guys up for some lazer tag?! Cause we need more people for our game!" A long haired teen around 17 walked right up to them.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's a yes then! Girl, tell them I've found more players!" She waved her hand off to a blonde younger than her. "C'mon we want to play the the game right now!" She then managed to shove all six teenagers to the tables nearby. Once at the tables, the group of six saw twelve teens older than them and they tried to shy away, if it wasn't for the sea eyed girl keeping an eye on them. "Okay guys, let's start!"

Ah, the joys of lazer tagging with random teenagers who are older.

* * *

><p><span><strong>June 4, 2036 10:43 A.M. [Benham City]<strong>

"Hiya Mr. White!" A young girl with blonde curls walked up the stairs of the basement.

"Oh hello Kiro!" A man in his late forties was cleaning somewhat of a vintage doll. "How was Beast World, I presume?"

"Really fun like always, but it feels like the fun is going away." She looked at ground in a dulled look. Fidgeting with the hem of her pale skirt, she looked up at the elder man. "Being immortal means you never get to grow up right? You always have fun, is that true."

"I believe so-" His voice paused for a few moments in thinking. Until, he realized what she was talking about. "Kiro, don't worry about never going to Beast World. You can go there anytime. You're too young to go through this idea of growing up."

"Good," Kiro said, "Because I don't want to be old as you."

A shocked Mr. White just gritted his teeth at first. But sighed only because he had at least avoided the earlier subject. Not only that, but she was just still a child. He went on, continuing to get the dust off the doll's legs. In which soon, her attention was directed towards the doll.

"She's really pretty." The blonde pointed out.

"Oh, this?" The elder man looked at the figurine, but slowly placed it down. "It's nothing really."

"She reminds of this picture." Kiro's finger pointed at a picture at the high wall.

"Don't you mean Beni?" Mr. White chuckled.

"No." He didn't look up at the picture yet. "It's that old lady." Kiro repeated.

"I thought I was the old one here-"

"I'll prove it to you!" She huffed. Soon enough, she kicked off one of her shoes at the hanging picture across the room. Running over to the wall, the picture somehow ended up fumbling into her hands, rather than glass crashing on the floor. Mr. White sat on the bench jarring at Chooki's younger cousin. However, remembered he was dealing with a child. And he was suppose to the responsible adult. Immediately, his instincts was to make sure the Kiro was okay, but he got irritatingly upset at the same time.

"Kiro, don't _ever_ do that again. You could've gotten hurt or broke something." He looked down at Kiro in a worried voice, while trying to take the photo frame away from her.

"Sorry about that..." She looked down in dismay, but took out the picture before anything else could happen. "See? It looks like that lady." Her finger was placed on a blurry photo.

"Kiro, I don't think-"

"I know she doesn't look 100% like her, but it's creepy that the doll is like her!" Her mouth blurted out. Soon, she went curious and looked at the picture carefully. At the same time, avoiding Mr. White from snatching it back by running around the shop and its small corridors. "Also, who is she? Your girlfriend?" Kiro asked, as she ducked under a low shelf to be out of reach from the him. "Or your mom?" Kneeling down on the floor, Mr. White wasn't in the best mood from running around to get back a picture. He seemed to have considered not being young enough to chase a child around. After a few moments, he finally said something.

"Oh fine, I'll tell you," He gave in. "Only if you give back the picture."

"Promise? Because I don't like it when people lie. It's a mean thing thing to do." The picture was tucked up to her chest, as if it were a stuffed animal.

"I cross my heart," He gave a sigh of relief, symbolizing an "X" on the left side on his chest. Kiro was hesitant at first, but went out to the open part of the shop. Though she held on to the photo the whole time as she jumped onto the counter. Sitting on the counter, her hand let go of the photo as Mr. WHite took it.

"So, who is she?" She looked at the picture from the corner of her eye. Looking hard at the old photo, Mr. White held his breath, but heavily sighed.

"A friend."

"Not a girlfriend-"

"No Kiro," He stated.

"What happened to her?" The blonde eyes stared more at the picture.

"Many things," Mr. White said in a solemn tone. He then looked at Kiro. "Kiro you know not to talk to strangers right?"

"Yeah yeah," She blabbed. "Ceylan told me already and Beni too!"

"Good." Mr. White stated. "Because she's a stranger. Don't ever talk to this person. She's the greatest of strangers."

"There's a greatest stranger?" Kiro's voice was confused.

"Yes there is. And that's the lady in here. So take a good look and remember that face." He pressed his thumb onto the picture.

"Why do you still have that picture then?"

"_To keep her away._"

"Well, how's that suppose to work?" She asked more questions soon after, while Mr. White tried to keep up with the questions that became about how to tie a bow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>June 5, 2036 3:07 P.M. [North America West Coast]<strong>

"Volleyball! Three-on-Three!" Chooki raced out from the parking lot onto the sand dunes of the shore. "That's what we'll do first!"

"Hell yeah!" Ceylan cheered.

"Whatever to spend this break time." Beni sighed, smiling. "Anyways, what teams?"

"I call Guren and Gen on my team!" The dirty blonde declared.

"That's no fair! All of you guys just want to beat us at a sport!" Toxsa called out.

"It's just a game guys!" Guren waved both hands. "Plus, we already lost at lazer tag-"

"Which you three won." Gen finished the redhead's sentence, sauntering along the warm beach. Toxsa then made a loser sign towards Gen, in which he ignored. Continuing, "Therefore, I think we deserve some revenge." He slightly grinned.

"Please," Beni smirked. "If we can beat you guys at lazer tag, then we can beat you guys in volleyball." Making a hand gesture of scoff.

"Okay, it's settled then, so we don't have to make a competition." The lavender eyed teen agreed. "Gen, Chooki, and I are going to be a team. And you, Toxsa, and Ceylan get to be on the same team, like we did at lazer tag." He caught the volleyball in his hands as he tossed it in the air. "See? We don't have to make this a competition."

"Let's just start already," Ceylan took the ball from Guren and went for the nearest net. "I'm serving first!" he laughed, but Chooki stole the volleyball from him first.

"Hate to break it to you, Ceylan, but _I'm_ serving first!" He simpered.

"Damn you Chooki..." The bluenette muttered angrily to him.

**_O~O_**

Over at the court, Chooki then ran over to the behind the imaginary line to start off with an overhand serve. On the other side of the court, no one was even ready yet and the ball was in contact with the sand. "Hey!" Toxsa yelled across the court. "We weren't ready yet!" In reply, Chooki smiled as he shrugged.

"It's just a game," He called back, "Right Guren?" The teen next to him nodded awkwardly, as they continued the game.

"Zero-six!" Gen tossed the ball up from his left hand as he made an overhand serve. Ceylan immediately went to bump the served volleyball and swooped down into the sand, sending it over the net. Fortunately, the ball went over the net as Chooki set it into the air. Leaving Beni and Toxsa to bump it. They both rushed to get it over the net, but soon came to realize that they were about to crash into each other. Both teammates halted to a stop, falling onto the sand. Earning a point for Guren's team already.

After awhile the game lasted halfway, With the dirty blonde's team in the leading point segment. While the other team was at a single point. The redhead announced the both scores, giving an underhand serve. Starting a rally, Toxsa then went for the simple serve and bumped it. Fortunately, it headed over the net and the auburn haired teen went for it. The aiming volleyball was just in front of him and Gen made a high jump for the spike. However, his timing went off and he ended up missing the chance to spike it.

"Thanks Gen, we needed that point." Beni smirked, getting the ball from under the net to serve. In the meanwhile, Gen hung his head low, clenching the court's net in disappointment. With the pink haired girl's team rotating, she was the one who went to serve. In results, there was no serve from Beni. An automatic point for Chooki's team this time.

Reaching the at 24-17, one team had only a single point left from winning.

"Emo!" The almond eyed teen coughed with Ceylan as they both laughed. Annoyed, Gen had tried to ignore it or he'd being doing what they exactly planned for him to do.

"Why don't you two learn to shut your mouths." Gen snapped quickly, starting the rally off with his overhand serve, saying the current scoring. Beni jumped up to set it at it neared the net on that side. Hoping for the best, the redhead got his elbows to ht the volleyball over in the far right side.

"I've got it!" Ceylan bumped it, continuing the rally. As the ball went over the net, it had been up to the height of a spike. Taking the advantage, the lime eyed teen made a curvet up to the ball, letting his right hand clap against it. The right moment of a serve went over the net, targeting Toxsa. The teen with harvest eyes then stayed still as the volleyball knock onto his forehead, leaving him to fall on his backside in the sand. He gazed at the bright sky for a moment until a familiar face blocked it.

Holding out his hand, Toxsa took Chooki's hand and sat up.

"Dude, you okay?" He looked at him uneasy. As the dirty blonde helped his best friend up.

"Y-yeah, I guess so..." Toxsa fumbled along his words. "I just need a breather."

"I say we go over the small snow cone shop," The bluenette gave a gesture over to the nearby food places.

"I wanted ice cream anyways," The green haired teen said in a dizzy voice, getting worried stares from everyone. "With bacon bits and peanut butter swirl veggie chips." He snorted.

"He's alright," Chooki smiled as he got Toxsa's arm over his shoulder. Everyone then knew that their friend was okay and headed over to get ice cream and sit under the shady seats. In time, the teen carrying his friend were a bit behind.

"I've been hit in the head more by my sister than you dude," Toxsa pointed out. "Even _you_ know that." Chooki laughed a bit, nodding. Looking at his friend helping him walk, Toxsa wondered aloud, "Hey, you seemed really worried dude. Getting an accidental hit from you isn't as worse as my sis."

"Of course I know that," Chooki replied in a calm voice. "Like you said, we need to do stuff while we're still best friends. For all who knows-" He paused. "Nevermind. Let's just go get some ice cream or a snow cone."

"Anyways, thanks for helping me up dude." The green haired teen said. "Dude, you're going _way_ too slow. It's fucking hot out here, I played volleyball, and I got hit. I want ice cream."

"Sure thing," Chooki then took Toxsa's arm off of him and lower down to the sand. "Hop on." Soon enough, Toxsa was clinging to his best friend, who carried him all the way to the ice cream shop, passing by everyone who was ahead. Once there, Toxsa lowered himself onto the patio and took a seat under the umbrella benches. "We win!" He boasted at everyone who was making their way towards the ice cream shack.

"Ah c'mon," Ceylan puffed, "How were we suppose to know it was a race?" Guren just laughed as he went went inside the ice cream shop with everyone else. "And... I guess we have have to reserve our seats outside." The bluenette plopped onto the bench.

"Damn we lost," Toxsa pouted.

"At least all of us are getting ice cream though," Ceylan gave a thumbs up. "And it's a good thing that Wakamei was somewhere else on the beach. She has the potential to rip off even Chooki's head."

"That's for sure." He laughed as everyone came back outside in the heated sun, ice cream sundaes or snow comes in hand.

"Here's your sundae Toxsa," Chooki placed the ice cream at the other side of the table.

"You should've seen the look at the cashier's face. She was definitely a new worker and freaked at your order." Beni snorted, eating some of her strawberry frozen yogurt by cone.

"Whoo! Snow cones!" Ceylan immediately took the shaved ice from the violet eyed teen. Instantly, taking a huge bite from it.

"Uh, Ceylan you do know-" Right before Guren could finished his sentence, Ceylan stood frozen and bonked his head on the table.

"Brain freeze." Gen took a sip from his chocolate malt shake.

"So worth it." Ceylan sighed happily, regaining normal temperature in back in his head. Finally getting his head back up from pounding onto the table, he sat up normally. "So, what else to do with this sudden break or day off or whatever."

"I think I want to try... Windsurfing." The red eyed teen spoke up, clicking his thoughts together. "Seems interesting."

"Not until you crash onto the water if you can't control the sail." A voice popped up. "I just got back from there as you can obviously see." Wakamei stepped over to their table. "But you still can if you want to. Although, parasailing and wakeboarding seems like fun to me also." She looked at Chooki for a moment. "So, who won the volleyball game?"

"We did." Guren smiled, eating his ice cream at the melting parts.

"Knew it." She said. "Anyways, all of you are going to be in charge of something else tomorrow. But I'll explain it back at the hotel." She gave a wave to the the group. "I'll be kitesurfing! And make sure to put on your sunblock! That means you Toxsa!" She yelled.

"Are we going windsurfing or should we do something else." Chooki asked. "It's like, already four something. We have to finish our ice cream and walk for quite a long time to get to the windsurfing place. They close at 5 P.M. Plus, we'd only be able to get a last minute if we walked. Also, none of us can't drive..."

"Wakeboarding it is then." The strawberry blonde girl put up Gen's hand. "It'll take a long time, more than windsurfing place to get there. But we can rest afterwards because they close at 8 P.M." She worked out the math in her head.

"Fine," Gen breathed. "But I have two things to ask; First, who's the one wakeboarding? And two, Beni let go of my wrist."

"I say Ceylan is a tribute." Toxsa said quickly. Everyone stared at the bluenette.

"Let's go wakeboarding then." Gen got up.

"I had no say in this!" Ceylan huffed.

"But you're always our tribute anyways," The auburn haired teen stated, getting nods from everyone else.

**June 5, 2036 6:01 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Everyone ready?" Beni asked. As everyone stood on the speed boat. They all said "yes." Except for the wakeboarder.

"Nope. No way I'm trusting pinky." Ceylan yelled at the back of the boat.

"Sorry Ceylan, but she's the only one who knows how to drive a boat. I don't know how or if it's legal, but she does and they let her." Guren called back.

"Thanks a lot for be _so_ assuring guys!" He sarcastically yelled in reply.

"You're welcome!" They shouted back at him. Starting the engine, Beni then went on to operating the boat, checking if it running properly. Beforehand, she had explained to everyone what to do while on the boat. The rope was at a good length and the boat was a high performance.

"Okay, let's start the tow at 13 miles per hour." She took the steering wheel and got the boat starting on it's path. Letting Ceylan get used to the moving boat, she, he had to get comfortable or else he'd fall off the board. "You comfortable back there?" She yelled back.

"Oh, _I_ don't know-" He before going on a sarcastic rant, the pink haired girl steered a sharp turn to make the first wake.

"I'll take that a yes." She smiled evilly. Looking back, Ceylan missed the first wake, while everyone else yelled at him missing the first wake.

"C'mon Ceylan! You can do it! If you can snowboard better than Chooki and Gen, then you can wakeboard!" Guren hollered at his friend. Receiving looks from Gen and Chooki, he held up his hands in defense, "No offense, you two are great snowboarders too." He went over the front of the boat with Toxsa and Beni. "Let's try another wake guys! I know Ceylan can do it." Running back out, he looked at Ceylan, giving him a good luck thumbs up.

"Next wake coming up!" Beni made a soft turn left, resulting in a gentle wake.

"Ceylan, that's the easiest wake!" Toxsa yelled at the bluenette. "You better do it! We didn't pitch in to see you suck at this!"

"Screw you Toxsa! I can get a wake!" Getting a tight grip on the handle, he went for the wake and let the board glide along the gentle wake. Shutting his eyes quickly for that moment, he knew he was at least a few inches off the water's surface. He breathed happily as his friends on the boat saw him attempt it at least.

"Let's try the next wake," Beni immediately took hold the steering wheel and made the right turn sharper than ever. "If you can get a few inches off the water, then get a feet off of there!"

"Fuck." Ceylan silently cursed at the back. Seeing everyone cheer for him was good enough, he's done humiliating things before, but wakeboarding isn't a way to humiliate yourself. "Alright! Let's do this!" His eyes behind the green tinted goggles focused on the wake ahead of him. Gaining focus, he let himself go and wafted the board up, releasing him into an airborne state. He could hear everyone shouting excitedly. "Hey, ya know! This is kinda fun!" The crystal eyed teen raised his voice higher.

After getting used to the wakes and skimming through the water, Ceylan grew used to the feeling of the water and board below him. In the meanwhile, Chooki went to check on Toxsa and Beni in the front of the boat. "Hey, can there be a possible way to do tricks?"

"Exactly what we're doing." Beni pointed at the speed meter. It had been placed at 23 mph. Only advanced wakeboarders did that. "Don't tell that idiot the speed or he's going to piss in his pants." She winked. Chooki just stood there, shocked at the current speed.

"Yes, we've been sneaking speeds. When is Ceylan ever that confident?!" Toxsa high-fived Beni.

"Just-" The dirty blonde tried to make words come out of his mouth. "Please lower the speed soon." With that, he walked back out.

"Want to attempt a stunt?" Gen loudly asked over the sound of the engine.

"I'm not sure-"

"You volunteered as tribute."

"Are you using that reference on purpose or something?!" Ceylan screamed, the older teen just smiled. "I fucking knew it! Damn you Gen!" The bluenette punched a fist into the air.

"This'll be the last wake! So you better make it count!" She yelled.

"Dammit."

Steering into a fine curve, Beni managed to make a professional wake and Ceylan just gapped at it. Everyone was staring at him, expecting a flip or something. Finally staring hard at the water, Ceylan clutched onto the handle bar more than ever and glissaded up to the point he twirled over his body to its backside. Falling near the edge of the boat, splashing face-first onto the water that he nose dived in. At first, he didn't expected for that to happen or the feeling of drowning. Not until something tightly gripped his life jacket's collar. Surfacing up from the water, he felt the fresh air again, until he got used to the familiar feeling of the still surface.

A towel was then thrown upon his head as he heard Guren's voice. "Dude let'a get you out of the water, I think you've been tribute for too much." He held out his hand.

"Thanks Guren," tried to reached out for his best friend's hand. But quickly came to realize he was still on a wakeboard... Instead pulling Guren into the water by the waters' force. Whoops. Surfacing his head up the water, the lavender eyes stared at Ceylan with a look. Giving a shy shrug, Ceylan said, "My bad...?"

Getting help from the older teens on the boat, everyone was soon sitting on the docks, wrapped in dry towels and legs swinging at the edge.

"Want to try that again?" Chooki laughed.

"Let the emo get his turn, so he can windsurf." Ceylan spat. Gen gave him a look. In response, he said, "You used me as Tribute just quite enough today ya know." He waved his hand at him. Scooting away from Gen, he went closer to Guren. "Also, sorry for being an idiot and accidentally pulling you into the water."

"It's alright Ceylan, I forgot that you still on the wakeboard too." He looked at the water's surface.

"Anyways, who pulled me up?" He questioned. Chooki made a gesture towards Guren. Ceypan replied with a nod, thanking the mahogany haired teen. "Also, what happened to Beni and Toxsa?"

"I think they went to food to go and calling Wakamei to pick us up." The green eyes teen mused.

"Hey, we brought back sandwiches." A voice appeared.

"Well, speak of the devil." He rested his cheek on his fist.

"We'll eat then here, then I've got some hot chocolates waiting for us." Beni, or in this case, Toxsa handed out the freshly wrapped foods to everyone. Looking at the sandwich, Gen took a small bite and stared out the distant ocean. His lips moved, but not from the chewing. "What's that Gen?" Beni sat down right next to him. Not an answer came out, so her teal eyes went to the direction he stared into.

Soon enough the western sunset was visible. No afternoon high sun, just the sun looking as if it will swim under the ocean and glow under the starry skies that would come out soon enough.

Legs swinging at the dock, the sun sets more beautifully than it ever had. Stars reminding the memories of Quarton. The sunset bringing together a friendship.

A friendship for how long?

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**June 9, 2036 7:19 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"So whatever you guys do, you better not destroy this place." Wakamei nagged as she stood taller than the six teens in front her. "I need to go do some important business up the street, so there's no one watching you."

"But there's nobody even here-" Gen tried to point out inside the empty café.

"Don't test me! I know that kids your age do stupid stuff," She snapped, "Especially from this generation. Anyways, all you guys need to do is to just watch this place." Giving the teenagers a last glance, she sighed and walked out the glass door that clinked the small, silvery bell above it.

"She's gone..." Ceylan darted his eyes at everyone.

"That means..." Toxsa continued.

"Junk food party!" Both boys ran immediately to the back.

"Dammit guys!" The remaining four chased them to the kitchen. Inside, the cakes were built and baked tall, frosting was plentiful on the racks; whether a rosy sugar or a rich blue, the frosty was packed with soft, creamy sugars. The scent of vanilla crossed within the marble cakes and cookies of all kinds hinted throughout the place. To the right, was neatly stacked ingredients of chocolate varieties, fresh fruits of berries and zests, flavorings or syrups that were used in drizzling, candied products, and the candies themselves! More importantly, like heaven for these teens with a sweet tooth.

Walking along the kitchen to avoid messing up anything, they passed along to tiers of cakes, slices of mousses or shortcakes, stacking parfaits, and natural smells descending from freshly baked or recently chilled pies of all kinds.

"Guys, aren't we suppose to be watching this place and not eating it?" Guren brought up the previous subject Wakamei fussed over recently.

"We aren't eating anything," Ceylan eyed at a white chocolate drizzled battenberg cake, "We're going to devour it-" Before his hand could even touch the counter, Chooki smacked his hand away from the food.

"Ceylan _no_," He then caught Toxsa trying to sneak a bite of a butter cream shortcake, "Toxsa, _no_."

"I don't really see the problem, it's not like a few cake slices will be missed," Beni stared longingly at the fraisiers next her elbow. Perhaps, a bit too close to those cake slices.

"Beni, don't even think about it either." Guren told the coral haired girl. "It's obvious that you even don't think about diets or calories."

"What? Me? Take cakes after becoming a good girl?" Her hands wrung up. Before a moment of silence could even happened, her hands went to the nearest platter and she ran out the kitchen. In results, Chooki and Gen bolted outside as well, leaving the redhead in charge of stopping Toxsa and the bluenette.

"Don't try any tricks-"

"Any plans?" Ceylan stared at the younger teen next to him.

"Get him out of the kitchen." His harvest eyes gave Toxsa a sneer look, as he and Ceylan picked up Guren by the elbows and dragged a surprised, kicking teen out the kitchen doors. "Now, that's what you also call 'one mind, one team' too!" Toxsa hi-fived his blue eyed partner, locking the kitchen doors on them.

"Why did I ever say that again?" Guren sat up, a bit wobbly, until the two oldest teens help him get back on his feet.

"I think we just got tricked." Gen sighed, looking through the small window of the blocked doors.

"What makes you say that?" The lavender eyed teen questioned the taller boy.

"The cake doesn't even have a single bite and Beni isn't in this part of the café." He pointed at the unharmed fraisier sitting on the countertop "We're pretty much screwed, if we don't stop a sugar rush coming from one of them." Sighing, he then gave a quick look at the kitchen doors. "Wait a sec..." His eyes stared from the doors to the entrance of the shop. "If Beni didn't go through the kitchen, then... She must've found the back door."

"You're right," Guren added on, "She didn't go through the kitchen doors!"

"Alright then! It's a plan," Chooki announced, "Guren and I will find the back door, while you watch the front entrance Gen. Okay?"

"Sure, it's better than going into air vents like those corny movies." Gen shrugged and took his station at the kitchen doors. In the meantime, Chooki and the redhead rushed out of the café entrance.

* * *

><p>"Done." Beni huffed in triumph, walking back over the counters where Ceylan and Toxsa were benched at. They didn't really go for the cakes that stood out and there were only a few small pastries and cupcakes with some homemade candy on the table.<p>

"You're going to killed for that Beni." Toxsa pointed out at her work.

"Not like you get killed everyday."

"She's got a point there Tox!" Ceylan snorted at the memories of an angry Wakamei hunting down her younger brother. Toxsa gave him a look, but proceeded to get something form the fridge.

"Let's get some business really done now." He smirked as he placed out his findingd in the fridge.

"While you idiots do that, I'll be getting to my seat in the show." Her periwinkle sandals stalked off to the next part of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Wonder if it's locked," Guren observed the back door's knob.<p>

"Well, I hope not." Chooki twisted the door knob and nothing blocked the inside of it, which he then hi-fived Guren in success of their part to the plan. Inside the café again, the dirty blonde gave a silent signal to go in a specific direction of the kitchen.

Taking the left direction, Guren walked near the chilled area of the kitchen. His steps were soft and made no thumps on the tiled floors. All he needed to do was to stop everyone from trying to mess things up in the kitchen, but that task was difficult due to the slightly younger teens. His eyes scanned every spot in this part of the kitchen to hopefully see nothing eaten or whatever caused them to get into trouble. Settling down to see everything in order, he went to the next part f the kitchen, but suddenly jumped back to see Ceylan in there.

With a nearly blown cover, he peeked out from the entrance to the next room to see Ceylan about to eat an entire pastry that seemed to have the ideal image of a displaying pastry. Sneaking up on his friend, Guren's hands slowly tried to take the pastry away from the bluenette. However, that backfired when Ceylan spun on his heel and crammed an entire cherry pie into Guren's face.

"Ahaha!" Ceylan couldn't stop his laughing from splatting a pie into his best friend's face. "I can't believe you thought I was going to eat it-" With that, lavender eyes glowered at crystal and a hand immediately went for a pie. With a large, fistful of blueberry syrup and was smothered onto Ceylan's face. The teen with garnet hair pushed him one the floor and then shoved the rest of the pie into that once laughing face.

With that being said, another splat came from the other side of the kitchen and it involved the materials of a lemon meringue pie and a trip wire. In the results, was a mess of key lime pie and lemon meringue were found in both Chooki's and Toxsa's hair.

"You're going to pay for that Toxsa!" Chooki called out, after shoving the condensed lime into willow colored hair. From this, the teen covered in lemon cremè pulled Toxsa into a headlock and proceeded to give the younger boy a noogie into the grass-like hair.

"Hey!" Toxsa cried out in fake distress of getting a noogie from his best friend. "Quit it!"

"I'm sorry, but you're not the one with nice hair here," Chooki laughed. "Don't ever try to mess with a Mason!"

* * *

><p>"Did I even check to see if the kitchen door was open?" Gen wondered out loud as he heard something from kitchen. The crimson eye boy knew Chooki and Guren managed to find a way in there, judging by all the noise coming from inside. Walking to the kitchen doors, he assumed them to be open because of the two that went to find a back door earlier. Carefully opening the door, a thick, familiar substance oozed gently onto his hair. However, it as too late to look up and an entire bucket of chocolate syrup covered his head and hair. Even through the bucket, Gen swore he heard a very recognizable burst of giggles. With effort, he pulled off the thick coated chocolate syrup bucket and proceeded to walk over to the pink hair girl.<p>

Rubbing chocolate off his eyelids, the auburn haired teen found an a bowl of sugary, strawberry jam and grabbed it from its original place. With precise timing, he poured the strawberries onto Beni's hair as she jump up to see what her best friend was doing right then. Too late, Gen had the bowl upside down and strawberry jam replaced Beni's upper body. From this, he smirked at revenge, while Beni was speechless to see her appearance messed up. Finally, she just let out a high pitched squeal from having the knowledge her hair was messed up.

Of course, this had drawn attention to the area of the kitchen and everyone saw each other in pastries and ingredients to other sweet foods. Just seeing each other covered in sugary goodness received nothing but laughter and giggles at seeing how much much of a mess they were.

Although, the fun and cracking up ended when Wakamei entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>June 11, 2036 6:52 A.M. [North America West Coast]<strong>

"Okay," Gen carefully positioned himself onto a windsurfing board. Making sure to avoid bending or the wrong angle of the sail. Pulling up his back and arm straight, he found himself balanced on the ocean waters. With the weight shifting to his back foot, his head stared out forward into the winds in the area.

From afar, everyone watched the their friend attempt windsurfing. "Aren't you suppose to have an instructor for windsurfing?" Toxsa commented, while looking at an online article on his tablet.

"He learned to do it back at Benham's beach," Chooki answered, remembering the beach back at Benham. "I think he's just refreshing to do it."

"Why are we even at the west coast if we have a beach back at Benham?" Ceylan asked, getting shrugs from everyone else.

"There's a big difference from Benham and here." Beni simply stated as she smoothed her hair away from her shoulders in the fresh, cool air of the beach they were at. "Here, it's somewhat more a free realm... Benham was made too good and that was pretty boring, but at least it was made to suit a nicer environment."

"English?"

"Benham's beach doesn't have the type of fun found _here_."

"Like what?"

"More crowds and very welcoming social events. So, we can pretty much crash a party here and there's more people here to impress and show off to." Beni zipped up her light weighted coat from the morning mist.

"Which we are **not** getting involved with." Guren commented on that subject. "We just have to work for the whole summer."

"Seriously, when do we get paid?" Toxsa piped in as he messed with the camera settings to see his piercings. There wasn't that much, but he was pretty fond of the sining metal on his face. "And I have the feeling Wakamei is planning something out as punishment from the bakery incident. I just know it." He groaned at having to be in such a boring part of the beach early in the morning. "Just need to hope she doesn't make us end up in ranch camp." He shuddered.

"Relax, maybe Wakamei forgot all about that," The redhead nervously laughed, "I think." He quickly added, as everyone glanced at his words.

"Wakamei was as angry as hell two days ago," They said, "she's not going to forgive us. That's why we snuck out and even _you_ did too."

"Okay, maybe she hasn't cooled down," Guren held up both hands in defense.

"Luckily, we found a empty beach that's covered in the fog." The harvest eyed teen looked up from his tablet and looked at the morning mist surrounding the beach. "Though, I think I remember that there's something about this place that's really dangerous." From this, if everyone was drinking something, then Toxsa's hair would be soaked. Immediately, everyone remembered Gen was windsurfing in open waters on thick, foggy morning and they ran over to the shore to call him back.

After hearing their, shouts the teen on the windsurfing board gently glided on the water towards them by the dock. Stepping off, he gave everyone a confused look and asked what was going on.

"Well, we all just found out that this place is dangerous thanks to Toxsa." The boy with aqua eyes blurted out. Upon hearing this, Gen pushed the mentioned person off the docks in a not-so-friendly manner and mouthed two words at him.

"Anyways, what's the danger with this place? I doubt there are sharks here." The teen in the red, waterproof vest asked.

"I can't really remember, but I say we find some other beach. Plus, I say we find some other place my sis won't find us." Agreeing upon finding another place, all six friends began to take a path up the hill after returning the windsurfing board.

"If it was dangerous, then you'd probably should know." Guren continued the light conversation.

"Guren, I just need a moment to refresh my memory-" Before finishing his sentence, the green haired teen yelped as something zipped past by them and somehow managed to get awkwardly caught in Chooki's arms. Being taken by surprise, the other teenager fell over and landed with a thump.

"Whoa dude, what the hell just happened-" Just as Ceylan tried to finish his sentence, someone in the distance began screaming. As a reaction his ears tried to pick up where it came from. Only to find more screams from different people. "What the-"

"Hold that thought." Toxsa stuck a finger up, as he got off of Chooki who was still in a sitting on the ground. "I remember this place, Wakamei always tried to get me to do this." He pointed at the top of the hill, over to what seemed like a summer kind of ski lodge. "We're in the recreation area. Or in this case, hell with heights, paragliding, and zip lining."

"Just great, a place where my life is on the _line_."

"Shut up Ceylan."

"No one needs to hear that."

"Especially the people here who _actually_ have a fear of heights!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ceylan responded to the last comment, "Who here is afraid of heights? Because _I_ say we all go zip lining to find out who's the scared one here. I know I can do all this stuff without clinging on for dear life."

"Zip lining...?" Chooki slowly said out loud. "No thanks."

"I'm out." Beni stated.

"No." Came from Gen's mouth.

"Ceylan, I'm sorry, but you're outnumbered right now." His best friend confessed.

"Goodbye." Toxsa waved a hand at him. From every word, Ceylan had been shot down. By now, he could've been a dead bird by all those shots from the "hunters."

"Fine then, all of you guys are scared," The bluenette huffed, as everyone shrugged off that comment. "SO scared of a single wire and your own balance. Maybe some of you are just blowing this off because of your... weight." Hearing this, everyone slowed down their walking. "Or is it because you'd rather have Wakamei hunt you down, since she'll be back down there."

"What the hell are we getting into?" The auburn haired teen, still in a grey rash guard, muttered.

"Okay, because most of you guys are scared, we're going in partners." Ceylan explained.

"Oh no, you're not going to pick the partners for us." The dirty blonde shook his head in disapproval. "I'll pick to be fair."

"Fine." He mumbled back. "Anyways, we need to find out who's the scared kid in this group. Whichever partner chickens out will be claimed the scared one out of the two. Simple as that." His porcelain shoulders shrugged easily at the plan.

"Alright, seems fair enough." Guren looked at the older teen next to him. "So what teams do you say, Chooki?"

"You can go with Gen, I'll go with-"

"Hey! We all know you'd cheat this out if you pick out Tox, so I'll nominate myself to be his partner." Ceylan wrapped a quick shoulder over the younger teen, who seemed annoyed.

"Well, Ceylan's right about that, so I guess you'll have to go with Beni." The redhead added on to his friend's point, as Chooki glance at Beni.

"Don't look at me like that." Her teal eyes rolled over to his green eyes.

"Let's go zip lining!" Ceylan got a head start up the hill. "Last one there has to pay for food!" ALong those lines, everyone sped up their strides and went up the hill after the bluenette.

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 11, 2036 11:48 A.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

"Looks like Chooki, Toxsa, and Beni aren't scared," Ceylan sat on the the benches nearby the Recreation Center building. "So I guess that leaves Gen and Guren to be the last ones zip lining and Toxsa's paying us lunch afterwards.

"You really are wanting to find out who'a scared of heights Ceylan," Guren nervously laughed, "Do we really have to do this?"

"All of us went already, Guren." Toxsa said out loud. "Wouldn't it be fair if you and Gen went zip lining?" The redhead nodded in truth, but it was cautious. "Also, let's just hurry up and get this over with."

"Right," Guren nodded as he went over to the zip lining instructor with Gen. Getting in position by what the instructor told them, the two had been all set to go. "Don't worry Gen, I doubt none of us are afraid of heights-"

"Yeah," Gen breathed in heavily. He kept his hair flip in front of his right eye and inhaled the cool, morning air. Given a skeptical look, his eyes went looking somewhere else.

"Now, it seems you two are all set," The instructor with the name tag that read, "Jeskor," started, "Enjoy the ride-" Before another word, the zipline somehow released too early, when Jeskor didn't even say the automatic command. The hanger from the zipline sped across the wire and off course of where Gen and Guren headed.

"Holy shit, I'm going to die!" Were the words that kept repeating over and over in his head. Trying to close his eyes, the fast breeze was whipping through his mahogany layered, hair. The zipline bounced from the weight of two 15-year-olds at each curve made. All in all, Gen hadn't said a single word and gripped his hands so much, that they were more like pumping fists. Sooner or later, the zipline stopped at they ended up hanging down in a young, redwood forest clearing. Guren blinked open his eyes to know they had stopped, but avoided looking down. "You okay?" Gen didn't answer, but clutched the handle bars more tightly than ever and his eyes were closed tightly. "Gen?"

"Just... get... me... off..." His head hung low and his voice was shaking. By seeing all these signs, the other teen knew his friend wasn't alright.

"Gen," Guren trailed off, "...Are you the one afraid of heights?" No answer came out. "Don't worry, they'll get over to where we're at to help us get down." The older teen only nodded, cautiously. "Anyways, while we're up here, I need to ask you something."

"Go on," Gen'a voice was quivering.

"Why didn't you tell us you were afraid of heights? Even Beni didn't point out your fear. You all kept another secret from us." The redhead questioned him solemnly. "If you did, then it would've saved us all this trouble."

"I-" The dark brunette tried to capture his words.

"I know I shouldn't be making you more scared, so you can answer me later-"

"M-more scared?!" Gen cried out, a bit shakily. "I wanted to-" He kept trying to find the more correct words, but his mouth blurted out, "I thought I could conquer my fears, if I did this damn challenge, okay?"

"Gen-"

"What the hell do you want? We're already dangling from a single wire that's sixty feet or eight stories off the ground!" His head raised up abruptly and his red eyes made eye contact.

"You just conquered your fears." Guren cheered a bit. "You stopped the scared voice and you're not closing your eyes." With widen eyes, Gen saw the risen noon sun in contrasted to the earth clearing surrounded by the young redwoods and other trees filling up the entire zipline area.

"I did, didn't I..." Gen smiled at the distance of the ocean sprayed cliffs and refreshing air beyond the forest of zip liners.

"Yeah, and I think I heard some voices to the right." Guren added and it was true. They could hear the calls of their similiarly pronounced names from familiar voices. "Hey! We're over here!" He shouted as best he can. "Hey, if you helped, then the sooner we get off-"

"Over at the clearing!" Gen shouted. Upon their words, the rescue team soon found their location as they setted up the equipment to get the two teens down from the zipline. After getting off and onto the safe ground, both of then were immediately tackled by Ceylan.

"I'm so fucking sorry guys." He apologized in the most solemn tone, as if he was about the sob out. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have pressured everyone to go zip lining."

"It's alright," Gen responded to the apology first.

"No one got hurt and that's the important thing." Gureb assured the bluenette, who was still hugging them both tightly.

"Just make sure to slap me if I ever did something stupid like this-" Without warning, Gen smacked his face as everyone was in shock.

"He's doing something stupid right now." Gen only stated. "He's the only one hugging us."

"Sometimes Gen," Beni place her hands on her hips walking over to them. "You're such a squishy, softie." Her hands wrapped around everyone.

"So group hug?"

"What do you think, Toxsa?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 13, 2036 3:57 A.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

**Toxsa's POV**

I just woke up without any reason today. Checking my tablet, that burned my eyes seeing the bright screen, the time was 3 something in the morning. Dammit, can't get back to sleep if I tried. One of those weird things happening early on my birthday.

Because there wasn't anything to do early in the morning, I had to play on the cheesy Wi-Fi for Doomsploder on mobile. Pulling out my electronics bag under the bed, I typed in my password to the laptop and had to play, until it was 5 or 6 o'clock. I know the screen was too bright for the early morning, but screw that. There's nothing to do and I can't get back to sleep.

In the monitor, I got a bunch of "happy birthday" messages and that stuff appearing out of nowhere. It's nice, but annoying to be interrupted from the game server to have some bright, neon birthday message popping up. Eventually, my eyes will hurt and I'll try to sleep in.

And boy, did that work when my eyes felt dried out and tired from all the birthday messages. What I didn't know was that the neon was stronger than usual and my eyes just burned from seeing all of it, even with the brightness settings turned down. That's it. Slam the laptop shut and I can sleep with tired eyes.

**_O~O_**

_"Who says we throw some water on him?"_

_"That's not a good idea, it would be awkward to wake up soaking wet."_

_"Wait, I've got a good idea?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, just wait for a sec. Hello waiter!"_

_"No-"_

_"Do it."_

Holy shit! Something's on my back! And it's cold! "What the hell?! An ice cube?!" I noticed that it had a cube-like shape and it was freezing. Now, I was _very_ awake. Looking up, I saw everyone, trying to not laugh at my spaz from some damn ice cube trick I know Ceylan would pull.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone called out in front of me, as I looked around to see where I'm at. Seemed kinda like a breakfast house, if you ask me. I went to look at myself and thought my friends dragged me into this place with my pajamas! Staring at the bottom of my seat, I'm glad that I had the right clothes on or that'd be embarrassing.

"First, who the hell had the idea to stuck an ice cube in my shirt?! And two, sometimes you're such idiot friends." I mumbled from being asleep 5 minutes ago. As expected, everyone pointed to Ceylan for the ice cube question. After talking for a bit, I wondered about the food. Where the hell is the food? I thought we were eating here people! "So, is there like any food-" My ear cheek felt a familiar pain that I would never get used to. Wakamei was pinching my cheek because of my latest comment here.

"Relax Toxsa, we've got food. Just hold your horses." She mocked my wanting for some breakfast.

"Say, who got me dressed anyways?" I asked because I couldn't stand an awkward and silent table. Trust me, the awkward silence is just plain creepy.

"Chooki did." Beni twirled her fork across the napkin. "We couldn't take you here if you were just wearing a tank top and... bot shorts." I could hear that snort from the last part of that sentence and got annoyed. When you've fought on Quarton in the past, you find many ways to code name stuff here on Earth. Apparently, "bot" is "butt" or in this case, "booty." Yep, I wore tight shorts while sleeping.

"Ha ha..." I played along and laughed sarcastically as the pink haired girl was trying to holding back laughter, like Ceylan tried to do also. "What's taking so long for the food to arrive? I'm starving!"

"Just wait a couple more minutes dude." Chooki said to me, patting my back when I laid my face on the table to think about the dish we just ordered. Luckily, no one brought up the birthday beat down or else I'd be in pain by now. "Speak of the devil, here's breakfast."

"Thank Boreas," I said on the table. I lifted my head up and ended up drooling more than how much I did in my sleep! "Holy..." It was a huge stack of pancakes that made a cake and well... It's pancakes! A cake made of pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream as the frosting. At the bottom was a bunch of fruit that was just for decoration. It even had a lot of bacon at the top! Right now, I stabbed my fork into it and everyone got irked by it.

"Hey! Aren't you going to blow out the candles?!" Guren called out. Answering his question, I stood up on my seat and grabbed as much bacon as I can, while blowing out the candles.

"There. You happy?" I started sticking the bacon into the maple syrup that was in between the stack of pancakes.

"If you didn't blow out those candles, then you'd still be 14." Gen was mocking my age. Nice.

"Hey, it's my birthday! You can't say that!" I sliced my side of the pancake and put it on my plate.

"That reminds me..." Wakamei's voice had that smooth sounding tone, that is _never_ a good sign. I sunk into the table, but she grabbed my elbow just in time to call out something I was familiar with. "Birthday smack down!"

"Please no!" Attacking my defense, she then punched me at least 14 times on the back, as everyone casually sat on the table to enjoy my birthday breakfast. Thanks guys. After the birthday beat down, she told us that she was going to the bathroom as I tried to sit back up on the table. "I hate you guys."

"Same from us as a gift." Ceylan smirked as I went back to eating the pancakes. Though, there wasn't much bacon left. "Who the hell took all the bacon?!" No one didn't answer, except I could see silent forks waving towards Beni. Didn't see that coming. I thought she'd only take the fruit. Either way, I mouthed two words silently.

"You can have some of mine." Chooki offered.

"Thanks." I said. "But first let me at her!" I tried to get across the Chooki to make a strangling motion towards Beni, but she scooted back and I just fell over on Chooki instead. "Screw you." I mumbled into the seat. "Also, I'm too lazy to get up from here." Even if my position was awkward, I didn't care.

"Dude, get off." Chooki tried to pry me off by pulling my body up. In results, he did get me off as I expected him to do. However, Wakamei came back and I got scooted onto his lap by accident and got off right away because I realized that I wasn't eating my own breakfast and focusing on my friend. Finally a good summer for once. I hope it just stays this way with Chooki and everyone else.

Though, I knew Wakamei had a plan for the next few weeks in this summer. Everyone's _definitely_ going to hate me for this.

Please be a job that won't end up making me a punching bag. With cherries and turkey wrapped apple slices on top.

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**June 15, 2036 6:58 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Summer camp?!" Everyone was rushing to the newly opened, bullet train as they dragged their bags against the polished tiles. The train was leaving for 7:00 A.M. And unfortunately, everyone barely had much time to pack the day before. In results, they shoved random piles of clothes and supplements into their bags and rushed over to the train station.

The station itself was a spectacular sight with its modern style in the urban area. Tiles beneath them were glowing white, the natural sunlight hit the clear windows and solar panels above. The sounds of foreign people and their activities down by the large, viewing maps. The air conditioning surrounded your presence after being out in the heat of the sun. Drink vendors and small food businesses getting into the rhythm of active atmosphere. Bustling footsteps everywhere, people trying to rush as the six teenagers are right now.

One was a redhead trying to rush as best as he could, without the delays of bumping into people. The next teen had been a bluenette cheating to get there by finding a cart to ride his way on and making he sure he didn't get caught. The dirty blonde didn't find it to be a hassle and easily evaded the obstacles of the diligent place, while getting at the train on time. A spiky green-haired teen was stalking along, in a pissed manner, but was then kicked by an older girl with pine green hair, so he could pick up the pace. Along with Chooki, and auburn haired teenager was able to make his way to the train. Lastly, a light strawberry blonde went off in a casual, speed walk, with her luggage wheels rolling across the floor.

All six teenagers fumbled onto the train seats, as the young adult held onto rail.

"So..." The boy with green tinted goggles began, "Toxsa, what's this and about Summer Camp?!"

"Yeah, it can't be that bad." A girl with blush, long hair added in. "I thought this was suppose to be a 'punishment.' Ceylan and I are decently good with kids."

"It is a punishment and you guys are acting too chill about it!" Toxsa told the two, who had been getting their luggage onto the upper shelves.

"Well, you need to take a chill pill yourself-" Ceylan mocked.

"Do** not** underestimate my sis, dude." Toxsa pointed out. "Summer Camp isn't suppose to fun ever since the Bakery thing-" The boy with lavender eyes then held his hand over Toxsa's mouth and laughed nervously.

"Don't think it's a good time to mention that," He told the younger teenager. Luckily, Toxsa's sister didn't seem to be engaged with the conversation and kept checking her the meanwhile, the group of six decided to move into the other car for their private conversation.

"Look guys, she's not going to send us to Summer Camp just like _that_." Toxsa huffed as he plopped himself onto the bench. "I mean, this _is_ suppose to be payback because of what happened less than a week ago."

"I agree that we're not off the hook, but Summer Camp? Really?" Chooki whistled as he leaned against the leather seats.

"Unless, it's boot camp or something." Gen said. In reaction to this idea, everyone froze up and Toxsa immediately began to to try to get off the train by making a break for it and screaming that he didn't want to go to boot camp. Chooki and Gen were able to pry him back onto the train, as onlookers looked strangely at the six teenagers. "Hey, I said _'Unless.' _Not that we will be going to boot camp."

"Gen's right, I don't think Wakamei would go to far to send us to boot camp." Guren explained, as harvest eyes gave him an irritated look.

"Hey, don't jinx that." Beni opened one of her closed eyes.

"Yeah, jinx this instead," Ceylan then whispered, "Jinx '_booty_ camp' why don't you-" Upon this, Beni knocked Ceylan's head as she took her seat next to Chooki's.

"Shut the Hell up, I'm trying to sleep." Beni then waved off a small goodbye and tried to get back her hours of no sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 15, 2036 9:04 A.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

"Forget the train ride, taking the bus is terrible." Ceylan mumbled as the windows were passing dull forests and rocks. That happened to be, since it wasn't meant for modern usage and the windows were shut tight. Making the nature of canebrake forests tedious and a sight of fades. That gad been the site from the inside of the worn bus.

"Why are we even taking this old scrap of metal to get to whatever place we're going to?!" Toxsa droned, as Wakamei smacked him for the fifteenth time. "Hey, you haven't even told us why we're going or anything at all!"

Giving her young brother an irritated look, Wakamei just gave a heavy sigh. "Look guys, I don't really know how you'd deal with this idea because it requires discipline, communication, and cooperation." She then continued, "To shut you kids up, I'll just say that you guys will now be camp counselors whether you like it or not."

"Don't tell me, you're-" Toxsa pointed out his finger.

"Ditching you with a bunch of children? Yeah." Wakamei smirked.

"I'll just pray that they aren't preteens." Beni had the heel of her ankle sandals against the old windows. "Preteens are annoying."

"Agreed, we already have Toxsa-" The bus halted to a stop before Ceylan could finish. Everyone got off to see the place, which had surprisingly take on a more present-day look than what the trees had shown earlier on the bus ride. The campsite was fairly cleaned on a daily basis and nothing seemed to be on bad conditions. The buildings and cabins were made of polished, non-synthetic material. The trees were aligned in an order as if to create its own territory. Outside, the children of 7-9 years old stood around with their bags and waiting for something to happen. And as you can guess that event had to be the arriving teens.

"Alright you guys," Wakamei huddled them into a group circle, "The original Supervisors called in late, so that's why none of them aren't assigned to their cabin probably. Anyways, each of you will be going in pairs and you just have to go with everything I say." She gave a stern look at everyone, who flinched a bit. "Got it? Let's move out." She then headed for what seemed to look like an outdoor stage or amphitheater.

"I think I just found out how she's getting revenge..." Chooki whispered to Toxsa as they casually walked over to the Camp's main Entrance. Toxsa nodded in agreement.

"Heya guys! Welcome to Camp Sardonyx! My name's Wakamei and I'm going to be one your Supervisors this Summer! Sorry for the wait, but they'll be here late, so I guess you guys want to unpack all of your things and head out to have some fun! Don't cha?" The young adult with dark, pine hair announced on the stage. Triggering the shouts and happy cheers from the kids. Loud enough that some of the older people there needed to cover their ears. Guren and Gen started to cover their ears, but Ceylan had probably been the only one in their group who was pretty happy himself.

Just then, a few people were rushing to the stage, as Wakamei handed the microphone to them. With the switch, the man then spoke out loud to the children with the same amount of enthusiasm, "Hey guys! I'm on of your other Camp Supervisors and sorry 'bout being late and all! Because you with all that technology we have in this year that I should probably retire by now, ya know?" Taken as humor, all the kids started laughing again as he finished the rest. "Anyways, 'cause I'm so old, I'll hand off the microphone to this young lady who gave her time to be with you guys! Why don't we all learn to respect and treat her nicely, right guys?" He then excused himself off the stage and rushed back to get things organized with the Camp.

"Alright, you heard your elderly members. Quiet down please. I'll be taking the job right now and assigning you your Cabins, along with the areas to them..." Her voice then told everyone their Camp Counselors and Cabin Numbers. As the other six talked among themselves from the noise.

"This place is going to be torture with all that screaming," The younger teen muttered.

"Not like we hear you scream all the time," Gen pointed out, as Toxsa was creating an angry fist.

"Fight me-"

"And those following names will be in the Fons Cabin #10, with Toxsa and Beni!" Wakamei announced the following names and ushered them up to the stage to greet everyone. In the meanwhile, Toxsa mouthed the words, "You got lucky this time." As they were intoduced to their group, Wakamei then announced the next next names of the children going in Autumnus Cabin #4. "Heard that? You'll be with Guren and Chooki and they're great people too!" Wakamei continued on to the other Cabins and Numbers, until she got near the end of said Cabins. "In Hiems Cabin #7, your counselors are Gen and Ceylan." From this, the mentioned teens both gave each other that awkward, skeptical look. Mainly knowing that it wouldn't end well.

"Oh great, I'm stuck with the emo-" Ceylan muttered, but Gen heard him and elbowed the younger teenager. Wakamei stared daggers at them, while keeping her smile to the crowd. Flinching the two boys, they both ran up to the stage to do self-introductions as fast as they could. As soon as that was done with, they both ran off the stage to find their Group and get to their Cabin in one piece.

_**O~O**_

"Is everyone here?" Gen asked, as he read the clipboard silently to himself. He read off the names as each kid signaled they were there. On the other hand, Ceylan was acting like a child himself and kept ushering to get to the cabin already. Red eyes became annoyed, "Ceylan, you act younger than these guys. How are you even in high school?" With that said, the bluenette huffed and decided to go walking up to the cabin himself. They passed Lily of the Valley and arrowhead flowers, bindweeds, and daisies in their snow colored, breeze. Creating a "blanket" of floral white petals. Reaching the Hiem Cabins, the path was then becoming into an arbor of multiflora rose trees and softly glowed in the heated light. Finding the cabins, their group stared in awe at the vintage designs of the beau blue painted cabins.

"Wow, this camp's pretty fancy," Ceylan flipped through the pamphlet to find out why everything was quite elaborate. "Guess that the rich people decided to donate their money to make this camp 'more prettier' with custom stuff." He shrugged it off, as he took the keys from Gen and running off to Cabin #7. "Last one there will get a a burnt marshmallow in their nose!" With that, all the children just laughed and ran with him.

"Why do kids even fall for that kind of thing?" The auburn haired teenager sighed, as he walked up the gravel-made stones. He then pulled the small booklet of the Camp's history and skimmed through it. Adjusting his duffel bag, he put away the book. "Even though the appearance of this place has changed, its camping spirit always stays the same." Gen thought to himself, opening the door to his cabin. Only to be greeted by the smack of a pillow in his face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 15, 2036 10:47 A.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

**Gen's POV**

I'm not there in the cabin for like, what? Five minutes. And the idiot's already starting a pillow fight.

I looked inside the cabin, hoping that it was just as good on the inside like the outside. It had the same type of elaborations, but there was something strange about the place. Even though it has a modern look, no electrical outlets were to be found or window screens. The place was nice and looked peaceful to live in, but the technology was snipped right off the picture.

But now, I had to deal with a pillow fight and not with the cabin design. I looked to my right where the pillow struck my face and as I already knew, it was Ceylan. I gave him a warning glance, as he let the pillow drop on the floor.

"Drop the pillows." I looked at everyone, as they immediately held up both hands as if I would start arresting them. With an internal facepalm, I looked at the schedule and saw that we were to get back down to the dining hall around noon. I looked back up again and told everyone to unpack and that we were leaving by noon. I then got to the side door reserved for the Counselors and threw my bag on the bed because I didn't really need to do much. Since, the beds were already made and set out. Meanwhile, the campers in the other room were getting help from Ceylan. Now, if only they had sound-proof walls...

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 15, 2036 11:19 A.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

"Man, I hate my sister already..." Toxsa mumbled under his breath as he and Beni were taking a path of primrose, sweet peas leaves, and clovers growing high and natural. Orchid trees spruced in coppices by the sides of the actinolite stone walkway. The grass was recently cut a few days ago because its strong scent faded up to the tall stalks of the cosmos flowers.

"I somewhat agree with you right now," Beni sighed, as she dragged her wheeled luggage on the naturally, chiseled stone. She managed to kept up with the rest of the campers and made sure they were staying all together in a group. Her dark blue shorts contrasted the entire area of spring colors. Looking at Toxsa for a moment, Beni took a flower pot from a nearby picnic table and gave a silent signal to the kids behind her and Toxsa. With the flower pot, her hands placed it with his hair, but he had been too tired from walking to notice. Although, the kids had giggled a bit that he was literally a human plant now that his "grassy green" hair just "grew" a flower.

"Hey, now that I think about it..." Toxsa muttered, as they reached their cabin. "Why is our group a mix?" Beni didn't seem to take note of the question at first, but then she gave him a skeptical look when she thought about it.

"Well, I guess it's for the kids who don't feel comfortable with a single gender." She answered back.

"Wait-" The teen with harvest eyes thought for a moment, stepping into the celadon room. "Oh, I get it now."

"Yeah, but why us?" Toxsa shrugged. The girl with pink hair had just told the kids to unpack because they were leaving right away. After settling down for a few minutes, they went out again. Leaving the olive green cabin area, they were walking down the path and some gardener ran up to the group.

"You! Give back that flower please," He said, pointing to a confused teenager with jade hair. While everyone else were giggling behind his back, the gardener plucked the flower pot off his head and went back to his work, mumbling something about punks these days. With that, Toxsa then gave Beni an annoyed look as she smiled widely from the recent event.

"DAMN YOU BENI!" He then started to chase Beni around, but he had been too slow. Or it was the fact that he wasn't more athletic than her. Because she ran faster than he could reach to get her.

"This is how you run like a 'prince,' kids!" She laughed back Toxsa and their group as they decided to race with her too. If this were an actual race, Toxsa's will be in last place.

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 15, 2036 11:39 A.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

"So you guys all set?" Chooki set his hands on his waist, as Guren opened up the cabin door. All the kids replied with cheerful nods and gestures as they headed out the door. They left the caramel colored cabins and into the wooden grove of rich trees and arbors arching with red morning glories. Alongside the path grew the tall stems of giant sunflowers contrasting to the height of the buttercups. Behind the sunflowers were poppies of many types to create its theme of Autumn colors.

"This type of revenge doesn't seem all bad, it's just some extra work for the community ." Guren spoke out loud, as Chooki nodded in agreement .

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" He added in. A gardener nearby had just sneezed and they both looked at the person. "Well, besides allergies."

"Hey, let's try memorizing these names on here," The redhead pointed his pen at the clipboard's papers.

"Sure," Chooki nodded as they both started to read off the list of names and recognizing the kids by their appearance and voice. Walking over the small garden bridge, the two spotted Beni happily skipping from her cabin's path, as the other children followed her. "Knowing Toxsa, he'd probably be last in the group." The dirty blonde stifled a laugh as his words came true. And Toxsa was basically the last person to get out.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing Gen and Ceylan are already here." Guren remarked, "Gen's just that kind of guy who always does what he's told. I hope he can learn to better relax and have fun here."

"This 'payback' is going to be fun for us, but not for him though," The older boy joked, "And Toxsa too, because you know-"

"Think you could get away with sneaking past me like that! Think again bubblegum-" Toxsa could've finished that sentence, if it weren't for Guren and Chooki to rush over and cover his mouth. They both held up silent signals while smiling, making Toxsa flinch for a moment.

In reply, Beni stuck out her tongue as she told the other kids to follow her to the dining hall. Inside, the round tables were arranged into sections of four. But even with that said, the menu was the same for all. However, the decorations were purposely set to match each theme. At the front left side, the windows were stained aqua green and artificial cracks were lining alongside the frames. The pine tables were polished to a gold and the centerpiece was a clear jar of sand and seashells. To the right front side, the tables were mahogany, with antique windows tinted of gold specks. The centerpieces had usually taken a harvest crop wrapped with ribbons.

By the back on the right hand side, was blooming with colors and flower bouquets as centerpieces. The windows were at their clearest, taking in a rich amount of sunlight. Tables were painted with weaving patterns. Finally, the back left side was a "pure" theme. Many things were well cleaned and whitewashed to create this undisturbed environment. With that said, the delicate engravings and undrawn curtains contrasted to the centerpieces of geometric candy bowls.

"I swear, what is with this camp..." Beni pondered aloud, as she and Toxsa were pushed to the back right corner tables with their group. At the same time, Chooki and Guren were dragged to the right side in the front too.

Up towards the front, another Supervisor was up and telling everyone to be quiet.

"Alright everyone, quiet down." She declared in a loud voice, so it can be heard. "Before serving lunch, we'll be covering a few basic things." From this, you could hear the groans of dismayed kids. "My name is Alma, and I'm one of your supervisors, you'll need to know just a few rules, so everyone can be safe and we can respect each other's time here. First, no going off from this area or going into private and/or areas that aren't part of this camp. Second, you guys go to bed at ten o'clock P.M. and wake up at six o'clock A.M. So don't go sneaking off after dark. Third, stay safe and do not take any risks that are connected to any health problems you may have. Next, don't bully or disrespect each other. If this happens, then just tell one of your counselors or an adult. Again, please have some respect for those around you. That includes the place, so don't chew any gum or litter around this camp. Finally, all of your activities will be explained further after you guys can get some food from here. So conch tables near the entrance, the blue green tables, can go first. Then the whelk tables are next, that's the orange area. Next up will the bonnet tables with flowers, and finally the dosinia tables next to my right side will go."

With that, the first table went up to get their meal. Today's menu was of spinach and artichoke melts, buttery tuscan bread sandwiched with melting cheeses of chopped artichokes and minced spinach and grilled chicken slices. Followed with the cool deli sandwiches and fruit salad of plump peaches, cubed apricots, and nectarines. In the meanwhile, there was no soda to be found due to the Owners of the Camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Beni's POV<strong>

For a camp, this place is seriously high class. I mean, the cabins and now the food, I took the main lunch dish and it just has to be the best thing I've ever eaten! Who knew being a camp supervisor would be this great; free food that's always interesting and new, not having to deal with dumbasses on the beach. It's great and all! That's the life I guess...? Now that I think about it, I feel like there's something different. Like something's wrong-

Right, I play as a friend now. Not a foe when I was still a Tenkai Knight.

Up to my chest, I could still feel it even now and I could remember my ventures through Quarton, my struggles on Earth, everything.

But right now, I had a strange sensation. Liken somebody's after-

"Hey Beni, what do ya think of camp?" I turn to see a seven-year-old, with an ash blonde hair in a bob-cut. She or he was definitely enjoying her first day here, as I was. The only problem I would have here are the screaming children. But hey, I have to deal with Toxsa and Ceylan everyday, so maybe these guys are more mature.

"It's going great so far!" I answer, while they threw a couple more questions at me. Luckily, all of them were generic and didn't lead to personal experiences and my group was looking great so far.

"Beni, pass me the jelly!" Toxsa's arm was reaching over the table to get the small packets of spreads. Wow, the food's already good and now you're sabotaging it. I got a a random packet and purposely targeted it at his forehead. He probably didn't notice.

"Alright, if anyone goes by 'nicknames,' then tell me now." I just pulled out the name chart right then and there to write what everyone had to say. I assumed they would have preferences, despite being young. Because I just needed to stop biting that weird feeling, I wrote everything down before the activities supervisor walked up.

"Everyone got their food because I know I have mine!" The giggles started up from the corny joke, but I didn't feel like laughing and I smiled at the crappy joke. Continuing their announcements, he was Damia and listed all the activities with their rotations for each day. The only activity that caught my attention was for the 9 year-olds only. Great. Looks like I'll have to be ditching kids. Toxsa then looks at me when he heard the same activity, so pretty much we'd have to make a plan to ditch them for an hour or two. "Okay then, we also have made-up camp games in between activities and a campfire every night. So, I guess it's okay to say that it's time for me to get off the stage!" And just like he said, his ass was off that pedestal and in with the crowded dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 15, 2036 1:43 P.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

"Should we do activities first or just everyone relax back at the cabin?" Guren looked at the current day's schedule of that day.

"I say we go against Hiems Cabin #7, in softball." Chooki answered back. "These guys should build up their strength for tomorrow."

"Right..." Guren awkwardly trailed off. "Plus, knowing Ceylan, he'd probably go for more cheerful activity."

"And you know Gen. He'd already make a bet with Ceylan, where he can win against Ceylan."

"True, but he might also just stay at the cabin."

"Boring-"

"Okay, fine. Let's just give them a quick call and see if they're free," The younger boy then went to his wrist application and contacted his friend. With the call being answered, Guren greeted the bluenette to see if their cabins could go against each other.

"I guess I could go, but I don't want to do it for nothing." Ceylan stated. "Well, except beating Chooki at the game-"

"If it's a bet you want, then it's a bet you get!" Chooki pulled Guren's wrist close to him and grinned. As Guren was nervously laughing and going along with all this, Chooki had made the bet. "Losers have to give up their desserts at dinner, while the winners gets them."

"Deal," Ceylan immediately hung up, while the dirty blonde awkwardly chuckled when he gave back control to Guren's arm.

"You guys need to calm down sometimes," Guren checked to see their group stayed on track with walking down to the softball field.

"Hey, I made an appropriate bet," He pointed out. "For all we know, Ceylan would've done something stupid and the loser will have to lose their dignity."

"True."

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 15, 2036 2:07 P.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

**Guren's POV**

"What even the difference between baseball and softball?" I asked Chooki because they both are the same type of sport, right?

"Well, softball is pretty much it's name. It's a much 'softer' game, while baseball is more hardcore." He answers my question. Why did they make a "soft" version of baseball and renamed it? Sure, the rules are differ, but it's basically the same concept. Looking across the fence, I could see Ceylan's and Gen's Cabin group who prepared early just as we did. Looking back at Chooki, we all had to get in on one of his "sport huddles." With a quick discussion of what we were going to do to win, he then made sure we knew how to play because we didn't want any "I don't know how to play" kind of situations and ended up losing.

What amazes me is that we were all doing this because of a bet for desserts.

But for Chooki, he was doing it for his pride. Like, calm down. You're a perfect kind of guy already-

Well, besides being "perfect" at fishing, but still. We're trying to let these kids have fun and enjoy their time at camp.

After our team's huddle, Gen and I had decided which team will be in the dugout and on the field. In the mean time, Gen had made a restriction to batting and pitching.

"Only the kids get to bat and play the game. Camp counselors have to pitch and catch only." He stated out loud.

"Right," I gave him a nod and went to my spot at the center to start pitching, as he went in as referee.

For awhile the game went pretty well and there were only a few minor scratches. After few fouls, we kept switch back forth with our playing positions. Right now, my team was a point behind Ceylan's team, but my team was still enjoying the game. Although, my worries landed on Chooki, who was being referee for this round. I was at the dugout to watch their team, in case they tried to attempt something sneaky back there because the dugout is usually where a lot of things happen and kids think think they could get away with what they say in there.

From the looks of it, their team just need a homerun to win. Guess Ceylan's team is going to win because he pretty much acts as young as them. So I guess he's in it for the desserts. That's the only explanation to why he would be winning at this point.

"Ceylan, you have to pitch the ball higher." Gen, called across his position of being the catcher.

"I think i get that!" He stamped his feet from the small mound of dirt.

"Well, get the ball higher." Gen said. "This kid can't swing any lower."

"Okay!" And Gen has done it again, where Ceylan gets annoyed enough to lose control of where he's pitching and oh-

_**O~O**_

"What happened?" My eyes finally opened to see myself in in room of whitewashed walls and it's matching ceiling. For a moment, I knew I was somewhere else, but couldn't quite remember-

Augh, why does my head hurt-

"Holy shit, you're alive!" Right then and there, I was pulled into an embrace as I was trying to piece back my previous thoughts. Thanks Ceylan. "I'm sorry about what happened!"

"What's going on, though?" I kept on asking.

"This guy accidentally knocked you out with softball." Chooki then gestured towards my best friend, who kept apologizing to me.

"It's okay Ceylan, I know it was an accident." And it really was. Since I wasn't paying attention and the ball was faster than my head.

"Can we just all notice that Guren got knock out. _With a softball_." Toxsa suddenly appeared out of nowhere as he sat on one of those spinning stools.

"And _not_ a baseball." Beni entered the room also.

"Wait, why're you guys here?" Because I remembered that their groups weren't with ours.

"You do _not_ want to know-" Toxsa was then interrupted by Beni.

"He fell into a blackberry bush." I had to cringe at that thought for a bit because of all those thorns.

"Must've been painful." I commented, as Gen got in on the scene.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't hear any screaming from the other room." I blinked for a moment, but then I realized what happened earlier.

"I don't want to talk about that experience." And I didn't really need to know either.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I decided to use the term "Wrist Application" for the "watches/phones" everyone wears on their wrist. Due to the fact that there was no official source to what they are or what they're called. **

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Please note that the focusing characters are in highschool. Therefore, they will use foul language because I have been a Freshmen in highschool. __Freshemen **do** use more language than what is expected of them. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>June 19, 2036 6:21 A.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

The sunlight softly peeked through the linen curtains of the cabin as field green eyes slowly opened up. Camp had lasted for a few days now and this became a daily ritual. Getting up, Chooki stretched his arms and hopped onto the hardwood floor.

"Morning Guren!" He said to the redhead who had just gotten up.

"Good morning to you too," He yawned in reply, while rubbing his eyelids.

"Today seems fun, we get to go on a picnic and swim at the lake!" Chooki grabbed his swimming trunks as Guren looked at him sleepily.

"I think we should be getting the kids ready, Chooki." The redhead laughed nervously, as Chooki did exactly he said.

"Yo, wake up! We're going swimming guys!" He opened the door to the bunk bed rooms, yelling so.

"Not what I really meant..." Guren sweatdropped, as he got into the private showers. Chooki just shrugged as he got his and Guren's backpack ready for the trip. After Guren got out, the dirty blonde raced into the shower cabinet. In results, a gush of air blew in front of the violet eyes before they had a chance to close. "Yeah, I'll just got check to see if everyone's ready too."

**June 19, 2036 7:48 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Can't you be a bit more happy about going on a picnic?" A hand waved in front of Gen's breakfast. Gen just gave Ceylan a look as he pushed away his hand. Ceylan continued bothering the red eyed teenager, but Gen remained to eat his breakfast of toast and blackberry yogurt.

"Fine, I'm looking forward about the picnic." Gen finally said, "Now will you stop bothering me?"

"What a way to put happiness into words," Ceylan fumed as he just went to talk with the kids near him. Gen just sighed and hoped to avoid the blue haired teenager on the hike.

"I swear, you're going to be that one kid who loses his shorts-"

"Excuse me, but I'm that one kid who would go skinny dip-" Before the bluenette finished his argument, Gen then lost his appetite and stamped on Ceylan's foot.

"Are you even a good influence to minors?!" He said, walking out of the dining hall. And Ceylan then had to make up an excuse for nearly mentioning skinny dipping.

**June 19, 2036 8:15 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Better pack up because we're going down to the lake," Beni clapped her hands, as she went into the private room for Camp Counselors. "I'm just going to be in it for food actually." She laughed a bit as she packed up some of her stuff in a coral beach bag.

"I just hope Wakamei doesn't pushes me into the lake, again." Toxsa grumbled, shoving his clothes into a small backpack.

"Everyone pushes you into the water-"

"No! The way Wakamei pushes me into the water makes me look pathetic and weak!"

"That's what you are already." Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Look-"

"I literally have a faster mile time than you."

"Screw you." Toxsa spat.

"Let's just go on the hike already." Beni huffed as she got out of the Counselor's room. Toxsa mumbled as he followed afterwards, leading the kids out of the cabin.

"Beni, I think it's a good time to mention that it's a perfect time to pull out a prank war soon." Toxsa runs up to her pace.

"Prank war?" She replies with a confused voice. "I thought we were camping."

"Oh right, you haven't actually gone camping for real." He murmured, while adjusting his backpack. "Okay, like, it's a tradition everyone in camp does. Even though camps keep banning it, everyone still does it. It's basically the same thing; a prank war." The girl with pink hair nodded amusingly. "Against cabins."

"Now I'm interested," Beni gave a small smirk.

**June 19, 2036 9:23 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Alright kids, now that we've gotten to know each other and the camp more, I've got a favor to ask you." Ceylan spun his heels as he was walking up the trail. "The cabin leaders, Toxsa and Beni are my enemies as some may know."

"Keep walking, I don't want our cabin to be known as the slow kids." Gen remained in his long strides, forward.

"Don't listen to him, he's boring." The teenager with goggles pointed at Gen, who attempted to pretend he wasn't listening. "Anyways, we've gotta do a prank war-" Someone in the group raised their hand. "We're breaking the rules, but I promise you won't get caught." The hand went down.

"Rules are made for a reason, you know." The auburn haired boy stated.

"Rules are why you can't throw a rock at me-" Something bonked him on the head that moment.

"Yeah, but I can knock with a synthetic one." Gen said, putting away the fake rock.

"And this is the reason to stay in school, kids." Ceylan announced.

**June 19, 2036 10:37 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"I think I have a bad feeling about something," Chooki said in a concerned voice. He and Guren were jogging up the rocky path and their group wanted to take a quick rest.

"Why?" Guren took a sip of his water.

"Toxsa has been less complain-y." He replies.

"That's kinda true, but it can't be that bad-"

"I say he's planning something." He said quickly, continuing in his thoughts. The redhead just went with it as he looked at the redwood sprouts on the ground. Chooki suddenly stood up and a slammed his fist on the palm of his hand. "A prank war!"

"I know he's done that in the past, but Wakamei's here-"

"Guren, you don't understand. It's a prank war." He said, arms raised. "A prank war."

"I guess we'll just have to be on our guard then-"

"Exactly." Chooki said in a deadpan voice, as Guren scooted to the opposite direction from him.

"Maybe let's just go back to hiking," He got up, getting their cabin group in check.

"Oh right, let's get back to jogging-"

"They need their energy to swim too." The redhead started walking as the kids did too.

"Fine, be that way," Chooki huffed as he started jogging at that moment.

"Don't worry, he'll be back." Guren smiled back at the group of kids. As they were chattering away about what they saw on the hike, Guren stopped when someone shouted aloud that there was a flashing light across the mountain. His lavender eyes scanned the scenery, but they had the density of a thick forest.

Along the rock and dirt trail, were small shrubs and nature found weeds.

"Do you think we'll find a monster on the woods?" One of of them started a conversation.

"I doubt that, but there are really large animals." He reassured, but they kept staying stuck on the subject and Guren was somewhat getting tired of the subject. "Though, they don't really want to get out. It's kinda like how you don't want to get out of your room when you're playing video games-" Suddenly, someone then tackled Guren from the the right as Guren fell on the ground.

"Guren! I'm so sorry, I thought you were Toxsa's cabin group for a sec," Ceylan then got himself off of the redhead, who was laying on the ground. After dusting himself off, he then held an arm out to help Guren up. Instead, Ceylan fell onto the ground himself and dragged Guren on top of him. "What the-"

"Sorry about falling on you Ceylan!" He jumped right back up.

"Don't be, but I think someone threw something at me," The teenager with goggles searched his face and found nothing. When his hands searched the ground he found a grape. "Who threw this grape at me?!"

"I did," Gen was walking down the trail to where they were at. "Ceylan, Toxsa's group isn't even here yet."

"Where's your cabin group?" Guren asked him, as he was dusting himself off.

"At the picnic already, but he, wanted to be the 'first' to prank someone." Gen answered, pointed at Ceylan who was still complaining about a grape thrown at him. "Anyways, the lake isn't too far up. So you'll get there as soon as you guys go back to walking again." He advised, nodding to the forward direction. "We can just ditch Ceylan here."

"I'm right here you know!"

"Let's just go before Toxsa appears-" Gen gave a skeptical glance to Guren's cabin group. "Where's Chooki?"

"On a jog, I guess. I thought he'd be here right now-" The redhead then had a realization. "Yeah, let's get to the lake soon."

"Toxsa, I'm assuming." He replied.

"Maybe, just a bit." Ceylan tagged along the two other teens who were walking back up the trail. Once they got there, a few other cabin groups were already resting or playing under the clear sky. The place was a simple meadow with a lake at the center and surrounding trees with full, summer leaves. There wasn't much sand in the lake, but stones and small pebbles took place instead. For the most part, it had seemed pleasant. However, the trace of civilization had been visible through the signs and tables there.

"The food's not being served yet, though. They want all the cabins to get here to avoid that urban myth." Gen looked at the lake. "Anyways, and you can just leave the your cabin to do whatever want here. Just keep an eye on them from time to time."

"Urban myth?" Guren thought aloud.

"You know that myth, where you have to wait for thirty minutes before swimming after eating." Ceylan playfully punched Guren's arm, as the kids from his cabin roamed to find their other friends.

"Right, I remember now." He replied, taking a seat on a boulder nearby.

"Also, sorry again for throwing myself into you-" The bluenette paused for a moment before saying, "I meant like crashing into you, of course!"

"It's fine, but try not to pull any inappropriate pranks or something that could get anyone in trouble," Guren sweatdropped, "but like, just those things in general."

"Fine, I'll try to not take it to extreme levels."

"We don't want to go back to what happened at the café." Ceylan gulped at the previous past weeks. Just then, a scream was heard.

"Toxsa." The redhead nodded in agreement. As the mentioned teenager was running from whoever he pissed off, he made a break for it to the table. However, he suddenly tripped on the grass and jump rolled onto the table. Landing back to the Earth.

"It's kinda amazing how you were able to fling yourself over a table-" Toxsa suddenly stood up and went behind Guren.

"Help me, I launched a water balloon attack on Chooki." True to his words, a drenched teenager appeared into the scene. Followed by Beni and the cabin group giggling. Just then, Chooki marched right up to Guren and tried to get Toxsa out from hiding.

"Look, I know you're pissed off, Chooki. But I also got pranked at Ceylan." The teenager with violet eyes held both arms up in defense. "Plus, it's just a few water balloons. It's water!"

"Let me throw Toxsa in the lake at least!" He tried to pull out Toxsa, who was still avoiding him.

"Relax, it's not like he made physical contact." Gen walked to where they were. Chooki raised an eyebrow.

"I threw a grape at Ceylan and he freaked out, so he pulled Guren down with him-"

"Y-you be quiet!" Ceylan squawked, as Guren started to look who was talking back and forth.

"Fine, but I deserve a piece of revenge, you know-" Gen threw a grape at the boy with green eyes.

"Then, just prank him back. We already have Wakamei here to beat the shit out of him." He stated.

"Where do you even get these grapes-" The auburn haired teen threw another grape at Ceylan.

"I actually eat healthy." Gen was then jabbed at the sides by Beni.

"Yeah right, we know you hate dark chocolate!" She argued back at his statement.

"That's pretty amazing how you can resist many foods, except milk chocolate." Ceylan agreed. Gen gave both of them some type of death glare.

"Chocolate's different. It's made from cocoa beans-"

"That's dark chocolate and we all know you hate that stuff. Milk chocolate is made from cocoa butter." Chooki popped up his correction. Gen threw a grape at him again. "Why are you even throwing grapes?!"

"Because most of you guys are annoying. I just don't have a better reason to throw them at anyone else right now." He huffed, arms folded. "Anyways, I think the picnic should be starting soon."

All of them then got up that moment from having Counselors' access. At the food table, there were trays of different simple types of foods. Deli and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, small water bottles or cup served lemonade, gluten free snacks. In the next table, were the summer season fruits of sliced watermelon and oranges, cucumbers and kiwis cut, and plain fruits of apples and grapes. The desserts were obviously tucked away for later and they each had a plate by the end.

"So who's going swimming?" Guren asked as everyone sat down back to the table.

"I think we pretty much all are, but I'm not sure about Gen." Chooki took a gulp of his lemonade.

"I say we strip him down." Toxsa said, as the older teenager elbowed him.

"I can go swimming, it's just that it's not hot enough." He replied.

"Let's push Gen into the lake-"

"Kinda peer pressure you know-"

"Shut up."

"I don't want to kill all my friends in a single day, alright." His red eyes sparked with a feeling of sudden silence. From then on, everyone continued eating, as they scooted away from their friend.

_**O~O**_

After a few games on the field, everyone began changing and Toxsa was thrown into the lake.

"Ceylan, how long are you going to even hold that egg?" Beni stared at the hard boiled egg from their previous activity.

"I had to catch it like it was my own child, okay!" He argued in his defense as Beni glanced at the sight.

"It's hard-boiled you know-"

"You already won in the three-legged race contest, I deserve something too." She just kept staring at the egg he held and knocked it out. It hit the ground, and Ceylan was then chasing after her to the lake.

"It's fucking hard-boiled, there wasn't any chick in there!" Her real eyes were lit up from the laughter and enjoyment from pissing off the bluenette. She spun her heels to the side of the wooden dock as he plummeted into the lake in front of it. She bursted into a fit of laughter and wished she had a camera on her. Just then, Toxsa joined in on the scene and Ceylan's sky blue eyes glared at both of them from the surface of the water. Without their notice, he swam near the dock's side and grabbed them by the ankles to pull them into the water themselves.

"That's what you get for messing with Ceylan 'Awesome' Jone. With a capital 'A' of course." He huffed in triumph. They both looked at him for a moment before splashing water at him. "No fair!"

"Fair enough for us, though!" They yelled back. After awhile, it got boring and they went swimming normally to where the others were at.

"Ceylan, still have your swimming trunks on?" Chooki snorted at the teenager who just gave him a look.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He turned his face away. "Do you me to prove it-"

"Ceylan, don't strip in the lake!" Everyone yelled, turning away. He just jokingly smiled before saying that he wasn't.

"So, how's your time been going this summer?" The redhead shook off the water from his thick hair, turning to Gen.

"Not that bad, but I forgot why I even ended up here." His hair was drenched enough to somewhat "permanently" cover his right eye.

"Well, she has to pay off that bill that my sister paid." The younger teenager said in a know-it-all voice.

"Right..." Gen swam away from the group.

"Why's he leaving us so soon? The water is still cold." The bluenette adjusted his goggles on his head.

"That's true, but I don't think it'd be a good idea to follow him." The teenager with lavender eyes said. He looked at Beni, who was also at lost from Gen's sudden action. "Beni, do you know?"

"Actually..." Her droopy eyes scanned the lake setting. "I don't."

"Well, that's too bad. I'll go get him back here in case he's somewhere where he might drown."

"I'll go with you too." Guren volunteered, swimming over to Chooki's direction.

"We aren't saving any cookies for you we we head back!" Toxsa yelled, as the other two were way ahead of him.

"That's okay! We'll make it back later!" He shouted back.

"Wonder what Gen's hiding from us, again." The redhead thought out loud, wile he and Chooki went to the deeper waters.

"He may hang out with us, but I think there are some parts to him where he can't handle us as a group." The dirty blonde added in.

"Well, whatever it is, he doesn't have to be embarrassed by it-"

"Look, I'm sorry about ditching you guys, like that." They both turned around to to see the tall teenager drifting in the water. "It's just that- I don't want to really talk about it, I'm just here to apologize."

"Okay then..." Guren trailed off a bit before continuing, "I guess it's alright now. It's just that we were just wondering you know-"

"Cut him some slack, you can tell he's hiding stuff from us again." Chooki glanced at the taller teenager.

"I know you're trying get me to guilt trip. But look, I don't think that it's a good idea to tell you. I know I'm going to get bad reactions from everyone." He breathed.

"Fine, but we're going to find out sooner or later."

"I doubt that, I really want to keep it to myself-"

"Can't we just get along?!" Guren splashed a handful of lake water at the two, who started rubbing their eyelids. "Chooki, it's okay if Gen has secrets. Especially if they feel personal to him. And Gen, you're acting like douche by not telling us when you do sudden things." They both looked at each other in a disappointed expression. "Look, I just want everyone to get along now that we're going to-" Silence washed over them, except the wind blew past. "I don't know, but I really want us to be a good structure... A team." Both teens knew what the redhead was going through and stayed silent.

"Sorry for being a idiot back there, I didn't want to be with you guys for a sec." Gen leaned his head onto his shoulder. "I needed some personal time to myself..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being rude too. I overthink too much and I get a lot intrusive ideas." Chooki said, but the other two stared at him for making the statement.

"You have intrusive thoughts?" They both asked.

"Yeah, I do. But I try to not let it bother me. I handle it by hanging out with Toxsa." Chooki began to swim back to the shore as they followed. "I always imagine him saying my intrusive thoughts in a idiotic, sarcastic way. Like, if I were to shove a knife down my- Well you know, I imagine him saying that to me."

"Well, it'd totally turn the tables if Toxsa said stuff like that." The teenager with red eyes nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm pretty glad I met Toxsa. Even though he's the world's most annoying small person, he's a best friend to me." Chooki smiled. "He helps me stop feeling too cautious about everything, you know?"

"Why didn't you tell us your thoughts, then?" The redhead was catching up to the older teenagers.

"Having to be worried about the most stupidest things is kinda hard to put into words a normal person could understand. Anyways, I have Toxsa to help me with it." They reached the shore and grabbed their towels near the changing buildings to dry off and pull over some regular clothes. Walking to the tables, small desserts of cookies, jellos, and ice cream were being served.

"What took you guys so long?!" Ceylan ran up to the three, carrying ice cream Popsicles. "Oh whatever, I got the twin pops for us." Beni and Toxsa walked alongside to him as they also had ice cream popsicles. Toxsa took the neon lime colored twin pop, while Beni had a strawberry flavored rectangular popsicle with two popsicle sticks at the end, as a twin pop would look like. The other three shrugged as they took a flavor for themselves. Guren took the bright red cherry, Chooki claimed the lemon twin pop, and Gen immediately got the fudge popsicle. Walking to the lake's dock they relaxed as the afternoon sun stayed late.

Just then, Chooki bite off a piece of flavorless ice from his popsicle and made a "shhhh" gesture to everyone. They all took notice and saw he dropped it down the back of Toxsa's shirt and an immediate reaction came from the younger teenager.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Toxsa exclaimed.

"This prank war's not over yet, until one of us wins." He sneered, while everyone looked deviously at each other. Although, Guren wasn't getting into the idea and Toxsa-

Well, he has ice down his back.

**June 25, 2036 2:47 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

As to the prank war these past days, Guren and Chooki weren't in the lead. However, Toxsa's and Beni's Cabin were tied with Gen's and Ceylan's Cabin Group. Only Toxsa and Beni were slightly leading. A journal has been provided to keep track.

Day 1- Ceylan puts baby powder into Beni's blow dryer. Private room smells clean, but it's a mess. Chooki works with Beni on a honey covered web to the entrance of Hiems Cabin.

Day 2- Toxsa attempts to do the classic water bucket on the door trick with Guren. Gen falls for it and Toxsa got himself beaten up that day.

Day 3- Ceylan knows about the honey web, but Guren ends up in the trap, along with Toxsa. Honey tastes good, but they had to clip off their hair a bit.

Day 4- Beni betrays he alliance with Chooki and puts lake water algae into his shampoo. Chooki was too gullible that day. And his hair went hipster.

Day 5- Gen doesn't give any fucks, while Guren hides.

Day 6-

"Alright guys, we've gotta make a prank that can beat Fons Cabin #10," Ceylan announced to their cabin, as Gen seemed to be more interested in his book. The bluenette continued on and on, until someone asked the other teenager what he was reading.

"This a book for teenagers, so you should wait-" Ceylan got annoyed by that attention.

"Zach, throw the book over to me!" The following student did as he was told, as Gen tried to avoid that. But it all happened in an instant as Ceylan flipped through the literature and suddenly froze in shock and somewhat fear.

"Gen... What the actual hell are you reading-" Gen quickly snatched back his book before anything else could escalate. For a moment, the room was stun in pure silence, until a lightbulb appeared over Ceylan's head.

"I'll be reading in the other room now." The older teenager mumbled.

"That's it! I know the perfect prank! Thanks Gen," He said as the said teenager tried to read in the private room, in shame. "Alright everyone, this final prank going to go against Camp Counselors for a good reason, so don't get into it. Promise? I'll make sure to tell you who wins in the end alright?" They all nodded, but wanted to contribute in some way. Ceylan answered, "Just make sure to distract the cabin as much as possible."

Quickly, he ran to the private room and began his work.

**June 26, 2036 7:05 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

A scream was suddenly heard from a certain teenager younger than Beni. She was rudely awakened by the sound and went to see what was going on. Toxsa was curled up on the ground, his tablet thrown to her side of the room, and her getting up.

"You look like you've seen some shit." Her voice was groggily and she remained in bed.

"I just did." He replied. "Ceylan wins, I am truly suffering."

"Yeah, yeah..." Beni dozed off again, but suddenly, Ceylan barged through the window.

"So do I win?!" He held a voice recorder in hand, while Beni suddenly woke up wide awake.

"No, you idiot!" She was fully awake by then as Toxsa was just staring at both of them arguing back and forth.

"Well, you agreed with Toxsa." He flicked the recent recording, as it played the previous scene.

"Yeah right, I was tired!" She spat.

"Also, now that I've just won, I suggest you look at your pajamas." Ceylan began to climb out the window. "And I hid your suitcases." Beni then looked at what she had been wearing and regretted doing so.

_**O~O**_

"Ceylan, where the fuck are my clothes?" Gen entered the bathroom. Resulting Ceylan to gag by nearly choking on his toothbrush.

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**July 4, 2036 6:36 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Three... Two... ONE!" An explosion of noisemakers echoed throughout the cabin as Gen slung himself out of bed. Annoyed.

He then began to drag himself out of the clean linen sheets and touched the tight carpet floor. For past few days at summer camp, he's had to deal with many of his friends.

However, the worst of them had to be in same cabin as he was. Ceylan Jones.

Recently, the bluenette had stolen his clothes to put on Beni as a prank and now-

The door swung wide open, Gen still remained half-asleep. But it was enough to say that he was getting tired of his Cabin for reasons like this. There were noisemakers across the room and... Glitter? His red eyes glared at the Independence Day mess in the room.

"Oh hey... Gen-" A pillow was thrown at the person talking.

"Get rid of the glitter. The room should be decently cleaned by the time I get out of my he shower." With that, he closed the door shut and there was an awkward silence.

"It's _not_ glitter! It's confetti!" Ceylan yelled back. Looking at the activity schedule, he read over the list for that day, while everyone else was cleaning to avoid Gen from getting angered. "Dammit, we don't get to hike today! I wanted to go find an eagle!" He threw the schedule on the floor.

**July 4, 2036 11:49 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Why did we have to get dodgeball?!" Guren cried as he bent his back in the opposite direction to avoid getting hit from the opponent Cabin. Chooki just laughed it off and caught another ball.

"C'mon it's fun to plummet a team for yours to win!" He slugged the caught ball at the other Camp Counselor, who was playing. The boy with lavender eyes just felt worried about his friend saying this. So far, Autumnus Cabin #4 was winning due to Chooki being nothing, but a tennis ball machine the entire time. Guren was just trying his best to do both throwing and dodging, nearly getting sent out. Their team had 7 kids and 2 Counselors on the court, while the opposing team had 4 kids and a Counselor on the court so far.

The type of game being played had been "Last Person Standing." No timers, the players were taken out and not allowed back in, and one of the entire two teams on that court had to be empty.

"And... I'm out." Guren was called out for being slightly hit on his thigh.

"Tough luck, dude." The blonde with hickory hair panted, trying to focus on the game. The redhead then went over to the bleachers where he and one kid were eliminated from the game. He then scrolled down the schedule to see the next activity after dodgeball.

"Outdoor basketball doesn't sound too bad." His round, violet eyes went to watch the dodgeball game as Chooki kept on eliminating each child, one-by-one, off the court. This slightly worried Guren due to the fact that the older teenager and Kiro lived in the same household. After a few minutes, there was only one Counselor left on the opposing team. Guren then put both hands over the eyes of his Cabin Group that got out as best he could.

There had been 5 kids and Chooki on their team against a _single_ Camp Counselor.

Autumnus Cabin #4 won that day.

**July 4, 2036 3:28 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Hey Ceylan, I'm going to restroom." Beni said, but the bluenette just mocked her back.

"Yeah, yeah..." He was busy trying to make a cutout of stars. However, he seemed to have failed. Hiems Cabin #7 and Fons Cabin #10 were stuck in the same activity that day in the arts and crafts room. Most of the time, kids would be allowed to make whatever their Camp Counselor taught them or if a guest artist were to visit that day.

While Ceylan was doing his own thing, Gen was the one who knew how to make DreamCatchers and everyone wanted to make one.

"Yo Gen, I'm going to use the bathroom," Toxsa said, as he took off. Gen just pretended not to hear that as he was showing the final steps to completing the DreamerCatcher, so he could leave from the crowd of children, who had been watching. After he was done tying a few final knots, he left from his spot to let the kids make their own unique ones.

"Ceylan, have you seen Beni?" His sharp eyes were scanning around the room.

"She went to use the bathroom," Ceylan dropped the crafting supplies he held. "Have you seen Toxsa?"

"He said that he also need to go too." Silence fell over the two Camp Counselors.

"Fuck." They both mouthed. But there's no way 16 children could trick them and tie them up in a cabin.

_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>July 4, 2036 3:51 P.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

"Look at all these dirt bikes," Beni glanced at the selection of the rows of motocross bikes. A groan followed afterwards. "But, these are just all the same safety brand for preteens. So I guess they'll probably be shitty or something."

"Well, I think we could fix that up a bit." Toxsa was looking at back to the repairing desk of the garage. Throwing random tools out.

"Alright, I want a two stroke!" She ran past the beginners' dirt bikes to the other side.

"Aren't those for experienced riders?!" He exclaimed, hand shaking.

"Duh you idiot," She was now browsing through the color selection part. "I've been dirt biking before, so I know what the Hell I'm doing. Ugh, these colors are shitty and I can't find the right seat height. Where's all the Freerides?"

"Who cares about seat height? I could just take it apart." His hands were already at the tool supplies.

"Well, both of us happen to be short and have light weights." Her teal eyes rolled at him, as she kept rejecting each motocross vehicle. "This sport's fun, but very life-risking." Soon, her eyes lit up to find a dirt bike she found aesthetic enough for herself. The grass haired teenager rushed over to her spot and-

"Beni, you have got to be kidding me." His ochre eyes stared right at the hot pink, camouflage-themed dirt bike. She flicked his forehead and placed a hand on her hips.

"Well, who's the one here who knows how to ride a dirt bike for four years?" Toxsa just groaned as he began his work on the dirt bike.

"Just know that you better not be lying about being able to ride a dirt bike." He said, while Beni was leaning against the suit racks.

"Hey, we didn't ditch those kids with Ceylan's cabin for nothing." She blew the dust off one of the helmets she picked out. The back of the helmet was a slick, pastel green color with a glossy face cover.

"That's true, but where do you know all this stuff?!" He was checking on the electric kickstart by now, since most of them were meant for camp activities.

"What stuff?" Beni slid the line of track suits, that clinked their haters on the metal, hoping to find a decently clean one.

"You know how to operate a speedboat and now... A dirt bike?! Like seriously, what's next?!" Toxsa knocked the wheels with the wrench he held. "A helicopter?"

"Oh... that." She slid out a suit. Still wrapped in a plastic bag. "I guess I just picked those up."

"I know you had a old life in crime and all that, but where and how do you find the time to learn all this stuff?"

"My father." She answered, Toxsa just stood there awkwardly for a second. "He was one for machines, physics, and life forms. Which is why he was so obsessed with Quarton-"

"Beni, you don't have to go back there. I understand," He walked over to her, placing the toolbox on the table.

"I-" The palm of her hand began to sweat on the grip of the hanger. "Growing up, mechanics was something I studied when he was busy. And I learned it so fluently, so it makes me..."

"It's okay if you need to cry or something," His eyes widen, and he backed away slightly. "I _did_ that kind of thing too."

"No, working with mechanics make me..." She inhaled a good amount of breath before finishing. "Happy."

"Really?" Toxsa's voice piped in and he began to browse through the selection of suits to find his size.

"Yeah, anything to do with mechanics helped me cope with this shitty world." She sighed. "Wow, I must sound really corny for saying all that."

"No you weren't really. If you realize it, then you're probably good at this kind of stuff." Toxsa yanked out the hanger from the racks as he fell over. "And fuck this hanger!"

Both of them pulled over their suits and grabbed a pair of gloves. Beni then began to explain the basics of dirt biking. Because she wanted Toxsa to jump off at one point.

"Look, dirt biking is dangerous shit." She shoved a helmet into his hands. "Do anything incorrectly and your knee will get fucking wrenched up." Toxsa just nodded, having to decently pay attention to the girl who was older than him. Because he knew that he didn't want to end up in the hospital.

Helmets on, they activated the communication settings to hear each other. Indeed, a good invention of 2036, to listen each other over the roaring of the engine outside. Beni bent her left leg over the seat, which Toxsa did also. They kickstarted the motocross sports vehicle and immediately went to the standing seating position. The dirt bike then flew out the garage into the obstacle course of open dirt trail. Luckily, no flat corners or rutted corners were to be found in this track. The color was the same of vibrant bark and a deep topsoil hue.

Beni went for the opened track to loosen up, before heading to the obstacle courses. After a few rounds of practice drills, she decided it would be okay to start going through the track's dirt course.

"Wanna try a wheelie?!" She said within the inside of the helmet.

"Later, I don't want to fall off." Toxsa muttered, wishing he could smack Beni in the face. Although, he couldn't because he had to hold on to avoid flinging off the dirt bike.

"When then, I guess we'll have to turn!" She scanned the front background and found a tall, redwood tree near the first turn. Carefully, her fingers pressed the bars and her footing position feathered on the throttle. Both of them lean to the left and she handled the rest. Extending her leg, the heel of her foot slightly touched the ground, while the end raised up. With quick movement, the teenager in the silvery suit made a turn and adjusted her seating and standing position up again.

After that, she went to carefully controlling the throttle in order to make a jump. The motocross bicycle took off from the edge of a hill and her footing rolled against the throttle, before letting it go to land in the front wheel.

They were both shouting in their helmets, during the entire obstacle course they went through on the dirt bike. After awhile, Beni told Toxsa it was time to jump off.

"What if I-" He immediately grew scared.

"Look, just do it right and you'll be fine!" Beni exclaimed, her eyes closing for a moment. She went on a slow turn, as Toxsa clutched onto the seat. He then took longer than expected to jump off. Once he did, he was still in one piece and Beni gave a sigh of relief. However, she looked back up to see that the obstacle in front of her was a turning point and her body was frantically trying to handle the pressure. When she tried to get herself ready to break, it was too late and she had been leaning.

"Shit!" Her green blue eyes snapped shut as she went flying over the track's boundaries and into the open. But she didn't know what to do at that point because her head head panicked on the idea of braking again because it didn't work the first time.

Toxsa had been watching from the distance and ran back to the garage from seeing her fling over the track.

"Beni! Can you hear me?!" Toxsa yelled in the helmet, but no answer. He took off the suit and threw it back into the bag. "Hit the brakes!" He yelled again, but she wouldn't say anything.

**_O~O_**

**Beni's POV**

Everything's going too fast. Toxsa is yelling at me for crap. I just can't hit those stupid brakes! I-

It didn't work at first, so it couldn't work again.

I knew I was sweating inside the suit and everything felt disgusting. I was hot, the dirt bike was off-road, my body isn't helping at all! Time flew by as the dirt bike kept going down to wherever it was. Maybe a cliff.

"Beni, it's like you're paralyzed or something!" Toxsa screamed again.

I didn't really-

Wait! I tried to move my body, but nothing happened. It felt like a never ending nightmare not trying to move. I know I'm alive, but the fact that my body wasn't listening to me or doing anything-

I'm _scared_...

"Beni, you're about to get onto the campsite property!" Shit, shit, shit! I tried to move my arms at least, but nothing. Thanks a lot body! I then realized I was still in control of my neck and head and maybe...

Just maybe...

I lean my head towards the right, as I was going on grass. Fortunately, it was enough to lean slightly. Slowly, my shoulders were gaining control to the tip of my fingers. I gripped the the handle bars and hoped to be able to slow down because I was heading to flat ground and still couldn't move my legs. Down there, I could see a crowd watching me and I knew I would be in Hell after this.

I leaned my legs to at least get control on my speed to slow down on flat ground. I leaned a bit to get friction from a small mound in the grassy hill I was going down. When I got to the flat ground, I had to make turn clockwise. I then used whatever body strength I had to shift my paralyzed legs into a position that was decent enough to make the turn. With fluid motion, I leaned to the left and made the flat, right corner turn. I swore I saw sparks from the loud skidding-

I felt something strange at my foot for second-

I can hit the brakes now! My heel then forced down the brakes as the dirt bike stopped entirely. Soon enough, I could tell everyone was crowding around my scene...

* * *

><p><strong><span>July 4, 2036 4:33 P.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

"I can't believe they lied to us." Gen gritted his teeth. He and Ceylan where sitting in chairs, tied together.

"Now you know how I feel all the time." The bluenette mocked him. The older teenager just stared out at the door, and thinking of ways to get them both out. "Those kids took everything that could cut rope, those gremlins... But at least they unlocked the door if we ever escaped-"

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but here goes nothing-" Gen sighed loudly as he grunted. His legs were jumping forward, until he was lifting up Ceylan on his chair.

"Holy shit! Gen!" Ceylan was surprised at his strength. Meanwhile, Gen was trying to kick down the door. Suddenly, it opened by itself before Gen could kick it again.

"What happened here?" Chooki saw the two teenagers tied up back-to-back on chairs.

"Those _evil_ children..." Ceylan muttered in his own words, while Guren and the dirty blonde sweatdropped. Gen just gave him a look.

"Beni and Toxsa tricked us to watch their cabin and it just so happens than they... outsmarted us." His red eyes lowered, as the dirt redhead and older teenager untied them.

"Alright, but I think we've got something more important on our hands-" Guren was then interrupted by sudden screaming.

"Beni and I went dirt biking and she didn't answer me!" Ceylan and Gen were taken back by the way Toxsa was talking. He was stuttering and out of breath.

"Guren and I know already. She skidded near the flagpole. She was paralyzed." The other two teenagers got more involved to the situation.

"Oh shit." The younger teenager breathed, running off. Everyone soon followed after and they all ended up being near the head office.

"What's going on?" Gen asked as Toxsa paced back and forth behind the building.

"Well, I guess it's okay that say that Beni and Toxsa went to do motocross sports. Beni somehow ended up getting paralyzed and caught by one of the tattletale Counselors. Now she's here." Chooki placed the pieces of events together.

"Yeah, but she's just going to get talked by-"

"No she isn't! I've been here before, trust me!" Toxsa exclaimed. "She's going to end up in juvie!" Everyone gasped, as Toxsa explained. "Look, when this kind of shit happens in summer camp, then they usually send you to your parents. But we all know Beni's relations to _her_ family. And the fact that she did something dangerous and risky. She's going _there_!" He crouched down. "I know I would stay here because she's probably bailing me out already in there. Even though she's a dick, we have to help her."

"And that's what we're going to do." Guren said, as he began walking his way to the door.

"Whoa there, Guren!" Ceylan tugged on his shirt. "What can we even do?"

"I... Don't know." He answered, as everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, all we can do is just lighten the punishment." Chooki suggested. "I think I can be able to do that." He then went in as everyone told him good luck.

After awhile, Chooki and Beni went outside as everyone crowded in group.

"I'm not going to juvie." Beni sighed heavily. Everyone was glad to hear the news. But Chooki kicked the dirt-packed ground.

"But she's being sent to-" The older teen coughed a bit before finishing, "Discipline school." From that, everyone absolutely dropped their mouths at the thought of her going to that kind of place.

"Only for a week-" She rubbed her bruised arm, until the bluenette went up in her face.

"That's all it takes to change someone like you!" Ceylan yelled at her face. "Discipline school is worse than being in a horror movie! It's Hell!" He hissed.

"I should get packing...!" Beni shoved him away as she turned around to leave. Everything went silent.

The air went cold from the early evening. No birds where there to chirp annoying, and the dust blew by with leaves. Even the usually found webs on trees felt missing, with the sun going down soon, but no shimmering dots were found in the darker shade of light.

"We have to help her." Ceylan sighed. "If she goes to discipline school, then she won't be our same asshole..."

"But what can we do?" The tall teenager with dark hair pointed out, facing the ground. "There's nothing we can do to help-"

"Gen! Stop thinking like that, she's our friend too!" This was enough for Gen to be silent.

"I think I have an idea." The redhead knocked his fist into the palm of his hand. "I know someone who can take her in for a week, we just have to find a way to get the school to not accept her." Soon enough, everyone began to huddle and create a plan. However, Gen just wandered off in his own thoughts and stood there.

**July 4, 2036 10:55 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Well, I'm off to some shitty school." Beni's real eyes stared at the trolley that would take her to town, then the airport, and to discipline school. She looked back at her cabin Group, who she already said said goodbye to. Just as she took another step, all her friends rushed up to where she was.

"Bye Beni..." Toxsa and Guren said as they raised their hands as a signal to a soft wave. Beni gave her goodbyes to them back.

"I wished I could've done better to bail you out," Chooki put his hands in his pockets, and tried to smile at her.

"It's okay, it could've been worse." She said.

"I know you're a pink bitch, but things won't really be the same without you in our group." Ceylan playfully punched her arm.

"Yeah, I'll miss this asshole too." Beni's arm slugged at Ceylan. She then stared at Gen, who was quiet for the entire time.

"Bye," He then gave her an awkward friend embrace where they both attend each other on the back. "Do whatever you can, because if you changed into a disciplined person, then you'll be so fucked up. So, try to get back as the same, Beni."

"Wow, that's kinda a lot of slightly nice words, Gen. Why don't you say stuff like that everyday?" Ceylan joked as everyone giggled softly. But the mood stood still and Beni looked at the trolley.

"I guess, this is... Goodbye..." Her teal eyes blinked before she turned away to go aboard the trolley. "Wish me luck on staying the same asshole friend." As the trolley began to roll away, they all waved their final farewells to her. Gen, however, disappeared.

**_O~O_**

**July 4, 2036 11:40 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

The night was cold and dull, despite the fact that there would be fireworks by nightfall. The trees seemed to have pass the trolley, but they had always been standing where they belonged. At the back, Beni had a small quilt wrapped over her body. Even then, she didn't know if she would be able to keep it at the school. As her eyes closed, she wished to be back and celebrating Independence Day with her friends. Eating at the barbecue, watching videos of crazy people, and watching the fireworks display that she knew she couldn't be able to watch soon.

"Pssst...! Beni!" Her eyes slowly woke up, blinking from a disturbance in her sleep. She groaned, knowing that she's going to have a shitty day ahead of her. She lifted her head to see who it was and blinked her eyes into a round shape from the sight of seeing Ceylan, Guren, Toxsa, and Chooki at the rear of the trolley. Slowly, she walked groggily towards them and they were real. She then paced herself to the back rear to talk to them.

"What're you guys doing here?!" She hissed.

"Helping you get out of discipline school, duh!" Toxsa pointed out, as Guren pulled the younger teenager away.

"What he means is that we're getting you to a different place instead of discipline school. I have a good friend back in Ohio, who's willing to help teenagers like you." The redhead held up a disposable cell phone.

"And Toxsa sent the discipline school an email from the Camp Manager." Chooki added in.

"A.K.A. He hacked into the Camp Manager's Email and sent the school an email that you didn't have to go there." The bluenette explained. Beni turned her head around to to look at all of them.

"Where's Gen?" She whispered, the motion of the trolley within the night air was blowing her wispy, coral hair.

"Unfortunately, he isn't here. He must have his own reasons." Guren looked in the distance, as Beni hung her head low. Suddenly, Ceylan cut in between the sadness.

"Now that we're going to town, let's at least celebrate!" He cried out.

"Ceylan, shut up! What if the driver could hear you?" The boy with green hair spat.

"Relax, he doesn't really care! All he just has to do is ditch Beni in town!" Beni gave him a look, before sighing. After awhile, the town was nearing and she had to go to the front to leave. As she got off, the boys then jumped off the back and went to the sidewalk to see her.

"Alright, we have an hour before the limo gets here." Guren announced as everyone looked at him. "The cab's taking her to the discipline school, so we have to avoid getting vehicles mixed up. Also, the limousine's really old."

"Old as Mr. White?" The teenager with crystal eyes snorted, followed by slight giggles. Just as they were chatting and about to walk, a biker zoomed pass by them and threw themselves off the bike. They immediately go to the person due to the fact that they knew him.

"Gen?!" Chooki helped him off the ground, as he began to dust himself off.

"Yeah, who the hell did you expect?" He replied.

"We thought you weren't going-"

"Look, I had some unfinished business back there. So I had to drag my ass all the way out here on a bike, having to catch up with you guys." His red eyes twitched slightly, as he explained. "But look, I'm here now."

"That's good," Beni started scrunching the side bangs of her hair from the lack of action. "But what should we do here for an hour?"

"Do drugs." Gen stated, as everyone soon bursted out laughing. He smiled and then suggested, "Watch the fireworks display it is then."

"Let's go order some to go," Toxsa tried to run to the nearest fast food place, just the older teenager grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Or actually find a restaurant with a dining roof, and decent food."

"Says the vegan," Ceylan joked, elbowing towards Gen, who just gave him a look.

"Gen's kinda right you guys, it'd be nicer to see the fireworks from the rooftops." Guren supported the teenager's suggestion. The young teenager just fumed in a somewhat agreement and they all went restaurant searching.

Soon enough, they stopped by this one that was utterly perfect for the event. The restaurant's entire theme was to be an old school diner. The booth seats were leather, cushion bar chairs were shining from the grey metal. Although, the colors went a bit to wild. The walls were coated with red and white tiles. The floor was an old fading hardwood, but the decorations seemed to hide the unpleasing parts. Whether they were silver stars or glitter, blue banners, red and white table clothes, the place seemed rather nice enough. The place was beginning to crowd soon, so they had to wait a bit before taking a table on the rooftop.

On the rooftop, they took their table and were given water and menus. "We already ate dinner, so we're skipping to desserts." Beni flipped open the menu, which had mainly been full of classic foods of gooey cheeseburgers, buttered steaks, tossed garden salad with cream ranch, milkshakes and drinks, and many more meat-lovers barbecue specials.

"Yeah, but it's like almost midnight. We deserve a midnight snack!" Ceylan sat in triumph. Guren just shrugged at Beni because his best friend was like that.

"Are you guys ready for me to take your orders?" A waiter came up to them, note pad and pen in hand.

"I'll take the well done steak cheeseburger with caramel sauce and fried ice cream covered in chocolate covered bacon for dessert." Toxsa said right away, as the waiter looked stunned, trying to copy down those exact words.

"Salad without dressing and a chocolate crème milkshake with a skillet brownie sundae." Gen stated. The waiter thought the salad was normal, until the chocolate foods were said.

"Pepperoni pizza with olives and a giant chocolate chip cookie, please." Guren requested and the waiter was relieved to hear so.

"Buttered corn on a cob and a soft serve strawberry ice cream with extra walnuts and hot fudge." Beni put down her menu.

"I'll take the BLT on toasted rye bread with a banana lemonade spilt." Chooki then started a stack of menus.

"Do you guys have lime parfait?" Ceylan abruptly asked, as waiter went to check. "Also, I'm getting shish-kabob too!" After the waiter left, everyone glanced at Toxsa, as if to say, "What the actual fuck, dude."

"Maybe we should've just ordered a pizza," The redhead nervously laughed as everyone was busy looking at the scenery around them.

"My friends are all idiots selfie!" Quickly grabbing his tablet, the youngest teenager took a flash photo on everyone and they all were to shocked to know he took a picture of them.

"Hey, you did that too suddenly!" Ceylan grabbed his tablet and looked at the photo. His jaw dropped as he tried to delete the photo. However, Toxsa made settings to his photos, so that horrible picture stayed there. Just then, Ceylan put his arm over Guren's. "C'mon Guren, let's take a selfie!" They both smiled immediately, but the flash was still on and it dazed their eyes.

Beni grabbed the tablet away from Ceylan and she pulled the auburn haired teenager next to her for awkwardly positioned selfie, despite the angle.

From there off, Toxsa took back his tablet and Chooki photobombed his best friend. Toxsa could've flicked the older teenager off, but the food was about to be served. Everyone began to eat their main dishes first before going into their desserts. Soon enough, a crackling pop was heard in the distance they turned their seats to the west direction.

"Hey, they're starting the fireworks!" The redhead wiped off the cookie crumbs on his face.

Just then, more fireworks were sent off in the distance and the show began. From the restaurant's inside, everyone seemed to be shouting what one would hear on Independence Day. Live band music was being heard in the town's east side.

As for the fireworks themselves, they were lighting up the midnight blue sky. Most of them had featured red and white flowering fireworks, but there were occasional blue popping fireworks. And then there had been silver ones sizzling and making glitter in the sky. As everyone seemed to pay attention to the fireworks, Toxsa took pictures of everyone. Just in case they happened to be off-focused and beautiful to look back at.

When their bill arrived, they all paid for it and took their dessert outside to finish.

"It's almost time for me to leave soon," She clicked her wristwatch, to see 5 minutes before she left. "Guren, where am I meeting this limo?"

"At the back of the town museum, everyone follow me." He then began to walk through the crowd, as everyone tried to follow him through the vast sea of yelling and happy people. Once they got there, Guren began to explain to her what she would expect when she got there.

"Got it." She replied, and turned to see the rather vintage limo pulling up towards their group. She then faced all of them. "Thanks for everything, guys. I guess... Goodbye."

"That's until next week," the dirty blonde folded his arms, smiling slightly."

"Well then, I'll see you guys another time." Beni began to walk in the limousine. They all waved to her as it began to drive out. Just then, the sunroof slowly opened and a her hair pink hair blew from the breeze as she waved a final goodbye.

When Beni grew more distant from them, the wind blew again. This moment caught her eye, as the teal iris became more visible. The wind then reveals Gen's right eye. His forehead was slightly bleeding.

However, it was too late for the limousine driver to go back there.

Beni had been left to question what happened to her best friend now.

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_"Please, you don't have to do this. That email was just an accident." The room went dead silent, except for the click of flat heels._

_The room... It's melting. My foot wants to back its stance. But that's not a sign of strength. It's self-defense at the wrong time._

_It feels like Hell is burning in here you know?_

_The bony woman is facing me now. Please go away, I lied about it being a fake email already._

_"You teenagers and 'need' to help your 'friends' are worthless." She was walking in where I was. "Especially you. Look at that shit hair of yours, dyed to look pretty and with all those childish haircuts." The spit from those words where getting my skin. "You say you're mature? But look at you. Pale, vegetables are the only thing your body is made of, and you expect me to believe you-"_

_It went too fast. I laid on the ground the first time._

_The leather unhooked, a blade was-_

**July 11, 2036 4:56 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

Augh! I woke up right away to see myself in bed. My body was sweating bullets and my hair went dry and scrunched. At the same time, my forehead was aching. "That bitch..." I tried to breathe out, while I threw off the blanket that wouldn't help me. Ceylan turned in his bed as I stared at the clock. It was almost five in the morning and I'm just done with this!

I step onto the flat carpet and went to the mirror vanity. Carefully, I pulled up my bangs to check on my forehead.

I looked at my two eyes together and let my hair fall to its place again.

"Whoa... What happened?" I look into the rounded corner of the mirror and noticed Ceylan looking into the vanity. Crap, what do I say?!

"It's always been there." I answer, but his eyes went into an ice-like gaze.

"Looks fresh, what really happened?" I didn't want anyone to know, even he doesn't need to know. I went back to bed, but preferred not to use the blankets anymore. "C'mon, you can't keep doing this to all of us..." Ignore him, Gen. You can't afford to have your friends to get into your shit life. "If you won't tell me, I'll get Guren to pry you out." And... Fuck. If Guren found out that my forehead's injured, then he'll fucking freak out on me.

Looks like I don't have much of a choice anymore...

"Remember when Beni was about to be sent to discipline school?" He nodded and I had to share my story. How I wanted to see the Camp Manager, but instead met up with the Discipline School's Principal. How that woman treated me like shit and thought I was some immature teenager who would end up nowhere by the way I lived. She said that I wasn't loved or to be considered trustworthy or ready for adulthood. And... "-she threw a pocket knife that opened up when it was still in the air." I wanted to cry at that moment because blood started dripping into my eyes that night. I felt alone and unheard. There was no mercy or apology from her. "Soon, she got an email from the Camp Manager, saying that Beni has been pulled out. So, she took her pocket knife and left me to-" Ugh, I hated that I felt so helpless back there and it was a waste of time to see that she was sent that email.

"Wow... That must've really been harsh back there-" His eyes were blinking and he look ashamed. See?! This is what you get when you let your friends into your story- "Gen, that was very brave of you to share something like that, you know? Also, you're kinda the most mature person I know. Well actually, everyone knows you are." Pretty cheesy now... But he continued, "Some of us can cling onto our personal stories and never say them aloud. Like you just did."

And now I don't get it. All I just said was my thoughts. How can that be "brave?"

I stared at the clock again, then the calendar. July 11th-

"Beni's getting back here again." My voice slightly gasped, as Ceylan jumped out of bed, realizing today. We both threw over lightwear jackets and went out of the private room.

We both tried to carefully get past the kids, but one of them woke up, I think?

"Where are you guys going?" He yawned. I froze at the front door, while Ceylan was halfway out.

"Daniel, you're in charge. And so is Wyatt." He then closed the door shut. Really Ceylan, Really? But we then took off to the main entrance.

* * *

><p>The trolley rolled on the road, while the misty morning was still keeping the temperature lower than the later afternoon. A flash of cotton candy colored hair blew by its length and the trolley shifted to Park. The long hair bounced up and down from the strides of the single passenger. She hopped down the steps as the trolley rolled off to its regular schedule.<p>

She had been wearing a bow camisole under a black sleeveless hoodie, with pink suspenders, gray bleached shorts. Down to her high tops, the kneesocks she wore were opaque black and she had on a spiderweb baseball cap. Her hands were then dragging a luggage case and carrying a skateboard. She quickly walked up to the group of five boys.

Right then and there, she let go of her luggage cart and slugged the auburn haired teenager.

"What the fuck did you do to yourself?!" Beni said angrily at Gen, who just rubbed his arm. Meanwhile, everyone was quite surprised at her first action.

"Well, she seems the same." Toxsa smirked. The older girl just ignored him and went up to her friend's face and pulled away the bangs that covered his right eye. He tried to pull away at first, but she was quicker. Everyone stared at it for a moment, realizing that slightly deep cut was made there.

"I saw that before I left, you know." Her teal eyes flares into his crimson sharp ones. "Explain now."

Everyone kept on staring into Gen's full face, as he just stood there, speechless, except Ceylan tried to looked shocked. Gen, however, he just brushed his hair back down.

"Fine, but I'm only making it short." He sighed. "A pocket knife was thrown at me. It wasn't supposed to open up or anything, but it did on accident."

"Who threw the pocket knife at you, though?" Guren questioned in a concerning voice. The older teenager looked away.

"That discipline school bitch was here on the day Beni had to leave. I didn't know why or how, but only I knew it." He continued, "I tried to tell her not to take Beni away and discipline her, while you guys were out on your joyride. That's when this happened." His fingers slipped through the bangs of his dark hair. By then, everyone was speechless.

However, Beni just stuck up a middle finger at him, before saying "I can't you did that, you-" Suddenly, she just stopped and didn't finished. She twirled to face the opposite direction and went back to look at him again. "Sometimes you're just a stupid dog, but you're still my best friend." She finally sighed out, smiling. After that, the pink haired teenager faced everyone in front of her. "Just, thanks for helping out back there. All of you..."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Chooki shrugged. "Also, how was Ohio?"

"Actually more fun than I thought it would be, minus the shitty atmosphere." She answered, "But that friend of yours taught me how to skateboard." Beni held up her deck, facing Guren.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like that kind of friends he had there." He sheepishly pointed out.

"Yeah, one of them even made me this nice top," She unzipped the large hoodie to show a peach camisole with a small black bow at the center of the neck.

"Well, now that Pinky's back, guess we better tell her that the camping trip's today." Beni then smacked him with her board and grabbed both her luggage and Toxsa's wrist.

"Crap!" Her feet went running right away to the Fons Cabin Area. Leaving behind the other four to just stand there.

"Well, I'm going to back to our cabin to watch the kids." Chooki waved at them.

"Gen-" Guren tried to talk, once Toxsa and Beni were out of sight.

"You guys are my friends, I can't have you go through my shit life." He suddenly choked out, walking away without looking back.

"But at least-" The older teenager was far from the two boys. The redhead yelled, "We're friends, of course we have to help! That's what friends are for too!" Ceylan just looked at Guren, then Gen.

"I noticed it this morning too, he tried to make it seem like it was just a tree branch." The bluenette said to his best friend. "I was able to hear his side of the story much deeper. He's braver, than most of us. But now that I think about it, you're braver than he is." Guren listened to him and looked back at Gen.

"Yeah..." He whispered. "Maybe we're all too scared to even be friends anymore..." The redhead then started to walk back with Chooki.

"Ugh, why can't-" Ceylan then ran off.

**July 12, 2036 10:05 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"What's with Gen, Guren, and Ceylan?" Beni sat down on the pinic table with Toxsa and Chooki.

"Beats me, I went back to my cabin." He told her.

"Well, whatever happened really made the mood into... Gen's type of mood." The younger teenager pointed out because during the entire day of outdoor camping, the three didn't really wanted to talk to each other. The girl just pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking hard.

"Don't tell me it has something to do with yesterday morning." She gave a heavy sigh.

"Maybe, but Guren got mad at me and Gen for arguing too." The dirty blonde explained. "Maybe Guren's temper with Gen is kinda getting bottled up."

"Well, we can't all stay separated like this either!" Toxsa cried out, but Chooki and Beni didn't seem to pay attention to him. "Guys...!"

**O~O**

**July 12, 2036 2:44 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Toxsa, what's wrong? You're eating graham cracks without mustard or something else edible." Wakamei was busy chopping vegetables on the wooden cutting board.

"I'm upset, okay!" He laid his head on the table, moping.

"Why?" She asked, dicing the onions into cubes.

"My friends can't even look at each other and stuff." His older sister looked around to see each teenager doing their own thing. Guren sitting on one the campfire logs. Ceylan wasn't seen to be outdoors. Chooki kicking the soccer ball by himself. Gen was off to watch the kids from his cabin. Beni reading a long piece of literature on a hammock that was somehow brought there.

"They all seem kinda dead, I guess..." She agreed, remembering that they would often be in some kind of colorful clique. The sound of slicing continued, until she slammed the knife into a tomato. Which had scared Toxsa by the suddenly sound.

"It wasn't me!" He screamed. But Wakamei glared at her younger brother.

"You know what you guys need?" She grinned, as Toxsa scooted back. "A ultimate trial of trust-building activities!" She made a final slam on the cutting board. The younger brother just regretted everything, including his own life, at that point.

"Let's all start with a simple one," Wakamei paced back and front along the line of six teenagers. "The trust fall." Her rust eyes closed for a moment only to look at them in the eye. "Half of you, go put on these blindfolds and fall on signal. Everyone else, mix up and find someone to catch when I snap my fingers." Pieces of cloth were tossed to Ceylan, Toxsa, and Chooki.

Counting silently, Wakamei suddenly made a snap between her thumb and ring finger. Beni was supposed to catch the bluenette, but she let him fall on purpose to get a video. Guren ended up falling with Toxsa. Gen was a bit late on finding a partner, so Chooki jumped back to his feet when he realized that no one was behind him. Within all this chaos, the young woman groaned at them.

"Even my teenage years weren't as worse as this," Her fist clenched up and everyone went back into a line. She stood up tall again and glanced at the group. "I don't know what's going on with you six, but you need to communicate or else."

**July 12, 2036 11:08 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

Cracking wood came from the burning fire. By now, the children were already in their tents gossiping or sleeping. Night had fallen, sprinkling the midnight were the stars. In which the ember sparks glowed up and flew there.

After a long day of attempting trust-building activities, Guren and his friends were more exhausted than watching their cabin group's children. Wakamei sat on the fourth log face the group of six friends.

"Maybe it'd be best to tell you a story before tomorrow's next activity." Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy, but the older girl was absolutely serious. "Anyways, I guess you did alright on the last two activities. Finding out who was your partner when blindfolded and listening to each other."

"I guess it was a good idea with the leading blindfold one. I didn't even realize it was Gen." Guren commented.

"Yeah, but I had to trust Chooki to lead me through the obstacle course on the last one!" Ceylan folded his arms, huffing. "I crashed into things for like-"

"Either way, at least it improved at last minute. Now, I think it'd be a good idea to tell you this story." Wakamei smiled, stretching her arms away from the campfire. "It's called, 'The Bravest Knight.' ...A long time ago, King Edward had arranged a meeting of every knight, including squires too. In the meeting, he had wanted to hear the brave stories of each knight. One by one, they had all told magnificent stories of which they fought beastly dragons and rescued princesses to claim as their brides. Which, by the way, I find stupid and not equal. Story after story, each knight tried to tell a much braver one. Hoping to get attention from the king, but more like butt-kissing to me. When the last story was finished, the doors opened and a squire stood there. Now, King Edward was pissed at this kid for not attending. But he allowed him to explain why he choose not to go. The squire had told him he was with his sick father, telling his old man stories. And how the doctor had said that day his father would need him most because he would die. So, the squire had stayed with his father all day long. King Edward asked if he had died, the squire sadly answered 'yes.' With that, the kid explained that he knew the consequences to not attend the meeting and how he decided it would be best to stay with his father. King Edward thought for a moment before saying crap that the kid had said already." She took a deep breath before continuing. Everyone listening attentively. "All the Knights began to laugh at the puny kid because they knew he would be executed. However, King Edward said that he was by far most the bravest in the room. Because he knew he would be executed by staying with his father was a sacrifice. And being honest too, was brave. Brave enough to make him a great knight. The End." Toxsa's sister then picked herself up from the log and walked away.

"Toxsa, you know what that means?" Chooki asked.

"Dunno, she never told that story before." He replied. "But, seems legit."

"You have any clue, Ceylan?" He was quiet, gazing at the dancing flames of the fire.

"Maybe..." The bluenette answered, but he stared at his best friend. "But Guren, what about you?"

"Not much, but you seem like you're the only one who got the message." The redhead smiled, looking down.

"Well, maybe we're _all_ just brave inside. The reason why we aren't 'brave' yet is because we're the opposite. _'Scared.'_ And _'scared'_ must mean that we don't share or talk about what's actually going on." By now, everyone was looking at the teenager with sky blue eyes. "Being 'brave' must mean that when we talk to each other and stuff to breakthrough our the quietness of being _'scared.'_ Maybe we're just all just as _'scared.'_ Right now,_ I_ kinda feel like that all the time." He looked back at Guren. "You and Gen seem to be the bravest I've met so far." Just then, the teenager left to probably go to bed, judging by the fact that he bumped into a tree when walking.

"I've never seen Ceylan say things like that." Beni started the conversation. "Are we sure there aren't any alcohol bottles lying around? He doesn't seem the same."

"Well... It's kinda late, so we'll figure it out in the morning," The oldest teenager said, leaving as everyone else did.

**July 13, 2036 1:23 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Rise and shine you kids!" Wakamei blew a whistle. "It's the afternoon and your final test to achieve trust-building!" She handed all of them a blindfold.

"_Excuse me_, but can we please keep this challenge rated PG." Ceylan snorted, with a few giggles from everyone.

"Well anyways, you are all going to be blindfolded and hold each other's hands. You guys will be taking a hike and you will have to communicate to get to your destination and back here." She took out a paper map, opened up. "Memorize this and try to figure out where you'll be going once you're blindfolded."

"This has to be the hardest test I've ever taken," The redhead gulped, trying his best to memorize the map.

"I hate tests!" Toxsa cried out and Wakamei gave him a noogie by that comment.

"Get your backpacks ready, you'll need it in case you want to stay overnight. I've done it before." She started walking up to the dust dirt hill and they followed. Her eyes darted at them. "Blindfolds on, hands held, communicate."

With that, they were off into a random trail and Wakamei walked back down to the campsite.

After a few hours, some of the kids from a few cabins asked her where a certain Camp Counselor was.

"Wakamei, where's Toxsa?" A girl asked, running up with a bunch of daisies in hand. "I want to help Beni decorate his hair."

"Candy, he's on a hike and Beni is too." She answered, pointing to the map.

"But aren't they remodeling that landscape because of the dam?" A boy with curly hair was looking and engaging into the map.

"Sebastian, I've been walking there as kid-" She immediately paused and looked at the date of the map. "Wait?! What?!"

"Yeah, I remember that they have to make a new trail soon. So-"

"Candy, you're in charge!" The young woman with pine green hair yelled, throwing random supplies in a backpack, before running off.

"Why do you get to be in charge?" Sebastian stomped his feet as the girl was too busy picking off flower petals.

**O~O**

**July 13, 2036 2:45 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"...And I think we're out of the redwoods!" Guren panted, still holding onto Ceylan's hand.

"Can we be able to let go of our hands sometimes, Chooki is literally sweating on mine." The youngest teenager muttered.

"C'mon Toxsa, we've gotta do this to improve our teamwork. Plus, it just might be working!" He cheered slightly, still walking little by little. "We're talking!"

"You've gotta admit that your sister really helped us." Chooki commented, slightly tugging Gen's hand. "We stopped talking to each other ever since Gen was hiding stuff from us. Again."

"If I had my left hand free, I'd slap right now." The taller teenager stated, but he raised his face upwards. "Anybody hear that?"

"Hear what? Your silence?" Everyone, except Gen, snorted from Ceylan's pun.

"No, it sounds... like rushing water." He observed. "I don't remember having to cross a stream."

"Maybe you don't, but I think we have to still cross it." Beni had her right hand tagging along to her best friend's.

"I think Beni's right, Wakamei said this was a_ test._" The redhead walked on the rocky ground.

"And tests aren't as easy either," the oldest teenager added in.

"Yeah, but let's just hope there are stepping stones." Wakamei's younger brother said. "And where's the cheat sheet to this test?"

"Don't worry, I'll try to feel for some." Guren assured, tapping his foot around the water, looking for something similar to step on. Luckily, he seemed to find some alternative logs. With that, he started to lead everyone across the rushing stream.

"Wow... This water's faster than I thought-" Ceylan's left foot slightly skimmed the water, until he slipped off. Guren and Toxsa felt a missing hand.

"Ceylan! Where are you?!" Guren screamed, running all the way across the stepping stones. Toxsa took off his blindfold and looked around him.

"What?! What do you mean Ceylan's gone?!" Beni peeked out of her blindfold next as Gen and Chooki followed.

"Oh fuck. This isn't a stream is it?" The younger teenager whimpered.

"That's **not** important right now!" Gen looked his side as he pushed everyone else to the other side. "Look!" He pointed at Ceylan, who was taken away by the strength of the water. Guren was running down there too. However, the auburn haired teenager gasped when he saw and end to the "stream." Once on the land again, he sprinted to both of them.

"That's a waterfall, isn't it?" Her teal eyes widen, fingers trembling from a clutching hand.

"What are we standing here for?!" Chooki yelled, taking off after the eyes boy, with the other two following.

"Ceylan! Don't fucking fight against the current! Swim to the side!" Gen yelled and he turned to see ribbon on Guren. "Guren! Don't tell me you still have that fucking blindfold on!"

However the redhead ignored him, focusing more on Ceylan's gasps and coughs from the water.

"Ceylan, yell louder! I can't find you!" He kept running along the water's edge.

"Right here!" He panted in between breaths as he tried to stroke to the side, by Guren's yelling.

"Hold onto my hand!" Guren shouted, going close to the water's edge. "_Follow_ my voice!" For the first try, the bluenette accidentally slapped the palm of his best friend's hand.

"Fuck!" He screamed, trying to swim closer to the side. However the water started roaring louder and he assumed that he was going to hit a waterfall.

"A-augh! Ceylan I'm right here!" Guren yelled at the top of his lungs splashing the water. Suddenly, he felt the sleeve of his arm and dove to grab his left arm. In results, the the redhead's face and arms got scraped by the rocky shore, but he held tightly to Ceylan's hand. The bluenette felt his left hand being held and clung onto Guren's right arm with his right hand. Just then, his legs felt like they were being dragged. He was too close to the waterfall.

At that moment, Guren felt someone grabbing his left arm. Gen and everyone else had been trying to pull up Guren and get Ceylan out of the water's current. Slowly, the bluenette felt more air than water around him, until his upper body was back on the dusty pebbles of land. Everyone fell back before getting back up to check up on the two best friends.

Gen ripped out Guren's blindfold and yelled at him for not taking it off. The younger teen's tanned skin was covered in scratches and droplets of blood from the rock and dust terrain.

"Ceylan, are you okay?!" Guren realized his hand was still holding onto the other teenager who was completely soaked and drenched in water. Fortunately, he didn't get as injured, but needed to dry off quickly. After a few moments of checking up on each other, the group of six teenagers finally wander towards the shady trees not too far from the manmade stream.

"I think my bag has a shirt and extra pairs of T-Shirts." Beni went searching through her hiking duffle bag. "Also, I think Ceylan had the first aid kit." Gen started salvaging through the bottom of the said teenager's backpack. He was lucky enough to find most of them were dry and began to help Guren with the small cuts he had.

"Cross the stream, huh?" Chooki folded him arms at the younger girl, who twisted one of the bluenette's wet clothes and flung it at him.

"Chooki, I agreed to that idea too. Even you did." His lavender eyes looked sadly, as he turned to the teenager who was helping him. "Thanks for helping us back there, Gen."

"Just tell me why you did something so stupid." He closed up the first aid kit.

"I wanted to test myself if I was actually '_brave_,' like Ceylan said last night." He began to hug his knees. "Turns out, all of us were_ 'scared.'_ We didn't communicate the right way when Ceylan was being carried away by the water. But Ceylan and I found each other when our blindfolds were still_ on_. I don't know how, but maybe we're starting to be_ 'brave.'_ And we _will_ get there, after this hike."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but we don't even know where we are!" Toxsa started screaming and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Gen's eyes went sharp.

"Translation: We _are_ lost." He gasped out, and everyone stared at each other.

"What are we going to do then?!" Ceylan tried to squeeze out as much water from his pants as he could.

"Find a place to camp out." The auburn haired boy sighed a final answer. "It wouldn't be a good idea to camp here, but if we walk a bit further, we might find clearing."

"Yeah, let's do that-" The redhead agreed, before suddenly sleeping.

"He must've banged his head up badly when he took a dive." The dirty blonde assumed, throwing Guren's arm over his shoulder. "We should start walking before the sun sets. Gen, you lead the way." Cherry colored eyes widen and Gen looked surprised.

"_Me?_ I only suggested it." He held up both hands.

"Yeah, but Guren would most likely let _you_ lead because you're the most mature one here." Toxsa pointed out.

"Stop acting like sassy men and just start walking already!" Beni said in annoyance, throwing over her gray bag.

"Fine, but I don't know if I'm able to do it right." He sighed, starting to walk. And everyone followed behind him.

**July 13, 2036 7:24 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Wakamei, you're back!" A brunette girl with a ponytail cheered.

"Where were you?" Another kid asked, swinging her legs on the table. The young woman just gave a heavy groaned as she slammed her head on the picnic table.

"What's wrong-"

"Sierra, could you go get Oliver? I need to talk to him." The girl didn't exactly know why, but she hopped of the table. "Roxie, can you tell Candy, Aaron, and Brett that their Camp Counselors won't be here for awhile." The other girl ran off to tell the following kids. With a frustrated sighed, Wakamei rubbed her temples to wonder why the landscape construction wasn't announced. "I hope they're safe..."

**O~O**

**July 13, 2036 8:02 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

The sky was a clear violet, with running intensities of pink swept clouds. Below, the light faded away from the setting sun. Small stars appeared slowly. Down on Earth, was a fire with cracking branches and formed by the warm gentle breeze.

Redwood trees and thick layers of summer green leaves surrounded the small clearing meadow. The grass was fairly tall and golden rays were reflecting off from their surface.

Around the flames were arranged sleeping bags in a hexagon.

One happened to be occupied with a sleeping teenager of thick, mahogany and dark brown hair. Soon, his eyes flicked into lavender irises from the warmth of the fire. Slowly, he got up and yawned to see his friends sitting on their sleeping bags by the rich, defensive flames.

"Where are we?" Guren yawned as his other five friends looked to see him awake.

"We're lost, but out in nature." Chooki said. "It was Gen who got us here." Then he gestured towards the teenager who was taller than him.

"Oh wow, thanks Gen." He smiled. But his attention turned to the bluenette, who was looking away from the fire's warmth. "Uh, Ceylan? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He answered, still not facing him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah-"

"Stop acting like that!" Beni snapped his wet clothes at him, angrily. "If you have something to say to us, then just fucking say it!" He didn't say anything to them yet, but he started coughing a bit.

"I'm s-sorry," His voice shook before continuing. "If I h-hadn't put my foot in the water-" Soon, hiccups and more stutters formed. "W-we would be in t-this mess- Guren got hurt from t-trying to save me, Gen helped everyone get b-back up, Chooki c-carried you here, Toxsa knew the forest w-well, even Beni had to h-helped me!" He cried out, burying his face into his hands. "All of you, you did s-something and I j-just-"

**_Smack!_**

The teenager with long pink hair then flicked the back of his neck and smacked him on the back. Within all this, everyone just gasped and looked at her.

"Look, I know we all did something. But here's the thing, you asshole; If it weren't for _you_, we wouldn't be doing all this shit." She snapped at Ceylan, who was still looking down. "What I'm trying to say is that, sometimes there are people out there who are able to bring people together! _You_ were that asshole who brought us _together_ and challenged us! And that's why _you_ deserved to be smack upside the head!" Everyone just silently gapped at her, hoping the upset teenager wouldn't get even more upset. Just then, something bounced off Beni's forehead.

Ceylan lifted up his head, his eyes were getting pale red and his eyelids had been puffy from slightly crying. But his lips formed a thin smile as he turned around, trying to clear away anything sad left on his face.

"And you just got marshmallowed!" He started laughing a bit and everyone sighed to see him back again. "Who wants s'mores for dinner?!"

"Guess I'm bringing _these_ bad boys out," Beni picked up a pair of thin, carved out branches and handed one to everyone. Ceylan passed around the bag of marshmallows, as everyone took one out.

"Did you actually carve these?" The older teenager's green eyes widen.

"Yeah, this really nice guy gave me a pocket knife when I was in Ohio." She tossed the pink pack of leather in her hand as she took a few marshmallows. And then passed them on. Although, Gen looked a bit confused at first.

"It looks like you've never had a s'more, Gen!" Toxsa turned his wooden branch to avoid burning his marshmallows.

"Uh... What are they even?" He pinched the marshmallow to the end of the sharp point. Everyone froze to look at him.

"We are going to put you in the no-friend-zone, Gen. Everyone say '_Aye_,' if we should kick Gen out." Ceylan raised his arm up and the older teenager started feeling awkward.

"It's alright, I'll just make one for you." Guren offered, as Ceylan waved his hands at him.

"He does _not_ know what a fucking s'more is, Guren. We cannot trust him-" Beni threw the box of graham crackers at him. "_Hey!_"

Meanwhile, Guren was helping Gen make a s'more and the marshmallow had been golden brown at that point. He broke the graham cracker into two squares and added a small chunk of chocolate and sandwiching all of them together.

"It's really good! You haven't really lived, if you don't eat these." The redhead laughed a bit a he took a bite out of his own.

At that moment, everyone just stared at Gen. Waiting for him to eat the sugar-filled goodness of camping. Making him feel even warmer than the fire. Finally he took a bite, trying to act like it was a big deal, but he wiped away the marshmallow to hide his quick smile.

"_Well?!_" Toxsa slammed his hand onto the sleeping bag.

"How was it?!" The bluenette asked annoyingly.

"I'll just say that I'm going to use more chocolate next time," He laughed and everyone else did that night as they began telling ghost stories and eating s'mores.

Lights of stars floated above them. Either staying there or falling in secret. Under the cobalt midnight, sparks went flying up as gentle winds.

As if they were to represent bubbles of memories and laughter of friends made that night.

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**July 14, 2036 7:16 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

The fresh morning air acted as a cool blanket, contrasting sharply with the thick heat of the afternoon. No swirls of smoke were there to create disturbance.

Last night, the fire went ablaze without much harm. Now, the flames grew tired of their dances and smoke was left. By now, no traces were found within the refreshing mist.

"Morning guys," Chooki yawned, but he stayed in his sleeping bag due to the unexpected morning temperature. He looked around to see two sleeping bags unoccupied, and started to look around. "Where's Toxsa and Beni?"

"On a hike." Gen was up, drinking from his water bottle.

"Wait a sec." He jumped up, looking confused. "Why?"

"Toxsa landed in a blackberry bush!" A voice was heard suddenly from a few feet away.

"Does _that_ answer your question?" The dirty blonde nodded, finally stretching himself outside the sleeping bag. "After breakfast, we'll start walking again." With that, he and Ceylan left to wherever Beni was at.

"I hope we find our way back, though." Chooki mumbled, throwing over a long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Guren agreed, rubbing his eyelids. "Even though it's nice to be out here, we can't stay here forever."

"I think it'd be a good time to clean up the place a bit, so we can leave right after breakfast." He suggested, starting to gather the packages of s'mores ingredients.

"Guess so," The redhead began to pack away items that didn't seem like personal belongings to anyone. As they packed up a few things, the other four teenagers got back with a variety of small berries.

"Turns out, Toxsa landed in a blueberry bush. So he got lucky this time." Ceylan joked as he stuffed in a few blueberries.

"_Hey!_ My butt still hurts you know!" Toxsa plopped himself on his sleeping bag, as the rest of the small berries were being handed out.

"For some odd reason, there wasn't any blackberries. But they were actually raspberries." Gen carefully ate his share, one by one.

"Who cares?! They're good!" Toxsa had the orchid juices dripping from his hands.

"You should try to eat less messier," Beni scoffed, eating the fruits at random.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't really help if we went back to the stream either," Guren added, then hung his head low. "Which is why it we can't retrace our steps. It's too dangerous."

"True that." Chooki managed to roll up his sleep bag into a tight curl. "We'll just have to carry on, until we find help."

Within that morning, they all finished their breakfast and packed up personal belongings. After that, they all began to walk out of the meadow, but checking to see if the fire was put out first.

**July 14, 2036 1:39 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

The trail they took was grown along the the low-growing bushes and shrubbery. Small flowers of daisies, newly bloomed cosmos, and bindweed were all over the sides of the dirt path. However, they didn't have the time to stop and smell the roses.

There had been complaints and water breaks throughout the entire 4 hours, but they all managed to avoid killing each other. During lunch, they had mainly nibbled on the leftover s'mores ingredients and berries from the morning. As they continued hiking, the surrounding terrain became into smooth, layered rocks. Trees grew thick and old with healthy leaves shadowing the path. In that range, and the area went moist and cool for some odd reason to them.

White alders, native sycamores, quaking aspen grew more visible and the riparian terrain expanded. Fremont and black cottonwood were found easily, along with the exception of the arroyo willow they passed by. Small trees of thinleaf alder populated the area, making a dense forest of healthy green leaves.

They walked on further, hoping there would be some sign that would point them to the main road.

"Should we hitchhike if we find the road?" Toxsa mumbled, his voice panting from the amount of walking they had done.

"If you do that, then you'll be taken out of state and get into some strip club." Gen stated, as the younger teenager regretted saying that.

"I know we're all tired, but we can't stop. Your sister must be worried sick." Guren was continuing his pace in walking.

"Yeah, I kinda miss her too..." He admitted, looking down when he kept walking. Although a few leaves in the earthy moss caught his eye. He held up three people behind him due to this. "Hey, I think I know this plant from somewhere."

"Toxsa, you're kinda slowing us down." Chooki pouted.

"No, I'm serious. They're suppose to grow near creeks and stuff. I think this is the plant I got my name from." The tallest teenager kneeled down to see the plant life for a second.

"Yerba Mansa?" He looked at the low growing plant.

"Yeah! That's it!" Toxsa yelled. "We're in a water place!"

"You mean a riparian?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!"

"How'd you get your name from this, then?" Beni smirked.

"The last syllable, duh!" The younger teenager tapped his head. "Also, these guys can live in the desert too and take on hard dirt."

"Or maybe because it's green." Ceylan snorted, as they continued hiking up.

"Well, all I just know is that they grow in places like where there's lots of water-" Toxsa bumped behind the bluenette. In result, an entire chain reaction of bumping was created.

Guren stopped in his tracks to gazed at a ineffable cascade of 20 feet. There was a good pool of water near the edge of his stance. Exuberant, wild ginger and water birches circled the area of stones. Zenith rocks were formed by the waterfall, the black stone and the water had been crystalline. Caprice ripples kept wandering outwards from the splashing fall of the water. Just then, Ceylan and everyone else pushed their way up past the redhead and looked in awe at the sight.

"You know what we should do?" His crystal eyes gleamed, the bluenette elbowed the redhead's arm.

"Ceylan, we don't have any time-" Guren began, but Ceylan suddenly patted him on the back.

"Let's all go swimming!" In results, the pat went a bit too far. And... his best friend fell into the water. From this, everyone stared and blinked at Ceylan, who was just laughing nervously at the unplanned pushing. With that, they all ran to the water level ground to see if Guren was alright.

Soon enough, mahogany hair popped up from the water and swam to shore.

"Sorry about that," The bluenette, laughed a bit from embarrassment and held out his right hand. In which Guren took. "It was supposed to be a pat."

"It's okay," The redhead nodded, but he suddenly gave a wide smile. "Maybe _you_ should go swimming too!" He then jerked his friend back, the bluenette splashing into the water. Once his head started floating back up, they both laughed it off and swam back up to the land.

"Awww... Our clothes are wet!" Ceylan pulled out his T-Shirt and twisted out some water.

"I guess it's alright to take a break," Guren suggested, as everyone seemed to be fine with it.

"I think it's okay to strip out here-" Everyone then yelled at the bluenette, but he grinned. "_Not_ our unmentionables! You guys think I'm going to take off these _guys_!" He pointed to his pair of drenched jeans.

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess it's okay for us to swim with our underwear on." Chooki began to take off his shirt. "No one's around to tell us we need proper swimwear."

"And that's the beauty of it." Beni said in triumph, as the older boy looked at her.

"It's alright if you want us to keep our pants on, and you don't have to really swim with us either-" He began.

"Look, just because I'm a girl, that doesn't mean I need to be treated specially." She interrupted him. "I am expected to wear a fucking bra and underwear everyday. Right now, I _don't_ have to." With that, she immediately pulled off her shirt right then and there.

"Okay then," Chooki felt awkward at that moment as everyone else did.

"Hey, do you know how times I walk in on you guys?! I'm not some weak chick in the movies, who needs to be protected. If there's someone who needs protection, it's Ceylan." She huffed, as everyone seemed to be okay with everything that was happening. However, Ceylan yelled at her.

As soon as Toxsa was near the water's edge, the older teenager planned to tackle him into the water. However, his plan backfired and the younger teenager stepped away from his direction.

"Cannonball!" Toxsa jumped into the water, as he fell in with the dirty blonde.

"Happy Monday!" Beni kicked Gen's butt. From the suddenly awkward and random action, he had a slight jump scare and dove into the water. Beni just laughed as she jumped into the water too.

That afternoon, they all swam in the natural pool and enjoyed it within the time being. At one point, they all noticed an edge from the rocks that could be used as diving board.

"Hey, let's all go up there and see who's too scared to jump off that rock!" Ceylan pointed out to the thick slate of stone nearby the skimming waterfall. From this comment, they all argued back at him and swam to shore. From there, they carefully climbed up the "stairway" of mossy rocks. Reaching there, they all stood on the piece of stone. However, it had been a bit more crowded than necessary.

Enough that Guren accidentally pushed his best friend into the pool below. The bluenette plummeted into the water, but his head surfaced back up and he held a thumbs up. The redhead gave a sigh of relief, before Beni pushed him off. She laughed at both of them, but then Gen pushed off his best friend. Her tangled, pink hair swept past her and she splashed into the water. He clapped his hands, but Toxsa got at him for not paying attention. In results, the auburn haired teenager took a dive, before swimming back up to the water.

"I am the almighty Toxsa! Fear me for pushing off the tall, Emo!" He put his hands at his waist, but Chooki picked him up and threw his friend off. As to that, the dirty blonde himself plunged himself into the water by parkouring off the rock's edge.

**July 14, 2036 2:46 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

From swimming, half of them got back to shore to rest under the sun that glowed through some of the tree's opening bunches of leaves.

"Gen's been underwater for awhile..." Toxsa trailed off, as everyone else on shore seemed to notice.

"Yeah, Chooki too..." Ceylan whispered, checking to see if his clothes were dried off.

"Wonder what they could be doing down there," Guren wondered out loud.

"Why don't you go check-" Beni was finding a way to dry off her striped bra, but the said two emerged from out of the water.

"Guys, I think we've found something!" Chooki coughed, swimming back up to shore, Gen following him.

"Treasure?!" The bluenette cried out.

"Most people would say 'no.' But I think we've found actually treasure." The taller teenager admitted, shaking off his hair from the drenched water. "But we've got a problem; my hand isn't small enough to reach it. So we need to compare hand sizes."

"Toxsa!" Ceylan called out to the boy with a grass head. "His hand is smaller than mine, so he has to compare with Beni."

"Oh fine," She gave in, walking over to the younger teenager. She held up her hand and placed it on Toxsa's. She looked back at it in shock.

"Beni's hand is larger than his!" Everyone gapped at the slight, millimeter comparable between the two hands. Toxsa had a smaller hand.

"Oh fuck." He whimpered.

**Toxsa's POV**

Out of all the things that could happen to me, we had to compare hand sizes. I was smaller than Beni for crying out loud! What the actual fuck?!

Although, treasure sounds good to me, either way! I just had to hold my breath as much as I could handle.

"So, how long could you hold your breath?" Gen looks at me and wow. That was offensive.

"I dunno, maybe five minutes. I always had breath-holding contests with Wakamei!" That was true, it had been the only competition that was _actually_ fair with my older sister.

"I think that's good enough," He said.

And from that, we all jumped into the water and I could feel the shaking of the waterfall from beneath. Everything had been cool, until an arm grabbed mine. It was Chooki, who held onto Gen's arm. They both pretty much dragged me deeper, until we stopped and I was submerged all around by the water. I looked around slowly and found a square opening.

Oh fucking great. Squares. I'm probably going to-

Gen then taps onto my shoulder, pointing to the the stupid square. Guess this is where I come in, I swam towards the square box. My hand dipped into there and felt some sort of moving stone. I suppose this used to be some sort of old age "technology" that got flooded by some waterfall. I reached out my hand to pull out this knob and I swear.

Something really did happen.

The pull triggers out a break of the stone opening. The entire thing went crumbing and I felt a different texture, I grab whatever the fucking thing I felt. When that happened and I did that, I was grabbed away and pushed aside. I turned to see sharp stones thing place of where the square hole stood.

The next thing I knew, Chooki was closing his eyes and had a difficult time holding his breath.

But that wasn't it.

Gen grabs onto our arms, gripping them tightly, swimming up to the surface as fast as he could.

I didn't know why or how-!

A trail of red was seen in the lighter parts of the water. We all emerge out of the water and I could hear Gen yelling.

"Chooki has a cut in his foot." He coughs out from holding his breath, while Chooki tries to take in as much deep breaths as possible from screaming internally. Ceylan pulls me out of the water and Beni pulls out my best friend. I dropped the junk box and ran over to him.

Ah shit, what the hell happened?!

Meanwhile, Gen and Guren were searching through the first aid kit frantically. In all of this we tried to help Chooki as much as we can to stop the bleeding. Because we didn't have any of the wrapping bandages, Gen ripped off the hem of his own shirt to tie around his foot that we applied antibiotics on, beforehand. After all the drama was over, everyone threw questions at us.

"What happened dude?!" Ceylan asked in kind of a hasty way.

"Well, when Toxsa grabbed the box, there were these- sharp rocks and-" He winces back in pain. Why did you have to do that, Chooki?! "I had to take Toxsa's place because they were breaking off and could've hit him- Augh!"

"You need to relax, Chooki." Guren says and now I'm wondering why I've been quiet the whole time.

"Thanks Chooki..." Wow, that really sucked. And it was terrible. Although, he just sat up right.

"No problem," He says right at me. No problem?! You fucking have a cut on your foot, you idiot!

Just then, I notice the box behind me. We still haven't opened it yet. Might as well, I started crawling towards the box and slid it down to where we were.

"Locked." I finally found some stupid keyhole at the lid. But Beni went to work once she saw it. She opened her pocket knife and dug out the stuff away from there.

* * *

><p><strong><span>July 14, 2036 2:54 P.M. [North America West Coast]<span>**

"Hey guys, I think there's someone here." Guren whispered to everyone, who immediately went silent.

Silence filled the dense riparian forest. The only thing heard besides the crashing waterfall were these heavy thumps. Just as Guren tried to call out for help, Beni covered his mouth and told everyone to shut up.

There were these short clicks of thick metal. The leaves made scratching noises. Slowly, the girl raised up her head and scanned the area. Immediately, her teal eyes grew large and petrified. Carefully, she got up and held the box in her arms and whispered to everyone to go behind the waterfall.

With fluidity and quick movement, Beni stayed low to the ground and everyone tried their best to be as quiet as she ran. And Ceylan was helping Chooki with walking there too. After that, they all ended up behind the waterfall's thick curtains. When she tried to move to the sides, the girl fell back to discover there had been a cave behind the waterfall. They all sat down, waiting for her to explain.

"Why did you suddenly do that?" Guren asked, "They could've helped us!"

"Look, that person isn't your friendly park ranger. I heard gun clicking back there." She argued. "They're some kind of poacher. I know it." Everyone then shook at the thought of getting caught by a poacher.

"We can't wait here forever, though!" Ceylan hissed at her knowledge. "All of us aren't dry and our bags are still out there!"

"Wait Ceylan," Chooki interrupted. "I think I remember there's a mountain path a bit past the waterfall. It's awfully sunny and dusty there, but it's high ground."

"Maybe we could be able to run up there without them knowing-" Beni then slapped the palm of her hand against Gen's lips.

"We have to do that right now, he's looking through the waterfall." Her voice went deadly solemn and everyone froze.

**July 14, 2036 3:09 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

At that point, it was either "do or die." But it could've been both. With that, they all sneaked away from their hiding spot quickly. However, they could've sworn the poacher may have seen them, so they ran like Hell for it. Either way, Gen carried Chooki up as everyone tried to run ahead of them on bare foot.

The blood from the older teenager's foot bled through the piece of shirt. And it grew more difficult to get up the path that they would often slip on from have no traction or how it much steeper it became. When a really steep point got in their way, everyone else made this "chain" where they held one another's wrist and the person in the front pulled them up to avoid any accidental falls.

They continued doing so, Beni and Ceylan were usually the ones who could get over the high elevation of the path, starting the chain of teenagers. Guren and Toxsa were there to pull up the auburn haired teenager and dirty blonde. Quite some time passed by and they were almost to the top. After another pull of teenagers, everyone fell back to the flat surface.

There were rocks up there and that seemed to be the population. Minus the chatlet. Right away, Beni ran over to the windows and a circled around the small house. After a few seconds, she took out her pocket knife and fiddled around with the front door.

"Beni! What are you doing?!" Guren cried out at her attempt to break into the chatlet.

"Saving all of our asses." She turned to him in a stern manner. Finally, the door knob clicked and she pushed into the door. "Everyone get in!"

From that, they felt hesitation, but they entered anyways. The inside had been peaceful and clean. However, no one was to be found inside. They all sat down, panting from the trip up here from running.

"I can't believe we just broke into someone's house," The redhead sighed, but Toxsa snapped his fingers at him.

"Technically, this isn't anyone's house. It's a chalet that people rent out or something like that. Or they own it, but don't go here often." He argued back. And Gen soon got up to look around the place, as Beni started locking the door up.

"There's pumping water in here," The tall teenager observed, finding a bathroom and working kitchen sink. "Chooki needs to clean off his blood."

"I'll go help carry him to the bathroom." Guren offered, pulling up the older boy and taking Chooki's arm over his shoulder. They both limped, as Gen showed them the way.

"Looks like we're stuck here." Toxsa sighed, as he began to walk up. Ceylan followed behind him. They walked over to the kitchen and went through the cabinets, thinking that they would have been emptied out.

"Dude, look at all these snacks!" The bluenette grabbed a box of coconut wafers. Though, Gen seemed to walk past by and take it away from him. Putting back the the square snacks.

"Go look to the closet and see if there's any extra clothes we can borrow." He carried the first aid kit he got under the sink.

"There's already a lot of T-Shirts!" Beni called out. "Though, they're all white and there's only black shorts."

"Toss them over to the bathroom." Gen called out. With that, he and Guren helped Chooki over to the main room and helped with wrapping the bandages on his foot. Meanwhile, the other two boys were to take quick showers and let the other two have quick showers. Beni had been the last to go and she got out wearing one of the large summer T-Shirts and a pair of thin shorts she had found.

**July 14, 2036 3:43 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

Inside the idyllic chalet, it had been one story. There was a small, hardwood maroon kitchen to the left and a bathroom and small closet to the right. The halcyon, main room was bathe in sunshine, with the wall of window glass. A window had taken up the space of the wall and took in a mellifluous amount of sunlight. With a delicate fireplace to the corner. The floor was mainly a shiny hardwood cover, except for the right and left sides of the quiescent chalet. A large, cream carpet covered most of the wooden floor that they sat on.

"Hey, we haven't seen what's inside the box yet!" Beni took the box from its position of the door and brough it over to the carpet. Everyone anxiously awaited to find what would be inside. She finally flicked open the lid that creak as nails on chalkboard would. First, her hand reached in to pull out... A mirror.

"You have got to be kidding me." Toxsa twitched one of his almond shaped eyes. However, she quietly continued to pull out more mirrors.

"Well this sucks," Ceylan pouted just as Beni's eyes widen. Her hand took out a silk stitched cloth wrapping around objects. The box was pushed aside and she laid out the silk on the floor. Once laid out, there were uncut stones of gems. Unlike what one would find in the jewelry store, they were the actual stones that wasn't cut into smooth surfaces.

"Six of them too..." All of them eyed at each other before rushing to grab the one they wanted.

"Does anyone like know the meaning behind theses stones?" Gen had his pendant twirling.

"I remember my sister used to collect these." Toxsa said.

"Why'd she stop then?" Chooki looked confused.

"I don't know, something about me being born or something," He responded. "Anyways, I think I kinda remember what some of them and what they mean."

"How about mine?" Guren raised up his pendant and Toxaa looked at it for a second.

"It's a ruby. They're supposed to be the_ 'Queen of Stones'_ and have value _more_ than the diamond. If worn, they make sure your body has energy and is safe from all evil. Also, they're supposed to represent love, loyalty, and passion." He answered. "So pretty much they're also know as 'The Most Powerful Gem In The Universe,' and is given as a gift to the meaning of friendship."

"Wow you really do know your rocks!" Ceylan stifled back a laugh.

"Well, you happened to get a _'Girl's Best Friend.'_ The diamond, which is supposed to be seen as ice and winter. They're kinda of romantic for some odd reason, so that's why they use it for weddings." Toxsa spat. "Also, if you wear them on the left arm, it should give you positive feelings as long as you think positive. Negative thoughts can be expressed by those things. And get rid of stuff like anxiety and fear."

"I want to know what mine is," Chooki inquired, turning the stone in the palm of his hand.

"Sure, it's a topaz. They kinda make sure your life is balanced and healthy. Like, they give you confidence and likability. And they also banish jealously, nightmares... Protect you from the '_Evil Eye'_ and greediness. They just help you with your physical life." He explained to his best friend.

"For mine, I've got an emerald. Wakamei told me that it kinda helps you predict the future and encourages the idea of _'truth.'_ Also, they're suppose to balance out relationships and help you speak out and feel good about yourself." From that, suddenly eyed at Gen's pendant and grabbed it.

"What the hell-" The teenager with dark umber hair barked, but Toxsa threw it back at him right away.

"You have a fused stone!" He pointed at the necklace, "It's both amethyst and onyx! But I guess it's because amethysts can fuse with other stones. Anyways, the amethyst is the one that makes sure you're not drunk-"

"Get on with it." Gen stated, staring at him.

"Alright, but the amethyst is also known for _'Shielding You In Light._' Which means they make sure you aren't harmed and increases strengths. So like, it heals you a lot and calms you down. But seriously, it stops you from doing drugs, smoking, and I think you get the point." Toxsa held up both hands in defense. "And the onyx is supposed to destroy _anything_ _negative_, whether it's thoughts, dreams or emotions. Also, helping you with your mind and to separate you from _harm_."

"I know mine is my birthstone." Beni held her's up. The six pendants had been more of a variety of smooth opals.

"Yeah, it looks like an opal. But there's something about it that's different, besides the fact that there's a lot." Toxsa pondered out loud. "Anyways, the opal is the _'Eye Stone.'_ And it's suppose to revive the wearer from their emotions and dark feelings from the past. It boosts up happy thoughts by pushing you there. Also, I think it makes sure you become _'invisible'_ whenever someone tries to hurt you and the opal can heal your emotional pain of your identity and past. And overcome _anything_ you _fear_."

"It's kinda cool that you know a lot about these stones." The dirty blonde commented and looked at Beni for a moment. "Also, I'm surprised your bra dried off quickly, Beni."

"What bra?" She blinked, as the room walked into awkward silence. Suddenly, she broke the ice. "Shit, that reminds me. The poacher is still out there and must've seen us!"

"We've just gotta hope this isn't their place." Gen turned his head around, looking out the window.

"Can't be, this place is too clean and isolated." Beni got up and swung open the closet. "Ceylan, get your butt over here. I have a plan."

"And what would that be, Bubblegum Boots?" Standing up, he put both hands on his hips.

"Look at this closet and tell what's in here." She asked.

"Glue, duct tape, strings, and-" The bluenette paused. "_Oh...!_"

"Yep, let's get down to business." Beni tossed him a bunch of random supplies. "Toxsa go find something sticky in the kitchen."

"Um... Guys?" The redhead sweatdropped, still sitting there. "What are you exactly doing?"

"Guren, this mission is too dangerous and stupid for you guys to embark on." Ceylan spoke in a fake, stern accent. "We will be back by sunset."

"If it's that stupid, then you guys get to do it." Gen said, as the three started carrying out supplies to the front door and closed it, with a click.

"But what are they actually doing-"

"What they do best," The older teenager yawned, stretching out his arms. "Wreck people."

"_Oh..._ I get it now." Guren laughed slightly. "They're going to really prank that person hard."

"Anyways, there's some blankets in the closet that we could sleep on. So just take a nap." The auburn haired teenager began unfolding clean linen and laying it on the floor of the carpet mat. After that, he took out another clean sheet of white and covered the floor as a blanket. "They'll find a way to drive that person berserk and hitchhiking out of here too. Right now, I just want to take a nap." His eyes closed, and he dozed off.

**July 14, 2036 8:01 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"We're back," The walnut door slammed open. A aroma of cinnamon was filled throughout the air and the left side of the chatlet was lit. There had been a dulcet atmosphere, in which the evening.

"Is that French toast?!" Beni's ran for the kitchen a skidded to a stop at the counter.

"I swear you and Toxsa are the ones who should be weighing as much as you eat," Chooki leaned his head on his resting arm on the granite countertop.

"Anyways, how'd you get the milk and eggs for this?" Ceylan added into the conversation.

"There was milk powder and is it even necessary to use eggs for this?" Gen flipped the last piece of wheat bread onto the plate.

"Wait, you can cook?" Toxsa asked in shock.

"Yeah, but I only cook stuff I enjoy eating. I only do it stovetop or microwave." He replied, turning off the stove knob and taking a seat on one of the tall stools.

"Who cares?" She had her mouth wide open. "Actual cooking food!"

"So what happened back there?" Chooki grabbed a bottle of honey.

"He fell for it." Toxsa huffed proudly. "And ran like Hell."

"Nice."

"Did you get our bags back?" Guren asked, with spoonful of raspberry jam in his hand.

"No, it'd take too long to get back up here before sunset." Ceylan shook his head, spreading blueberry jam on his piece of toast.

"Yeah, night hiking isn't that easy when your group is small."

"I am only one inch shorter than you!"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Either way, we just have to sleep on the floor for one night." Gen took a small bite from his French toast.

"Sounds uncomfortable, though." Beni mumbled.

"It isn't. I took a nap, while you guys were pranking some ass."

"But still, it's not like sleeping in your sleeping bag. Plus you slept on the floor back at the hotel-"

"That's it!" The redhead dropped his toast and ran outside. Everyone shrugged and went to following him.

The sun was ephemeral. Light from the incandescent sunset began its colors of a languid fade. A scintilla midnight was on its way to the mountain's skies. Everyone looked below at the realm of encompassing nature. The glowing sunset made their hair color to become luminescent against the Eastern skies.

"Where does the sun set?" Guren asked them, cheerfully.

"West!" Ceylan spoke up, his sapphire hair blowing from the wind.

"It's like you can see the whole world from here!" Toxsa's harvest eyes grew wide.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to stay here for just another day," Chooki's medium blonde fringe was sublime from the glowing sun.

"Maybe, let's not." The iridescent gradient of burnt umber to a golden red in Gen's hair warmly accepted the light.

"Yeah," Beni whispered, her now swept, plethora of long, coral hair gave in with the breezes. Her gauzy teal eyes rolled down to find the main road. "Look! The roadside's down there!" Her finger pointed diagonally east from the sunset. "We can get there early tomorrow morning!" With that, they all cheered and stood outside. When the moon rose, stars gliding into the darkening tranquil night, they finally headed back inside to avoid the dropping temperature.

As they all went to sleep, saying goodnight, the window lit by the lithely full moon.

And their slumber started.

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**July 15, 2036 6:17 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Bags, shirts, pants...?" Wakamei scanned the riparian area where she was taken for the search. "Thank goodness, I don't see anyone's underwear."

However, something gel-like on the mountain path caught her eye. Slowly, she walked to the path to inspect the substance.

"Maple syrup." Someone dubiously stated, as they were helping her search. "And maybe some blood."

"Oh boy," She fumed, marching up the trail and everyone else searching by the waterfall ground. No breaks were taken and she didn't stop herself from getting up the rather small plateau. "Just wait until I get my hands on whoever's responsible..."

Fist pounding on the palm of her hand, she made it up there in no time. Only to discover a chalet that the camp owned. She seemed rather surprised when the door was unlocked. Carefully, the young woman opened the door to see something that she wouldn't have expected.

Six teenagers, still asleep and next to each other on the floor. Clean linen was sprawled about, matching the pure white T-shirts they wore. A dulcet, care-free mood encompassed all them. Their closed eyes and laid back slumber felt serene and somnolent to the pure light of sun entering through the window.

Wakamei just smiled at them, seeing them safe and getting along. In the spite of the fact everyone was still sleeping, she tiptoed over to the window and slightly kicked Toxsa's head.

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled, her hands put back onto her hips for a moment.

"Toxsa... it's like too early..." Ceylan mumbled, eyes still shut tight.

"Well, didn't you kick me in the face...?!" The older sister smirked, taking out a camera to photograph the scene.

"Why don't you two shut the fuck up," Beni yawned.

"What time is it even...?" Chooki asked, wanting to stay asleep.

"Morning, I think..." Guren answered.

"Like six or nine in the morning..." Gen's heavy eyelids stared at the old fashioned clock on the wall and fell back asleep. The room went back to its peaceful sleep, until something clicked.

"Morning already?!" They all jolted awake, frantically getting up from sleeping on the floor.

"Oh morning, Wakamei." Her younger brother yawned, but immediately froze up for second. Upon realization, he hugged his older sister. "Wakamei!"

"Yeah, morning to all you kids." She greeted, punching her younger brother's messy grass hair. At first, most of them seemed half-asleep, but soon noticed that she was there with them.

"How'd you get here?!" The dirty blonde asked.

"You guys can't clean up after yourselves, can you?" Wakamei pointed out the fact that she found their bags, maple syrup, and blood around the area. "Explain."

"Well... Chooki cut his foot, the maple syrup was for a prank, and we didn't have time to get our bags!" The bluenette replied, raising a hand in honesty. She glanced at the group.

"Do you know how worried I've been you... You..." Her rust eyes glared at everyone, clenching her fists. However, releasing them from the tight grip. "I'm just glad you guys are safe. We better get off the mountain and back to camp. Everyone's missed you."

"Uh... sure, we just need to help Chooki to avoid him from sliding down the path." The redhead pointed out. "He still has a cut on his foot."

"I'll handle that," Wakamei remarked to herself. After ten minutes or so, they were able to quickly get down the path and the small search party had still been searching the area. She told them that they had been found and agreed to return to camp soon. All of them found their bags by the waterfall and carried them over to the truck, tossing the worn out packs.

"Wonder what happened to our necklaces," Beni pondered out loud, as they were all wrapped up in lightwear camp jackets.

"Who knows, maybe they're just gone." Gen answered, the morning mist blew against his face.

"Guess so," She pouted, wrapping her arms across her body.

"Kinda weird how they disappeared in a few hours, though." Chooki pointed out in his dismay.

After awhile, they passed the outdoor campsite. Only to be found empty and shrouded within the foggy morning clouds.

Assuming that the outdoor camping trip was over, and they got to back to their cabins for another few days, until they headed back. Soon enough, they reached back to the entrance of Summer Camp Sardonyx and all began to walk to their respectful cabins. Mainly due to the fact that everyone had been tired and deserve actual rest and relaxation in the comfort of a more modern atmosphere.

**July 15, 2036 8:48 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Say, Beni..." Toxsa was drying off his hair from taking a shower. "It's kinda amazing that we got lost and managed to get along."

"Seems like your sis really knows what's she's doing," She replied, wrapping herself up in the soft, pastel cashmere blanket she owned.

"Also, it's kinda freaky how a lot of stuff has been happening to us during this whole summer."

"What do you mean?"

"When all of us were at the mall and-"

"Shut the fuck up about that one."

"Alright, but just think about it for a moment!" He raised both of his hands up.

**July 15, 2036 8:48 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"First, you and Guren got stuck on on our zip line trip. Then, Beni got paralyzed. Now, we separated from each other and Wakamei sent us on a trip where we got lost!" Ceylan flung his arms out, making an exaggerated gesture. "Plus, that bitch who threw the pocket knife at you!"

"Well, we can't all have perfect days." Gen sighed, clutching onto his pillow. "And perfect lives don't exist either."

"Then, how do you explain the fact that small problems don't happen to us. Something like, 'Oh! We didn't have enough cash to pay for something!' Or that someone cries over spilled milk!"

"You do have a point, but at least we handle these obstacles somehow. We don't back down as a normal person would, in those situations."

**July 15, 2036 8:49 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"It's kinda like, we're either being tested or someone's after us." Guren released the shut window doors.

"A coincidence?" Chooki suggested, tying up his back hair.

"Or that." The redhead acknowledged, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "Maybe it's just all a coincidence, of course."

"Okay, right? Anyways, do we have any good stories?"

"Good stories? What for?"

"To scare children."

"Um... Why?"

"You cannot go camping without scaring small children."

"Sometimes, I wonder how you and Kiro get along..." Guren thought to himself, and attempted to have a nap after that conversation.

**July 15, 2036 8:23 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"... Then the snakes writhed the scout in torture, choking." Chooki curled his hands into fisting strangle. "They kept circling and circling him, until he blacked out and no thoughts or dream came into his mind. Some say he remained in a coma to this day. Others, well they assumed him to be dead. Either way, to this day, every snake that curls in a spring was a snake that would avenge his spirit. Waiting to suffocate its next victim in the woods..."

"Boo...!" Beni and Toxsa lowly bellowed out from behind their cabin group.

"Hey, you guys suck at telling stories too!" He countered back at them, taking a seat next to the teenager with olive skin.

"Well, Toxsa just had to tell it in an accent!" She crossed one of her legs over the other.

"At least everyone enjoyed it, somewhat." The younger teenager protested. Soon enough, there had been a dramatic argument over the best way to tell a ghost story perfectly. The children blinked at them, by the amusement that the bickering teenagers were far more entertaining than being told a scary story.

"Gen, we've gotta save these kids from teenage soap operas." Ceylan whispered to the tall teenager of Hiems Cabin #7. Gen just blinked at him, blatantly uninterested at the situation.

"Actually, I do prefer seeing Chooki losing in a verbal competition-" He tried to avoid the subject by changing it.

"Hey guys! Gen's going to tell a ghost story next!" Red eyes glowered at the bluenette in that sudden moment. Before anyone turned to face them, Gen stuck up a middle finger at him.

"Learn to shut the fuck up." The teenager with auburn hair mouthed, before falling into the place of storytelling. "I don't think you guys want to hear it."

"C'mon Gen, all of our stories were more silly than scary. Plus, you're a good student in English too." Guren spoke up, trying to avoid the others who were bickering. "Aren't you?"

"I'd most likely make Toxsa scream when his cabin leaves the bonfire." The older teenager thought for a moment. Perhaps, only to rethink his recent statement. "Fine, but don't wake me up in the middle of the night if I scare you."

"That's more like it!" The boy with cerulean eyes was about to pay him, but received a warning leer from Gen.

"I'll try to not be vague either," He added, sighing. "Once, there was an old man. A curious one who walked home by himself all the time. No one was there. There were these people who would follow him, finding his tracks everyday. One day, he disappeared and the town assumed him to be dead. Soon enough, the small group of people went to follow where he went-"

"Don't do that, you idiots!" The youngest teenager yelled, and red eyes glared at him.

"_But_, the path was so narrow." He quietly hissed. "_Only_ one person could go there at a time. No one else was allowed to go there, but a single person. The first person didn't get back to the town. When news reached, they had the best friend going into the path by daylight."

"Dude, where's the part where things actually get scary-" The redhead elbowed the dirty blonde.

"So he walked in there. For _hours_, he didn't know where he was going. The trees became thicker and it felt as the branches grew behind him. One time, he tried to turn back. However, only heavy fog and ebony branches blocked what was behind him." Gen whispered without any expression seen on his face. Only a solemn look plastered on his face. "Suddenly, he went mad. Just like that. Running wherever and not knowing who or what he would find. He wanted to leave for good riddance and not be in that forest. At one point, he didn't know where he was. The fog seemed to had kind of it's own finding way to choke the air out of him. All he saw was the thick fog and heavy trees. Everything was taking him over and he was forcing himself to look down. What he had seen were bones. Dirty, molded bones. Decaying muscles, semi-dry blood were in thick globs all over the dirt packed ground. Rancid air came from another direction. Turning around, there was nothing but a figure made of fog. No face was seen. The fog itself was an actual being with evil intentions. The man's life was endangered. Therefore, he made a disastrous run to find the narrow path of foot prints. Somehow he was able to find it and get into the light. Suddenly, the fog figure was behind him to create a nightmare into reality. He screeched if anyone could and would have heard him. Wailing the pain and misery of how he would die in the next few seconds- Then he had disappeared from the fog's mysterious force."

Everyone gaped at the tall teenager, who was staring at the flames of the bonfire before them.

"That's just a creepy story right there." Toxsa shuddered due to the description from the told story.

"The story was made at last-minute," Gen acknowledged. "That's why it's not well developed and maybe slightly vague. Or in others words, it pretty much sucks."

"I could agree to that." Chooki grimaced from the thoughts of the story's concepts.

"Maybe we should've stuck with the hook story..."

With that, everyone bid goodnight to each other.

**July 17, 2036 11:02 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Happy birthday Kiro!" The tablet was placed on an outdoor table, with a screen chat popping up to a small child. She wore a gingham party dress with butterfly barrettes in her blonde hair. Meanwhile, the group of six teenagers were trying to keep a certain distance away from the self camera.

"How are my loyal birthday knights doing at camping?" Kiro beamed at them, as they were all mumbling about positive reactions.

"Also, we all sent our presents a few days ago. But I'm not exactly sure when they'll get to Benham. I think today, maybe." Chooki said, finding a way to continue the conversation. "Most of it will be stuff from here."

"Does a bottle of hotel shampoo count?" Ceylan snorted, getting elbowed in the ribs by the dirty blonde. Mainly due to Kiro's loss of interest and eagerness for the gift. "I'm just kidding! But it's something pretty good and from the beach. I sure hope it's 'Sandy' enough for you."

Everyone gave Ceylan a deadpan glance at the pun, but Chooki's younger sister seemed to find it amusing by the homophone of her stuffed dog.

"When are you guys going back?" She asked, bewildered by their changed appearances. Back in Benham, the group had always seemed to be wearing more complex clothing of jackets, layers, fringes and frills, tight fittings, and more clothes that required care. Out in the sunlight of west coast's summer, all of them loosen up by wearing T-Shirts, tank tops, and sagging jeans. Although, they refused to give up certain accessories that identified them.

"Maybe by the end of summer, I'm not sure what my sis is planning." Toxsa shrugged confusingly at the teenagers who were a year older than himself.

"We kinda like it here," Guren added into the subject, but given a look of dismay from Kiro.

"You can always chat with us anytime too!" The bluenette quickly said to save the effervescent mood of the conversation. Everyone quickly nodded to him to get the younger child to feel epiphany about the subject. Suddenly, the ring of the doorbell sounded, as if it we're an on cue miracle, and Kiro left the picture of the tablet's screen. Everyone gave a sigh of relief for that moment because they knew presents would take her mind off the previous subject. Just then, the door was heard slamming and boxes of wrapped presents were dumped on the floor.

Everyone looked deadpan, at the fact that Kiro seemed to have just recently slammed the door on some mail carrier.

"Who's is this one?!" She held up a diagonally striped white box. But before anyone could answer, the wrapping paper was thrown off the box and tossed randomly.

"That's mine," The redhead sweatdropped. In her hands, she held a small cat charm that was attached to a ponytail ribbon. "There was this nice gift shop nearby the restaurant we were eating in.

"It's so cute!" She gasped, clutching onto the chartreuse material. Suddenly, she attacked another victim-like box in black spaced polka dots. Obviously, it had been Gen's because he stared in silence at the carefully wrapped paper being torn away that fast. Chooki just patted him behind the back for the taller teenager's loss. Inside was a pair of harvest colored slip-ons that seemed to be worth quite a bit due to the fact that the material seemed rather strong. "Ooh pretty! Who gave me these?"

"Gen did-" Suddenly Chooki's eyes darted at the logo on the bottom of the shoes. "Sporting slip-ons?! That's worth a fortune! Gen what have you been doing?!"

"Sporting... slip-ons?" The younger teenager croaked at his best friend's exaggerating tone.

"It's this starting project where partying shoe companies are collaborating with the athletic department to create feminine shoes that are adjustable to exercise." Gen answered, but Toxsa seemed even more confused. "Meaning that high heels can be made for running and hiking."

"Why would that be worth a lot?" He crossed his arms questioningly.

"So people will assume you to be vulnerable, but you actually can outrun them."

"Who cares? They're really pretty, thank you Gen!" Kiro said and went ahead to grab a thinner box from the pile. She tossed aside the wrapping paper to reveal a necklace making kit with a variety of beads and threads.

"Wakamei told me to get that for you," Toxsa mumbled, taking a thanks from the child. Next, she tore away the next present that revealed an amber necklace, in which the the green haired teenager mouthed a curse at.

"Being your cousin, of course I'd give you something nice from here." Chooki stated, as she immediately looped through the necklace's golden braid. Upon this, she kept jumping up and down, saying thank you every time. To everyone's relief, she stopped and ripped off the one with foiled fuchsia. In there was a horizontally striped bag that took on the form of a treasure chest.

"Cute, isn't it?" Beni laughed at her, patting the older boy on the back suddenly.

"Yeah, thanks! And now I know who's present is left!" The ocean wrapping paper came off clean, but there was an excessive amount of bubble wrap in the box. A look was given to Ceylan, who shrugged sheepishly at the layers of bubble wrap. Finally after many layers of bubble wrap was tossed all over the room, an air-tight jar was held in Kiro's hands. Inside had been a collection of small seashells and dyed sand. "What's this?"

"Got it from the gift shop, but it's more awesome when it's in the dark." Ceylan winked, smiling at her. With that settled, they all seemed to say their good byes from the chat and wished Kiro a happy birthday. The tablet closed off as Toxsa took back the electronic to put in his backpack.

Today was the last day for them to get ready and be prepared to leave after lunch and that seemed to be it.

"Seriously Gen, those things aren't even sold online yet." The older teenager had his hands in a stranglehold motion.

"I know certain people," He answered, but didn't seem to be bothered by the fact.

"Nice of you to explain it in detail..." Chooki muttered, walking off somewhere. As he turned his back on the group of five, they saw a sheet of paper taped to his shirt. In which, it read, "Kick Me Perfectly." All dubious glances went to Beni for that work of legibility on paper.

"Guren, get your camera ready when it happens." She said, as the redhead shook his head at her. One by one, everyone separated themselves from the miniature group to say their final goodbyes to the children of their cabin groups.

Lunch rolled around soon enough and they all respectively attended with the children of their cabin. The menu had seemed to serve Swiss French bread pizzas with spinach added in, the usual harvest of seasonal fruits, and drinks of water or a certain fruit-based juice. Within the crowd of children saying their goodbyes and sharing contacts, Beni could see the distant look that Chooki glared at her for. In the meantime, the two youngest of the six teenagers were arguing over at the food counter and leaving Gen and Guren to just shift around at the camp's last day. After the meal, the buses were already outside to take away the number of children and the staff leaned back to the watch the waving hands from them. As soon as they left, it had taken a few minutes for Wakamei and her group of Camp Counselors to the trolley that rolled by. Everyone waved a quick goodbye to the rest of the staff that had to stay there for awhile.

"This has to be the greatest summer vacation I've ever had- Well, except the working part!" Ceylan leaned back on the wooden railing, resting his eyes.

"Same here, but only because of the food." Toxsa nodded to Beni's agreement.

"You kids are so spoiled sometimes," Wakemei broke in, reminding them that they had mostly ate from ordering their food. "I've rarely seen any of you guys cooking."

"That's because Guren nearly set the kitchen on fire and Ceylan cannot read any of the labels right." Her younger brother spoke in a matter-of-factly tone at her statement.

"How was I suppose to know the difference between the two?!" Ceylan cried out in his defense to the conversation.

"Anyways, how was camping?" She asked, but only received a couples of nods and neutral comments. In the trolley, it had been designed to be more open to nature and there weren't any glass panes attaching to the frames of metal. The wind picked up, sending a fragrance of cashmere and natural aromas of the redwoods that they had traveled through. It would take awhile to get down from the mountainous region to get back to flatter land. To pass the time, they all tried to play games that ended with confusion and argument. But most of them seemed to have thought of it being a good idea to use their energy on quickly running across the seats without the driver of Wakamei looking. A few times, they had nearly been caught at the immature behavior, but they worked it out.

After what had seemed like a lifetime, the vehicle rumbled into a stop and many of the other passengers hopped off to the flat boards of the train station. By now, the teenagers weren't as energetic anymore. Slumping and dragging their feet to their train, all while carrying heavy bags of dense clothes, they finally plopped onto the polyester seats.

At this time of midday, the sky had already been glazed over by crepuscular light. The heat coming from the sun had been rising hot enough to shine past the windows of the air conditioning car of the train. Afternoon slunk in, with the rest of the group falling into sleep next to each other.

"Good to see you guys not trying the save the world right now." Wakamei leaned back to the teenagers in peace and no initiation of danger. All them were just being... Teenagers.

Teenagers taking their break from drama and saving the world.

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**July 30th, 2036 8:57 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"You kinda look tired dude," Guren took note of how his best friend was lying face flat on the hotel bed. Despite the fact that they've asked for another bed, the hotel was rather still busy with the many more requests of their customers. Eventually, they didn't really give a care and stopped trying to send the management a request. So, they have grown used to sharing a singe bed. Although they kept taking turns to who was going to sleep on the floor.

"Well, maybe that's because Beni slapped me with my own jeans during the 'camping' trip." Ceylan slightly groaned into the pillow. He laid there for awhile and just continued breathing in and out of the sheets.

"Yeah, that trip was pretty weird. Wonder if Chooki's foot is alright." The redhead trailed of slightly. His thoughts reaching to the place of how they spent their time getting lost in the mountainous range. Sure his foot had healed quickly, but the cut was still developing a little scar.

Out from their room's window, the white curtains were draped across, revealing the tuscan sun horizon. A bit of shallow blue collided against the paling red that formed the gentle lavenders and blushing skies. Below that was the beach, where the silhouettes of many teenagers still playing on the sand and chasing the waves.

Both friends would've wanted to go down there by now. But both work and the camping trip had made their bodies lack the energy to even walk.

Closing the curtains, Guren gave a loud yawn and stretched out a bit. Just when he ready to start sleeping on the carpeted floors, Ceylan turned away from the pillow to face him.

"Dude, you're seriously tired. You should sleep on the bed." He suggested.

"No, I'm fine." Guren tossed aside his towel into the bathroom. "Plus you need to have some energy soon too. We get to go to the beach tomorrow."

"Right back at 'cha. _You're _going to also need decent sleep." He laughed to himself. His friend simply shook his head "no." Right then and there, he soon rolled out the sleeping bag and was easily knocked out. The bluenette's gaze averted to his now sleeping friend.

With blue eyes rolling at the sight, Ceylan laid on the bed in a flat position. For awhile, he was kept awake and thinking to himself. Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them again and gave a dull grunt and sat up. Looking out the window was his main source of lighting because the lights had previously been turned off.

Looking down and back at Guren, he gave a slight shrug and reached over the bed's edge. From there, he pulled Guren up on the bed had the sheets up to their waists. Obviously, he had just put it there in case of warmth being needed. Rather, the bluenette much preferred not using a blanket for this summer weather.

Then the teenager with cerulean eyes simply laid back. Arms spread out and facing up the whitewashed ceiling.

_Ceylan's POV_

What else was I suppose to do? Let my friend constantly sleep on the floor for me or something? He's done that everyday since we got here! Well, sometimes I slept on the floor, but he does this more than me. This is making me the bedded guy or crying out loud.

Right now, I kinda wanted the sleep too. We were able to have a normal day at the beach tomorrow. Last time we went, there was that stupid volleyball game. Well, at least Toxsa got hit by the ball. That's what he gets anyways. He's so annoying, I don't know how Chooki can tolerate him sometimes.

Either way, we're going to get our day in the beach tomorrow. I knew that this was going to just be more of a break day and man, I really did need that. But the whole thing wouldn't be fun if either one of us gets tried. The worst case scenario would have to get sore and cramps in the water.

My solution to this? Why not sleep in the same bed? Yeah, that's pretty much out of context, but he was asleep and I'm pretty much awake. Nothing bad can happen right now if he's knocked out. Plus, he's my best friend, we should be cool about this anyways.

Like the time when he seriously saved me from that waterfall, ya know.

If there's something I hate in this world, that would be the fact that he has my back. But sometimes... Do I even have his back? From Quarton to now, he's always been behind me.

Thinking about this now, I should have my back for him too. Know that this seems stupid, but my start right now is just basically take care of Guren whenever he overworks himself. Dude just needs to chill out.

Plus, times where I can be close to Guren is just pretty nice. None of our friends have to watch us or get in between us. That's something I decently enjoy because being next to Guren makes myself just feel like the both of us are walking on air and nothing bad is going to happen.

If there's one thing Beni describes this as, it's just "gay." I don't know whether she meant this as an insult or not. Because her insults usually involve her messing with someone, like Toxsa does to make people angry.

Of course I saw this as an offense and immediately gave an insult back er. But she simply just shrugged and walked away. That isn't the way she insults people.

Now that I think about it, she might've really been onto something. That's why I get slight anxious to stand near Guren or not in the public. Right now, I guess I should explore the idea since my sleeping schedule is awful right now.

Do I like girls? Back at middle school, yes. But not in a soggy love way. I just wanted to feel important and like the hero. But when I got into high school, they were kinda boring and acted like sobbing jerks.

Do I like guys? In a friend way, most of the time. I mean like yeah, I can agree whenever a dude is attractive. But then I saw Guren in a different view when high school started for us... But does that really mean I'm gay? I could be bisexual like Beni, but she's got a point that I'm not straight right now.

Either way, I don't want to ruin myself in front of Guren. We're friends and it's okay to just simply sleep with each other. Even if that sounds seriously out of context.

**July 30th, 2036 9:22 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"So, how's the foot doing?" Toxsa was on the swivel chair near the desk. Recently, he had taken over the desk to place many of his items on there. Of to which, Chooki highly suggested not to leave stuff out in the open.

"Better, a week passed already." He stretched his arm out and was leaning back against a pillow. "I think the doctor said it would take a week or two to fully recover. And it's been, like, a week."

"Also my sister's birthday passed too." Toxsa sighed in relief. Earlier, he and his friends were all running around because his sister's birthday a couple of days ago. Either way, she turned out happy and everything was all good that day.

"Well, it went great and not at all trashy." Chooki shrugged. Meanwhile the younger teenager kicked back on the chair and neared at his best friend's side. The tablet was close to his face and he rarely looked away. While Toxsa was playing his games, Chooki simply relaxed and enjoyed the company of his gaming friend.

"Hey Chooki, I need to do a character customization and I'm too lazy to make one. Can you do this for me?" He thrusted the neon tablet in front of the dirty blonde. Chooki gave an easy going smile and went right on point to making a character.

"Can you also get the lights? It's kinda getting late." The older teenager asked. In result, Toxsa simply threw a random remote at the light switch and everything clicked off. A sarcastic 'thanks' came from the athlete as he continued planning out the character on the glowing screen. For most of the time, Toxsa laid about in the chair and just watched the glowing screen without much of a word.

Sometimes he'd actually took notice of what was going on. But that was when Chooki made the character into a fairy class or messed up the weapon combinations on purpose.

"Fuck, Chooki. You're not suppose to let the warrior have the wand." Toxsa muttered as green eyes slightly narrowed at him. The younger teenager rested his left elbow and reached for the screen with his right. "Look, I get that opposites attract, but that' only in science and romance crap. When you're on a game like this, you have have the right combos to succeed."

"Psh, I know that. I wanted to piss you off." Chooki snickered, resting the tablet on his thighs. He then remained focused on the character customization and his best friend continued to not notice much at all. Finally, the older teenager was finally done with the character customization and turned to his side to go to bed. The tablet was simply handed to the green haired teenager to continue playing.

_Toxsa's POV _

Now that Wakamei's birthday finally passed, she's like 20 years old or something. What I can't believe right now is that she's still babysitting me and not getting an actual life or whatever girls want to do. Like seriously, I didn't want to have to deal with this all the time.

I was the youngest and everyone's always older than me no matter what. I just had to be born a year behind and have older friends and acquaintances.

But what I didn't like about my sister being 20, is just that I just don't think I can go to her anymore for help. She's going to have her own problems and I'm going to have mine, so I can't bother her anymore. Plus, if she hasn't found a boyfriend or life yet, then what's going to happen to me?!

I mean, I'm usually forced to be the unsuccessful little brother after her. I'm kinda bad at real-life and I'm going to have to rely on here for everything. Sure my friends and I were forced to camp out and be abandoned for two days, but that's because they're going to decently give you support and gifts like the games do.

Unlike games, I knew that they aren't going to be the same NPC that constantly gives you items you need. They're going to grow up and be adults before me. I mean, it doesn't matter if they're my friends or not. What matters is that they won't have any time to babysit the teenager when senior year rolls around.

I just even have to look at Chooki and I don't know why the fuck he hangs out with me. He's the oldest and there's lines and reservations already planned out in his future. Basically, he can plan quests ahead of time and succeed without panicking.

Me? I'm the last minute character who somehow makes the time limit on quests, but there's nothings that lets me plan or take advantage ahead of time. Also, accidents always happen with me being around Chooki.

He fucking got his foot cut for me.

I seriously don't understand him sometimes. Neither Ceylan or Beni. The girl's so open about her life and future and Ceylan's just always letting things take him to wherever. Recently, I was just talking to Beni about who she's going to be in love with. I mean, she's kinda a girl and all. There's a lot of girls who fall in love easily.

I kinda did too, but I'm just okay with anyone as a date. I didn't really care what most people thought. By that point, she asked if I was gay and I told her I kinda liked anyone. As for her, she's pretty much okay with being bi. From our talk, it accidentally got the point where I thought I was like her, but my interests was based on everyone. Not limited to boys and girls.

So yeah, she got me thinking I'm past bi and she's getting into some research about me. Meanwhile, we kinda just look at Ceylan and agree he's pretty gay. Dude may have like girls back at middle school, but he's not interested in the girls at high school now.

But, with this, I just think that I won't really have that much of a future if I can't grow up more. I've seen everyone develop way more and they're easily getting up to where they wanted to be.

Where did I want to be? Just with them and knowing where I could go. I'm not really sure if i'm going to be part of the strategy in Chooki's future or the unplanned quest. I mean, if no one else doesn't like me, I'd be totally fine with that. Just the fact if Chooki wouldn't accept my side quest is kinda going to really affect me.

I'm just being really glad that there aren't any ways that could ruin our friendship.

**July 31st, 2036 5:54 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

Rosy skies washed the room in a pale glow. With the curtains parted, this allowed the rising sunlight fill the room. A hand gently clicked on the window sill and the pane slightly opened to let natural air in. With that done, the padding of steps was walking across the room without much of a rush.

A portable teapot of porcelain clicked a light that went off. The hands moved to pouring hot water in a mug of a warm white colour. Then a spoon mixing into the contents. After that, a bit of milk was added by the spoonful. A package of thin chocolate cookies were tossed onto the cleaned bed, with the awake person dragging themselves onto the edge.

Blanket wrapped across his bare chest, the auburn haired teenager enjoyed the most of his morning with a content atmosphere. He wasn't much interested in having a top on. But yes, he did indeed have long pants on. Just not a top. Mainly because he could be able to feel the blanket's softness on his skin that gave comfort.

His sleepy gaze adverted to the girl who was leaning on a chair and had her legs propped onto the bed's end. Gen wasn't really sure how she was able to do so, but Beni somehow didn't get any back pains from sleeping like this. She usually slept on the bed, but she had been very tried a few hours ago and didn't even gave a thought on sleeping in bed.

Gen mostly shrugged this off and allowed her to sleep like this. If there's one thing he knew about her, it was that she lived her life anyway she wanted to. There was no limit to what she wanted sometimes. As for him, he slightly was a bit of this. However, he had refined his style to be more mature and what she could say, "preppy."

Taking a few cookies from the opened box, Gen's fingers broke them into the tall cup and he then began to stir the mixture again. Soon enough, the box was rustling again and didn't have to look in a different direction. Beni was up by now and heading right for the cookies.

"Chocolate oatmeal? That's not going to be a surprise, unless I lose my memory." She yawned, crunching up one of the chocolate cookies. Her hand continued eating each cookie one at a time, while Gen was simply taking the time to eat his breakfast.

"You're always going for dry foods for breakfast." He said, pulling the blanket closer. "That's never going to be a surprise either."

She slowly got off the chair and scooted towards him with the box of cookies. At a few inches away, she stopped to take the blanket away from him and didn't achieve this. Alternatively, she just got off the bed and leaned against the mattress because thats where the blanket draped down.

If there's one thing they agreed about on this room, that would have to be the fact that they could enjoy sunsets and sunrises from the full glass window. Even with a tiny balcony, the view was rather full and showcased an entire scenery.

Their mornings were on and off. Sometimes calming and peaceful like this one, but then there were those times when one of them was blasting music inside the room.

Placing the mug on the beside table, Gen got off the bed with the blanket still around his body. He dragged his duffel bag into the bathroom and threw the blanket onto the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower first. Don't eat my cookies." He said before closing the bathroom door shut. Beni was attentive to his words, but she was continuing to stare out the window of the dawning skyline.

"Then don't take my hot water." She replied back. Loud enough to obviously get through the door.

_Beni's POV_

Things are kinda getting weird right now. I know my life is all fucked up, but there's just something going with the universe right now. If the stars were to actually ever align, you'd have that weird feeling that something's going on. But there's no align of the stars. Or the planets.

There's something going on and I can't really figure this out.

Like, I mean, there's something out there who's twisting what going to happen next. For starters, all of us got stuck in a forest and forced to camp out and such. Back when I was thirteen, I would say that it was gross, but I grew up.

Right now, I'm past thirteen and everyone else is too. Being thirteen was completely dumb and I didn't know anything about myself. Neither did anyone know about themselves either. At first, I thought was straight, but then I kinda started to like girls as much as I did with guys.

And care to guess what I spent my time doing? Well, I started to research about it and it just so happens to be that I'm bi. I was alright with that and everyone else was okay with me about this. But what I'm starting to notice is that none of us aren't the same preteens like before.

Toxsa's probably pan and we both agree that Ceylan's pretty gay. Physically and mentally. I know that seems like a stereotype, but it can't be helped.

I noticed that Ceylan wasn't much into girls like me. But I soon found out he wasn't actually into girls at all...? At first, I thought I had something for Guren, but that was actually the corny friendship feeling I rarely got. Plus, I kinda started to back off from Guren to see what would happen. And well, the results involve Ceylan keeping him close.

Well, that's not gay at all.

Either way, what's nice is that I didn't allow Guren to be with me for the rest of my life. Having a relationship at the age of thirteen is too much to handle and I can't really have my freedom as much anymore. What's cool is that friends now and we don't have to feel awkward about this subject.

Seriously, every girl in school cries over a break up and starts worthless drama. What's the even the point? You didn't have to make any drama and you could just fix your friendship. Or become frenemies. Well, whatever, they could do whatever they want as long as they don't end up crying or moaning about the situation.

My relationship towards Gen is just like a best friend's relationship. Yeah, I had some feelings for him at certain moments, but they're on and off. Luckily, I've never really told Gen about those times because if he treats me like a best friend, then I want him to feel the same too. Sure my feelings have slipped out to the guys sometimes, but they're indirectly to Gen. C'mon, they were just accidental words from my mouth, I just didn't have right feeling if I should tell him or not.

But I liked being best friends right now too. I sit on his chair and having a bowl of cereal at the keyboard. He throws a tampon at me and pushes me into the pool. That's real friendship right there. I didn't want this to change if he found out.

**July 31st, 2036 11:52 A.M. [North America West Coast]**

The sandy coast was in sight of the car's opened window and everyone was busy waiting to get down and enjoy the beach. Usually, they could've walked themselves and got down there easily. However, they decided to bring beach bags and a cooler down there.

As soon as the car was parked, Chooki helped out with getting the heavier stuff and everyone else grabbed out the things that they had packed up on.

With everything out of the car, Wakamei drove off and said that she would be back to pick them up whenever they called. Having the mini van out of sight, everyone was rushing down the steps in a cautious manner and set up a spot for their stuff to be settled onto.

Before getting to the beach, they already had on swimwear and jackets to cover up. Tossing their shirts and jackets aside, they were finally able to enjoy the beach and high summer sun. Although, they got into a short group chat of what was going on firstly.

"Okay so, two people have to pay for the things we're going to do down here. First group pays lunch, second group pays ice creams, and the last group has to pay for the marshmallow bonfire later on." Chooki said, tightening his hair band on his low ponytail.

"Alright then, that sounds good to me." Guren agreed with everyone just nodding after him. What usually happened between them was that they made a competition and whoever is the loser had to pay. But this time, there was something different going on.

"Man these swimsuits look way better than what we wore the last we where on the beach." Ceylan joked around. "Like dude, remember what Mr. White wore?"

"Yeah, but that's better than seeing him in actually shorts. I'd get so scared if he decided to wear some neon shorts and stuff." Toxsa shuddered and there was an absolute agreement on that.

"Hey Beni, what happened to the beach skirt?" The dirty blonde pointed out her bleached shorts that accompanied her pink edged top.

"Ditched that thing for some pants. I couldn't feel anything with a skirt on." She grinned. "I thought it looked cute or something."

"Well whatever, I'm going to the water now." Gen got a head start with running towards the ocean. At this, everyone soon followed to enjoy their main day on the beach. For about an hour, they were in the crashing waves, swimming around or trying splash water at someone.

At one point in the next half hour, they weren't in the deeper waters and went back on the shore to take a breather. But that turned out to become a new game.

With Ceylan and Toxsa arguing over who knows what, the older teenager lifted Toxsa to his shoulders and began carrying him. Then the next moment, the redhead was supporting up his best friend as they began to have start roughhousing. Gen and Beni mainly watch on the sidelines, seeing how long this would've taken. Finally, when there wasn't any much of a winner being decided, Beni got both pairs of boys down when her friend lifted her up.

"You fucking cheated!" Ceylan sputtered out, still laughing. He helped up Guren and made sure he was alright. With the harvest eyed teenager he had to convince Chooki to get out of the water since his foot ha just recently healed.

"Well, you guys were taking too long to settle the matter, so I did this for you." Beni smirked, trying to stifle back her laughter. "You don't have to thank me."

With Toxsa and the dirty blonde walking up to their beach site, Gen and his friend followed them. Meanwhile, Guren called over to them that he and the bluenette would be in charge of getting lunch. Back at the sand, the two were getting dried into their towels, while the pair who got their was already dried and relaxing on the beach mat.

"This is best fun I've actually had in my years of being a teenager." The girl flung her towel away to dry off. Her knees bent down to sit onto the mat as the same Gen did.

"And the dirt biking trip too," Toxsa snapped his fingers at her and she signaled back. However the two older teenagers just gave the two of them monotonic expressions. There was a strange emphasis on their interests sometimes that society would look down upon.

"Yeah, not one your guys' greatest decisions. Even the football team knows when do a blitz or not." Chooki pointed out in obvious acknowledgement. Gen had to agree with the jock on that subject there.

"Chooki, stop with the sports talk." Beni held a hand in front of him. "I'm not talking to you right now."

He gaped aback, obviously offended and hold his hand close to his chest at what she had to say. And only a single word came from his mouth, "_Rude._"

"Serves you right for comparing everything to sports," A voice appeared near them. The voice was belonging to the bluenette who was carrying a paper bag. "That kinda gets annoying you know."

"What's funnier is that Guren convince you to pay for paper bags and not plastic ones." He chuckled as Ceylan had to accept verbal defeat. Soon, Guren was in the scene carrying more paper bags and setting the contents down to separate.

"Alright, we decided to get dango, anpan, takoyaki, sushi, yakisoba, akashiyaki, and taiyaki." He started to dish out the snack-like foods and for their lunch. "Did I get that right, Gen?"

"Yeah, you kinda pronounced most of that on point." Gen answered, then looking back up at his friends. "I recently took him to eat Japanese food and he's kinda really into that now."

"Makes sense why a lot of the food you ordered was foreign." Toxsa crossed his arms. "And we don't even know what some of them are."

"Relax, no one here is allergic to any of the ingredients for these foods, so let's just start eating." The redhead started setting out the plates and such for everyone to eat. Surprisingly, no one actually said anything negative about the foods and were enjoying the dishes. In the cooler, there were mostly water bottles and forks for roasting marshmallows later.

When they all finished eating, they made sure to throw away their paper plates and plastic utensils properly before heading down to the shore again.

"Alright, what should we do if we can't go back into the water?" Chooki stretched his arms out. "Go jogging on the sand? How about a game of volleyball?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go back and get some sleep." Gen turned away from a shocked athlete. The redhead then followed after the taller teenager. The two younger boys just shook their heads and said they'd rather attempt to make a sandcastle.

"You know I'm a track girl already." Beni said before rushing in the opposite direction of the coastline. At that, he gave chase after her to catch up.

After about half an hour, the group of six friends were up and ready for another swim session in the water. This time, they basically swam in the deep waters and were going for any games at all. When the next time limit hit, they headed up for the beach site and dried themselves off. For an hour, they were basically talking and recalling their stories about Quarton.

Seeing the time at around 4 'o clock, they decided to pack up the large mat and headed for getting ice cream. With their beach bags slung over their shoulders, they reached the ice cream place. There, Chooki and Toxsa were in charge of getting the ice cream and went for an extravagant sundae because everyone had been too picky about flavours.

Taking their time to finish the huge sundae, time flew by yet again. Thus, making it take two hours to finish. Noticing the time had hit to six, they were rushing to get to the trolley that would arrive by the next hour. Luckily, they made it there just in time because the nearest trolley was half a mile away.

Now they had to wait even longer and get to the next beach for the bonfire. Time was zipping by fast enough for the skies to start changing colours of the evening. With an hour passing by, they got to the beach by 8 P.M.

By now, everyone was exhausted from the long trips of their day and walked their way to a site where a bonfire area was located. Dropping their bags onto the ash-like sand, they started to relax from the long and crazy trip to get there. After the beach started getting more and more people for the event, some of the hosts there were walking around to start the fires and hand out the s'mores requirements.

With each minute passing by, the sun was slowly starting to dip past the ocean's horizontal line. The darkening waters had reflected the sun and the skies' wispy clouds were darkening too. With many of the bonfires having a nice and easy going start, the six friends were far more interested in roasting the marshmallows right away, than noticing the sunset or matching sparks of the fire.

All of them began to enjoy themselves and were continuing to enjoy having the company that they have made all on their own. No one had much to say about their personal thoughts. Just making memories of this moment. At first, they used to have never known each person, but now they became their own friends' group. Just right there to support and have moments.

"Because that's what friends are for."

_Right?_

_What about best friends? _

* * *

><p><strong>OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**August** **2nd, 2036 1:02 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

The afternoon breaks were just the same as usual. The group of six teenagers met up with Wakamei to eat late lunch together before returning to a few more hours of summer work ahead. This time, Toxsa's older sister wasn't within sight because she had previous sent out a text, saying that she needed to discuss about something important. Her absence remained for the lunch period and everyone went back to their jobs.

Despite the fact that she wasn't there for the lunch hour break, they eventually were walking back to the hotel after their last shift that afternoon. She was found on the same floor they were all on, The older woman stood promptly and was giving a casual smile at them.

"Hey Wakamei, we didn't find you during lunch break. We all saw your text." Guren said, opening his wrist watch to check his messages.

"So, did you want to talk to us about something or what?" Ceylan asked afterwards.

"Yeah, the text seemed kinda important." The dirty blonde added in. After a few moments, she gave a soft sigh and looked at them directly.

"I know I sent you a text to talk about something, but I was thinking over a bit more during lunch." She began, but soon went right to the point. Lifting up her head, she said, "You guys seem to like being here for awhile, don't you?"

"Well, being here was kinda enjoyable." Gen admitted, with everyone nodding back in agreement.

"Same here, I wasn't expecting you guys to have decent excitement on this trip. But I can't say everything was too bad." Beni shrugged.

"Well, if you guys like it here, then do you want to stay here for next year? Don't worry about the stuff back in Benham, your parents are okay with this." Wakamei questioned, her eyes unsure on what decision they would make. "So, what'll it be? Stay here for the next year? Or go back to Benham?"

"We'll stay." Her younger brother answered for all of them. They all looked at the youngest teenager in surprise. However, Toxsa stuck out his tongue before saying, "Guys, it's been a long time since we could have fun as the real 'us.' I mean, when we first met, all of us managed to not get along, until awhile later. But we wasted our getting along attitudes on something else besides the fun. Plus, my internet friends aren't going to be at the same places I'm at."

"Wow Toxsa, you actual said something we can understand for once!" Chooki patted him a little too hard on the back. In results, he somehow lost balance and fell onto the tile floors.

"Good to hear you had a simple answer for this." Wakamei smiled nicely, taking her leave. With a short grin, she added, "Also, you guys are just going to be fine as long as you can beat my little brother at everything. Have fun at the boardwalk tonight."

"That was sudden." The redhead commented, but then shrugged it off. "But I have to agree that staying here wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Plus, that way we can make sure the emo gets more sunlight these days!" Ceylan joked off, with red eyes glancing at him. A few of them laughed along, but once the bluenette was done, he was jumping backwards to face everyone. "Alright, enough jokes, time for fun and games!"

Upon this, they all went down the lobby floor and awaited by the streets to catch the nearest bus. Dragging their feet onto there, it took about twenty minutes to get to the boardwalk street entrance. Before planning to go to the ocean avenue, they quickly phoned up Mr. White to send a happy birthday message.

The talk wasn't too long due to the comment on how old the man was. Of course, being said by two obvious boys. After wishing the shopkeeper a happy birthday, the call ended.

After that, they walked into the archway gates of the boardwalk. The sun was still high and bathing the summertime scenery with a glow all over the deck and rides. As soon as the group of six went in, they stopped by the nearest patio tables for a meeting spot.

"Alright, let's make a plan on what we want to do first here." Chooki announced, but then that soon followed after with his first idea. "Showtimes!"

"Bumper cars."

"Food."

"Arcade area."

"Race track."

"Photo booths."

"Dammit guys." The dirty blonde said in first reaction to everyone's different wants for what they wanted to do at the theme park. He rested his chin with the palm of his hand, thinking to himself.

"We'll try to find out on how to work this out." Guren suggested, but was immediately punched on the shoulder by his friend.

"Wait a sec, Guren! We need to go on the rollercoaster! _Now._" Without any retorts, the redhead was then dragged by the bluenette in a matter of a split second. The now group of four looked back at the two who had disappeared from the table.

"Betting twenty bucks if he pukes." Toxsa added.

"He's gonna probably end up like that," Beni agreed, looking at the green-eyed jock. "How does Guren even put up with Ceylan sometimes?"

"That's how friendship works, Beni. Especially best friends." He nodded. "For example, you're still friends with Gen after he shoved a tampon to you and pushed you into the pool."

"Yeah, but that's Gen. We're talking about Ceylan here."

"Chooki, I think we should go for the carnival games nearby. I want to check out if I can unrig them." The younger-looking teenager pulled onto his older friend's sleeveless tee. With a sigh, he got up and suddenly sprinted out.

"Only if you catch me, dude!" He was laughing hard, while Toxsa gave chase after the sporty teenager. In he midst of this, you could hear slight curses coming from the green-haired boy.

With that happening, both Beni and Gen were looking at themselves because they were the two left behind from both duos. An awkward silence filled the air for a couple of seconds, until one of them decently decided to talk.

"Are you going to suggest an idea or not?" The pink haired teenager asked, propping her elbow on the table. "Because my idea might get us into trouble."

"I don't even have to guess what your idea is." Gen shook his head, the corners of his mouth slightly tugging. "But I was guessing we should go look at as much candy and binge on that."

"Sugar addict." She smirked.

"At least I'm not pushing you into the pool again."

**August** **2nd, 2036 2:45** **P.M. [North America West Coast] **

"Ceylan, are you sure this is going to be a good idea? I mean, I know roller coasters are fun, but this one is seriously too much for even me to handle!" Violet eyes with surprised expression aligned with the dubious tone.

"Yeah sure, I'm guarantee that this will be important to have on a bucket list." Ceyaln stood in triumph at the line they were standing at. Recently, they were checked for their age and height before going to the shorter line. Mostly since health or underaged people would get sent out of the ride.

"Roller casters are fun, but don't you think there's a time when you''l go too far with one of the largest rides here?!" Guren tried to make an obvious point to the bluenette. However, Ceylan had ignored this and was excited for being close in the line.

"C'mon, it's just a few twists and upside parts of the roller coaster. Plus, there's always a net." He said.

"A net, Ceylan." Guren repeated his friends words, obviously knowing that they're both going to risk their lives because of the contraptions of roller coaster physics and 0.001% chance of falling onto the net below. Or the roller coaster getting stuck upside down for that matter.

"Well, it's not like I could handle that kind of ride myself, you know." He bi back on a few of his words. "Someone's gotta do this with me."

"That's true, I mean you're going to get scared by the time we get on." Guren stifled a laugh, while the blue-eyed teenager gave him an annoyed looked. The bluenette had already seen and heard enough, so he turned around in a dramatic manner. Before he could retort a sarcastic comment, he paused when Guren was about to peak. "Anyways, that's why I've got your back on this, right? You've saved me a lot of times too. I guess I kinda owe you."

"Relax, you won't ever have to owe me anything else. I just really knew that we had to go on this roller coaster together." Ceylan sighed, folding his arms. They were now the last of the few people to get onto the rollercoaster. "Let's just enjoy the ride now."

**August** **2nd, 2036 3:16 P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Ugh, I've wasted at least fourteen bucks on this retard game!" Toxsa smacked the counter in front of him. Meanwhile, his older friend had been amused by this. However, with Toxsa getting more frustrated after he kept on losing, Chooki seemed to somewhat disappear.

Perhaps that could've been because seeing his younger friend getting tired over a single game was going to get boring soon after. However, that didn't seem to be the case. More like, Toxsa had snken himself into a losing streak and wouldn't stop playing, until he finally won. Unlike most cheap carnival prizes, the ones they were giving out in this game had been worth a lot more; a card for a free create-your-own custom consoles set skins. Also with a free sundae coupon for a nearby ice cream shoppe.

To basically win the game, the person was given bean bag sacks to throw at a tower of blocks. No matter what angle or trick Toxsa tried to use, he wasn't able to unrig the game.

"Dammit! Fighting Villius' army was easier than this!" He flung yet another bean bag at the stack and missed two of the blocks. While he was paying for more rounds, Chooki suddenly appeared behind him and placed something onto his messy hair. "Chooki, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Having any luck yet?" He asked, taking away the item from his shorter friend.

"No, what are you doing?" He said, gritting his eeth at the stack of building block cubes on the diamond platforms.

"Just winning a few prizes here and there. Kinda got boring because you weren't around to help out." He said. But the green eyes stared at the bean bags for a second. "Mind if I try?"

"Sure, why not." The harvest eyed teenager slumped back, handing the older teenager his last bean bag. When Toxsa turned around, he was face-to-face- with multiple stuffed toys and plushes. He gapped at the amount of variable prizes and basically fell on the ground.

Right behind him, he could then hear the words, "we have a winner!"

Didn't need to think twice about how that went. A piece of shimmering card paper was in front of his face and Chooki just simply smiled at him. Toxsa took the paper without another word and was soon helping his friend carry the amount of prizes he had.

"Dude, how do you win all these things without me? You always ask me for the rigs." Toxsa asked, annoyed.

"Well, when you have a person like Kiro in your life, you just need to win for the kids all the time." He answered, whistling pass by the more stands of carnival games.

"Are you saying that I'm a kid?!" The younger boy twitched one of his almond eyes.

"Maybe. But that's because you're younger." Chooki laughed.

"Excuse me, but I am only a year younger than everyone here." He retorted, but his eyes set a gaze over a particular game and that seemed to have called him closer to go there. When the blonde jock seemed to be done laughing at his best friend, he was looking around for him. Finally, he caught sight on Toxsa again, who was standing nearby and a carnival game. Of course, Chook could only sigh because his friend would spend twenty dollars on that game.

Once he got there, his lime green eyes froze at what the game's objective was; that was fishing.

"Screw you Toxsa. But I'm going to totally win this thing." Chooki whispered in a low voice, staring at the fake toy fish in the water.

"Go ahead, Mr. Perfect." Toxsa grinned.

**August** **2nd, 2036 4:22** **P.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Black licorice and cotton candy looks so cute together!" Beni commented as they were walking down the whitewashed boards of the deck. So far, she and Gen had been buying as much sweets and cavity causing foods they could find. When they were walking from stand to stand, the servers and owners looked at them with confusion by their body types.

However, neither one of them cared to think twice about the sweets they were getting. First they went for classic salt water taffy and then to fruity pies slices. Secondly, they went for large lollipop swirls and double scooped ice cream cones. Then they went over to try the homemade cupcakes and boba drinks of icees. By now, they were getting black licorice and old-fashioned cotton candy.

"Everyone's been wondering why I haven't been feeling pain from having this much sugar." Gen commented, taking a tiny bite from the cotton candy.

"That's because you're impossible to gain weight." She added, with him rolling his eyes at her. "Now what should we do after getting all these sweets now?"

"Dunno, but I think there's a fortune teller around here." The taller teenager wondered out loud. "Asking for a reading wouldn't hurt that badly."

"Alright, let's go then." Beni hide as much food she could in her pockets and started to get in front of the booth. Within a few minutes, they were outside of the tent and awaiting to be welcomed in. As soon as the last person got out, they were then to step inside and awaited for the misstress.

After the introduction spiritual information, a few cards had been set out in front of Beni and she had gotten her reading reading first.

"Ah yes, The Tower is such an unusual pick for a card. Most people happen to avoid this card as much as possible to avoid from seeing their fate be a crumble. Those who dare decide on this card can either be fallen or neutral or perhaps even the best of fate's side. As for your card, I would have to say that it says 'you are not alone. To be alone is discover that no one cares for you. However, there will be point in life where you think you're going to be alone. But that's for you to decide whether or not.' Not sure of this card's saying, but it looks practical."

"Uh, thanks." Beni said slowly, but focused her attention at her friend's palm-reading.

"I cannot tell what your alignment is speaking of now. It's like a walk through the woods. Dark and scary at some parts, but lovely at many sceneries. Yet, there's something that makes you feel attached to the forest and yet, you didn't wish to be there in the first place. However, you're on this path right now. As if you've been a fool to walk among there and you'll find yourself somewhere scary. Though, you'll accept this path to get to where you'll b most happiest and... Your palm doesn't want to reveal anything further."

Gen looked own his hand with a confused gaze, the fortune teller was looking at him with slight concern.

"Well, thank you for giving time to read our fates." He quietly bowed in respect, but the fortune teller had a plain loo on her face before smiling at the guests again.

"Yes dearests, I would like to thank thee fore having the time to see their fortunes. You may leave now. But know this, not all fates are going to happen right away." The elderly woman stated, but continuing on. "Perhaps they will be sooner than you think. But know this; For the fates I have seen in your palm happens to be abrupt and I cannot tell you for the best of luck. However, you'll always find a way to keep on going."

They look at her with some attention, but focused more on going out the exit. Both teenagers then waved a friendly "good-bye" before parting ways into the boardwalk sun again.

When they were outside, they suddenly looked at the one of the maps plastered onto the bulletin boards. Looking over through it, they scanned through the schedules, until one of them found a particular activity that was going on in the evening.

Running back to the tables where they first met up, they found the two duos what had left them. Although more like Chooki and Toxsa. Those two looked tried and frustrated. But Guren and the bluenette were nowhere in sight.

"You guys look like you've had a rough day." Beni commented on the amount of carnival prizes they had on the table.

"Well, you try winning at all the carnival games here." Toxsa huffed out.

"True." Gen said. "But where's Guren and Ceylan?"

"Ceylan got sick after the roller coaster ride and they're recovering at the hotel now. Don't worry, they'll both be back."

"Twenty bucks please."

**August** **2nd****, 2036 ****8****:****56** **P****.M. [North America West Coast]**

"Ahh, this is seriously so cool!" Beni said as the group of six friends were standing in line for one of the boardwalk rides. Apparently, there was a sunset opportunity for the ferris wheel at this time. Which is why they were all going in earlier to avoid the long line and better view of the sunset.

Most of them were tired by now, but that's probably because two of them came back from the hotel and the next pair was ranting over the games at this boardwalk. As for Gen, he gets tired easily. But he was willing to put some effort because he wanted to see the best view of the sunset.

Once they were in the front of the line, each pair had to go together into one of the ferris wheel carts. Which each one going in their usual friend pairs, they were all set with safety rules of going one at a ferris wheel had went off to a slow start and continued doing so for each passenger to get off and on. The gentle, spinning motion had clashed against the rays of neon lights of the ride.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about having to go back to the hotel." Ceylan slightly laughed off, apologetically looking back at the redhead.<p>

"No, that's okay. The best thing about the roller coaster was that we were one piece and survived." Guren held up both of his hands. But then changed his body language to a more relaxed position to look out on the sunset. "Man, this reminds me of Benham. Remember all those sunsets at the park?"

"Yeah, they bring back some memories, but I think I'm going to like this one." Ceylan mumbled, leaning towards the glass of the window.

"Same here."

* * *

><p>Well, at least we have something to give Kiro for her next birthday," Toxsa shrugged. His eyes then wandered all over the parts of the ferris wheel. "Man, this is cooler than Benham's design. Everything has a right purpose and the view reminds me of this one game's effect."<p>

"So you're enjoying the ride or are you enjoying the view?" Chooki asked.

"All of it, I guess. I'm not some nit-picky person, sheesh." He said with his non-inside voice.

"That's just perfect."

* * *

><p>"So, what're you thinking of this so far?" Beni asked, her teal eyes now staring at the teenager's lanky sitting position.<p>

"Fine, I like the scenery and all, but there's just something that makes me feel uncomfortable." Gen blinked slowly at her.

"If it's the ride, then you must've been the one who was scared of heights." She noticed how he grabbed the railing. "Relax, if something happens, just know that I'll be involved too."

"That's what I'm kinda worried about too."

"That's such a sweet thing for an emo to say you know—" Suddenly the white glow from the roof of the ferris wheel went out and the space went dark. however, the eventide lighting beamed through the glass windows. "Well, the ride went out."

"You've got to be kidding me." He breathed out, looking down below the ferris wheel cart they were on. He shut his eyes closed temporarily, until he had to open them again.

"Stop looking down," The shorter girl said in a monotone voice, But her one changed after a sigh. "Just look out the window or look at me."

With that, he focused his eyes right at the window, attempting to ignore the rocking cart. Adverting his gaze, he starred into teal eyes and chiseled face that was enjoying what was going on right now. After a few moments, the lights blinked on. The ferris wheel had started moving again and they both sighed in relief. It was their final spin on there and they soon got off with the rest of group.

"Didn't expect that to happen." Guren laughed. "Let's be glad that the ferris wheel wasn't stuck for an hour."

"Yeah, Toxsa was planning out an escape route to get off." Chooki laughed, with his younger friend elbowing him. "I mean, who even plans an escape route to get off a ferris wheel?"

"Whatever the case, let's just go get some ice cream or drinks and walk down the docks." Gen suggested. With that, they all went over to the nearest ice cream stand, having the following orders: a cherry slushie, a blue raspberry popsicle, a lemon crushed ice, a lime sorbet, a root beer float, and a strawberry bubblegum ice cream shake. After taking those orders, they began walking down the weathered boards in a casual fashion.

"This summer was seriously the most awesome," Ceylan shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "Except the work part of it. Because that wasn't always fun."

"The best part of it is that I got piercings before going here." Toxsa pointed to the studded metal works on his face. "Oh fuck, wait. This was how we all got here, actually."

"It doesn't even matter anymore, I like it here. Also... last one down the pier has to wear cat ears for the rest of the day tomorrow!" She then broke into a sprint with everyone following after her. All six friends were running down the docks in the silhouette of the boardwalk against the darkening horizons. The glow then was emitting from the rides and festivities of the theme park and was matching evenly to the orange glow of the farthest sunset. By the time they were laughing and out of breath by the docks' end: the sun was giving a few more moments of light, until royal skies replaced the warm twilight. That moment, only neon lights lit the scenery up.

Wherever they were at the docks, they we all joking and laughing about who had gotten there first. That wasn't actually the main point, but they all seemed to be interested in going going down for a walk at the beach.

...So they could safely push Ceylan into the water.

...Or someone else.

While walking down the docks' stairways to the beach, they were leaning one friend and having a race to see who got down there first.

_Best friends who got stuck in a ferris wheel, were always going to be the best types of friends. Because that's what makes them the best. But being "Best Friends Forever" isn't always going to be predictable. Especially with a year of this place ahead of them._

_But next year will have something new to challenge their best friendships... _

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: Hello, right now it's like 12:40 in the morning and here I am writing this last chapter and making an A/N for this fanfic. So please don't judge at this sleep-deprived writing. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I hoped every reader has enjoyed this story and are happy with with this. Because I should get some sleep soon. For now, this is the completion of Summer Slumber and there will be a continuation of this story around March. Hope to see you guys read by then. _

_One more word I would like to say is that, Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated. Most people seem to have beg their readers for more reviews and they do get reviews. However, I didn't wish to put pressure on my readers on having to review. However, just know that Reviews make me happy on the inside. Especially when you say about a specific scene you like. (Ex. "I liked when they went wakeboarding, and..."). _

_Because this is the last chapter of Summer Slumber, I am asking for Reviews because I want to know what about this fanfic makes my readers happy. Seeing you guys say something about this story shows that you've read and were happy to read Summer Slumber. Also, I kinda finished this at 12 in the morning, so you can tell that I care about Summer Slumber very much._

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE! **


End file.
